Roxas VS The World!
by Keyblade King 12
Summary: Based on the Scott Pilgrim series. Summary:When Roxas meets Namine White, his world is turned upside down and he must defeat her seven evil exes. Rated M for sexual refereces and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Roxas is dating a high schooler?**

_Author's Notes- Hi people! After just watching the Scot Pilgrim movie. I just had to do this. I'm still working on some characters and I'm open to suggestions. I'm just really hoping that this story will make you laugh and cry. But anyway, please, just enjoy this story. _

"Roxas is dating a high schooler?" Hayner cried out, in a mixture of surprise and awe. He was impressed. I sighed. Hayner was one of my best friends, but sometimes, he could be so annoying. **Name: Roxas. Age:****23. Dating Status: High Schooler. **I blinked. Time seemed to stand still there, for a moment. That happened to me a lot. I sat down next to Hayner and my other friend, Pence. Olette was sitting on the other side of me. She was looking sour, as always, when I'm around. "Stolen another poor girl's fertility Roxas?" She asked, glaring at me. I glared at Olette. I knew she was talking about when we had gone out, in high school. We had broken up, when I had moved to Twilight Town. She had moved here, sometime later. We had formed a band, with Hayner and used my other friend's Pence's house. He was kinda our manager. He booked us our gigs, and took photos. He also played the bass, a little. I had been teaching him. **Name: Hayner. Age: 23. Plays Guitar and sings. He calls himself the heart of his band- Sex ba-boom! Name: Olette. Age: 23. Used to date Roxas, in high school. She never really got over him. Name: Pence. Age: 23. Has a love for photography. He's very quite, and rarely says anything. **"It's not like that, Olette. We're taking things slow." I replied. She rolled her eyes. "We almost held hands, but then she got nervous, and it didn't happen." I smiled at the memory. "Her name is Xion Stonner. She's Chinese." Olette seemed to turn even more sour, which I didn't even think was possible. She stormed out of the room. I called after her, but she left, with a loud door slam. I blew some blonde hair, out of my eyes and looked, miserably, out the window, seeing Olette running out into the snow of the twilight sky. "So, how did you guys meet?" Hayner asked, curious, plucking a few cords on his guitar. "Well…"

**Flashback- 1 week ago -**

"**You need a boyfriend!" I heard an elderly Chinese women say to her daughter. The couple didn't really look Chinese, but that was the language they were speaking. I had taken Chinese, in high school, and I was pretty fluent in it and Japanese. That way I could play the newest video games, as soon as they came out. "Mom!" The girl complained. I had to agree with her. Why did people think you weren't happy, if you weren't in a relationship. "You are seventeen years old! You should be interested in boys, by now." The mother said, still in Chinese. The girl growled, at her mother. The bus came to a violent stop. The bag, in the girl's hands dropped. The contents, which I saw were manga books, spilled across the bus' floor. "Your books…" The mother noted. The girl started cursing, under her breath. I shrugged and began helping her. I handed her back a couple of the books. She smiled at me. "Thanks." I shook my head. "Don't mention it." Just then, the bus started off, just as violently, as it had stopped. My head fell towards hers. The girl also fell. Before I realised what was happening, my face was right where her…well you know, is. The mother squealed, in excitement. As far as she was concerned, we were practically engaged now. **

I walked into my shared apartment. And by shared, I mean me, my roommate and whichever of his boyfriends he had with him. That's right. I said him and his boyfriends. My gay roommate was sitting, in a chair, opposite the door, reading the newspaper. His fiery red hair, spiked behind him. He smiled at me, sarcastically, from behind his paper. **Name: Axel. Age: 25. Roxas' gay roommate. He owns everything of value in their apartment. Basically, Roxas owns the floor and a horrible poster of Utada Hikaru. **I hung up my coat and turned to Axel. He had put down his paper, and was looking at me, expectantly. I sighed. "Before you hear some dirty rumour, from someone else, yes, I am dating a high schooler." Axel chuckled, apparently amused. "Is he hot?" He joked. I gave a little fake laugh. Axel was a huge joker. I guess that's why I hung out with him. I was really sullen all the time, I needed someone as Flamboyant, as him. He kept me from committing suicide. "Does this mean that we have to stop sleeping together?" He asked. I looked at him. "Do you see another bed, in here?" I asked, pointing to the bed, right beside his easy chair. He chuckled. "Guess you're just going to be my bitch forever." I scowled at him, watching his phone appear in his hands. No doubt he was updating my face book status for me. This was going to be fun.

A knock on the door woke me from my nine O'clock nap. It was Xion. "What's up?" I asked her. She was timid around me, as usual. "You…you said that today, I was going to see your band rehearse." She reminded me. My expression softened. "Oh yeah." I said. I held up a finger, giving her a silent order to wait for me. She nodded, and I left to find my coat and a scarf. Twilight Town was, almost, constantly snowing, in the winter time. It was the only time of the year, I couldn't eat Sea-Salt ice-cream. When he left, I tried to be excited, but I couldn't manage it. Actually, I treated her like the time, that I had to baby-sit my little cousin Sora. "Be good." I told him, and then I realised I had just said that aloud. Xion was looking at me, confused. "I'll be good." She said, insecurely. "Am I usually not?" I shook my head. "I mean…uh…you know, have a good time." She nodded, looking a bit more understanding. I sighed. This was not fun. "Roxas…and his new girlfriend too." Hayner had greeted us, at the front door, of Pence's house. "Hayner, Xion. Xion, Hayner." I said, dryly. Hayner stood aside, letting us pass. I saw Olette, behind her drums. "Hey Olette. This is Xion. Xion that's Olette. She's a bit sour, but just ignore her." I said, Xion nodded. I had told her about Olette, before. Pence walked in and sat on the couch, opposite our instruments. Xion joined him. "And what do you play?" She asked, while I picked up my bass. "Uh, nothing." He answered. Xion looked a bit disappointed, but apparently Pence didn't want to let Xion down. "But I…uh take pictures. Video taped these guys. Post them on YouTube. And I play bass a little." Xion's eyes sparkled, and Pence smiled to himself. "Okay." I said, getting everyone's attention back on me. "Let's start with endless struggle." I said. Hayner looked at me, annoyed. "That's not the title of the song." He complained. "No." I agreed. "But it's better than 'we are the best duellers ever!'" I told him, he looked like he wanted to protest, but just then, Olette started the song. "We are Sex Ba-Boom! One! Two! Three! Four!" Suddenly, Hayner and his stupid song title slipped from my mind. So Xion. So did the reason I was dating her. All that mattered, was my music. Nothing else. I shredded, on my bass. Somewhere, in the back of mind, I could hear the familiar lyrics. The familiar tune. And, from out of the corner of my eye, I could see Xion's eyes shinning brighter than I had ever seen them. She looked ecstatic. Not exactly the reaction, I had been expecting. I mean, we weren't actually that good. Our YouTube view count was only in the hundreds. And a lot of those who commented, only had negative stuff to say. We finished the song, and I went and walked Xion to the bus stop. Her eyes were still shinning, brightly. "You guys are soooo amazing!" She said, finally. This defiantly had not been the reaction that I had expected. I had expected her to hate it and break up with me. Xion was a weird kid, but I guess I still needed her. After she left on her bus, I walked back to Pence's place and we continued practicing.

**After Practice-**

Pence was busy uploading our newest video onto YouTube. Me and the other members of Sex Ba-Boom! Were on Pence's bed, talking away. Eventually, Olette mentioned Xion. "You're sick Roxas." She told me. "You're just using this girl." My eyes widened, in fake shock. "Olette. I am hurt. Do you hear me? Hurt!" She shook her head, and continued to glare at me. "Oh come on! You're dating a high schooler!" Hayner came to my rescue. "I thought she was nice." He said, a playful smile, appearing on his lips. "I might even get a high school girlfriend." Olette looked outraged. I knew she had a thing for Hayner. I was going to have a little revenge. "I highly recommend it." I said, handing Hayner a class picture, which Xion had given me. Hayner eyed it, dreamily. It was a good thing that Xion went to an all-girls school. Midnight Academy. "Never mind okay!" Olette said, going into another huff. I smiled a little, victorious.

'RINNNNNGGGG!' My head stirred. My phone was going off. It was a good thing that Axel was a heavy sleeper. "Hello?" I said, flipping my phone open, and clicking the accept call button. "Roxas!" My sister's voice came through the phone. She sounded excited. **Name: Selphie. Age: 19. Rated T for Teen. **"Roxas!" She screamed down the phone again. "what's this I hear about you dating a sixteen year old?" She cried. She had seen my face book status. Thanks, again, Axel. I rubbed my eyes and turned on a light. "First off, what time is it?"

"Twelve Thirty, in the afternoon." She said, obviously not understanding my and Axel's need for a lot more sleep than average people. "I called last night, but you were at the band practice or something, now get on with it!" She commanded. I sighed. "Secondly, she's seventeen, eighteen in a few months." She sounded impatient and asked another question. "What's her name? Her race? Where does she go to school? Spill!" Okay, make that a lot of questions. "Her name is Xion Stonner. She's Chinese, although she doesn't look it. And she goes to an all girl's Catholic school." I said, with a slight yawn. "OMG!" Selphie screamed, scandalised, by my love life. "With a uniform and everything?" She asked, intrigued. "Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to hang up."

"Wait." She said, her tone of voice had changed, now it sounded more concerned. "Why are you doing this Roxy?" Childhood nickname. She really was concerned. I wished I had an answer to her question. "I don't know." I answered, simply. "I worry for you bro. I really do. It's been over a year since you broke up with…"

"Don't say her name!" I almost shouted. "Okay bro. Just let me know how you are doing, kay?" I smiled and nodded, although she couldn't see me. "I'll keep you posted. And if I don't Axel sure as hell will."

Later that day, I had dragged Axel along with me to go and pick up Xion, from her school. It was two fifty and a light snow was falling. "I don't want to be here!" Axel whined. I gave off a small laugh. "Oh come on. If everyone is making me do this, I'm going to make you help me." I said. When we neared the school, I heard a loud bell ring, I hesitated in front of the school gates. Teenagers were pilling out. Axel tried to make a break for it. I grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back here. He started slipping and had to pull on me, for support. Once he was standing, steadily, he glared at me. "I hate you." He breathed out his visible breath, in a huff. "ROXAS!" I turned and saw Xion, gracefully, gliding on the frozen walkway. "Heyyy!" She said to me, in a sing-song voice. "Hey." I greeted her, without excitement. "This is my gay roommate, Axel." I said, indicating the fiery red head. She nodded, in his direction, then she turned back to me. "Can we get some pizza. I'm starving." She said, in a playful voice. "Sure. Let's go. Wallace, you can go now." I said, to him, coldly. "Oh wait." Xion said, suddenly, holding my hand and pulling Axel towards her. She smiled at him. "I have a gay best friend, looking for someone. He's twenty, kinda looks like Roxas, actually." That perked Axel's interest. "I need a number." He said, a smile playing, on his lips. Xion laughed and handed him a piece of paper, with a mobile number and a house phone number on it. Axel pulled Xion close in and said into her ear. "You're too good for him." He said the words with such seriousness, Xion's smile faded a bit. Axel walked away, looking at the phone numbers, in his hand. Xion turned to me, again. "Axel sure is funny, huh?" She said, with a giggle. "Yeah, funny." I managed, with a fake and dry chuckle.

After me and Xion left the Twilight Town Pizza Hut, a box still in my hands, we left for Tram Common. That's where my favourite store, The Usual Spot, was. The Usual Spot was a clothes store, a music store, a DVD store. It sold a lot of things. "Wow. I've never been in here, before." Xion commented. "It's a good store. Hayner gets our band clothes from here." I said, looking through a rack of coats. "Your band is so awesome." Xion said, dreamily. "I don't listen to much music, but seriously, you guys rock." I smiled at the compliment. "Thanks…hey! I picked out a black coat. This would look good on you." She looked at it, and shrugged. "It's pretty cute." She said. "Changing rooms are back that way." I pointed, behind me, a little absent minded. For a moment, I could actually imagine me and Xion, as an item. Back at the front of my apartment, I was saying goodbye to Xion. "Roxas." She said, in a whimper. I looked at her confused. "Yeah?" She started fiddling with her fingers. She reminded me a lot of Hinata, when she was…oh boy. "Roxas. I've never kissed a boy, but I've never had a boyfriend who's as cool or as talented, or as…" I cut her off, with a small peck on the lips. Afterwards, she looked like she was about to faint. "Thank you so much." Xion said, dreamily. She left, squealing every now and then. I smiled at her, and went into my apartment. Axel was looking at me, with a look of slight hatred. "You're getting worse Roxas." He told me. I shrugged, and went back into the bathroom. I heard Axel starting a phone call. "Hello? Is this Ventus?"

In my dream, I saw a huge castle. It was almost intimidating. Then, I was immediately transported to a beach. The water was black. The sky was black. Everything was black, as black as my heart. Why had I let Xion and me get so close. Because I was alone. I needed Xion. I was using her. But I also needed something different. In fact, someone. I needed a new girlfriend. And then there was light. From the water, a girl on a motor cycle was coming towards me. She was completely white, especially in this world of darkness. "Who are you?" I asked, as she got closer. "Someone you need." She answered. "What?" I asked, my jaw dropping. "Oh stop that. I was kidding." She sped away, her white hair, flowed out and caught me, in the face. I coughed out hair, when I was awake. I was stunned. Had that been real? "Roxas?" Axel asked, semi-concerned. I glanced over to Axel's side. He had someone in his arms. "Hi Ven." I mumbled. He nodded at me. He seemed lifeless. Oh. Axel had taken him fast. I got out of the bed and went into the bathroom and got changed.

The dream had me thinking all day. For some reason, I couldn't forget her. The girl in my dream. The girl that I needed to meet, so I could get over…Tifa! I blinked in surprise. I hadn't spoken her name in years! This girl was a miracle worker! The next day, I was in the Twilight Town library. Xion was picking out some new manga books, and I had volunteered to help her. Currently, she was looking at Vampire Knight. She noticed that I shuddered, in the library. "What's up?" She asked. I looked around at all the books. "It's just that this place always reminds me of grade school." I complained. She laughed at that, as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Whatever." I said, taking all the Vampire Knight books she got and added it, to the pile, which I had in my hands. I walked to the register and saw her. The pale skin. The long white dress, which was almost a gown. The long whitish-blond hair. She looked so pure. So light. Afterwards, I started calling her the light to my darkness. And then even later, I learnt that she was light on the outside, and completely dark in the inside.

_Author's Notes- I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It will start to branch off, as the story continues. And then also, I really hope you review. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Namine White**

_Author's Notes- Right. So this is still going. That's good. Thanks to my first reviewer, _metallicababy55_. She's given me some good ideas for the one aspect of this story, which I wasn't sure on. BTW, Metallicababy. Could you please get the word out on this story, cause you're my only reviewer, as of now. Anyway, this story still has some way to go, but now we can get some of the real plot points up. Mainly, Namine. Yeah, Namine and Olette as sort of bad girls makes me laugh, hope it does the same for you._

The girl from my dream walked out of the book store. I ran to the register. "Who was that girl?" I demanded. The librarian looked at me, with detest in her eyes. "Customer Confidentiality." She said, simply and took the manga books, from me. Xion fished out her library card and handed it to the old hag. I looked out of the library. The girl was nowhere to be seen. I sighed. Xion came to join me and I took her bag of books. "What's wrong? That girl there…do you know her?" Xion asked, the curiosity was obvious, through her eyes. "No." I said, depressed. Xion frowned. "You sure looked like you knew her." She said. I walked her home. She seemed to pick up that I was even less enthusiastic than usual. "Tomorrow, maybe you'll tell me who that girl was, KK?" She said, closing the door on me. I tried to protest, but my words were either swept away by the wind or blocked by Xion's front door. I sighed and left for home. Ventus and Axel were walking out of our apartment, when I was just about to open the door. "Hey Roxas." Ventus said. He seemed to have recovered from his ass pummelling, which I was sure that Axel had supplied him. "We're just going to get some sushi. Want to come with?" Axel asked, his usual flamboyance was up. He and Ven must have been going on well. "Naw." I answered. "I've got some stuff to think about." Axel frowned. "C'mon Ven. Roxas is going to need to play some bass, and drink a lot of alcohol and then he'll be back to normal." Axel said, with a laugh. I shook my head, as I went right into my apartment. About an hour later, my phone rang. I picked it up, before I realised what was happening. "Hello?" I asked, dryly. No deadly? What was the word. It sounded like I was some sort of zombie. Why couldn't I think? Wait was this Hayner? "Dude!" Hayner's voice sounded loud into my ears. "What?" I said, in the same zombie voice. "You're late for band practice. For God's sake, your girlfriend is here!" Xion was there? She must have been coming out of her shell. Good for her. But there was something else wrong with that sentence. Was it the word girlfriend? Maybe. This was because of that girl. "I'm on my way." I said. "Don't bother." Hayner said, irritated. "Look. We're going to go to Rikku's party. So just meet us there." Rikku's party. Oh god. I picked myself up, grabbed my coat and started off.

I met with Hayner, Olette and Pence in front of Paine's mansion. "Finally got here then, Retard?" Olette asked me, coming out of a pleasant conversation, with Pence and Hayner. Somehow I thought she had been very happy today. "Yeah, whatever. Are we doing this thing, or what?" I asked. Hayner shrugged, and went past Julie's bodyguard. "Hey Auron." I said, I noticed that my voice had returned to normal. "Hello Roxas." He nodded at me. A thought struck me. "Hey Auron. Has a girl with whitish-blond hair and really pale skin come in here?" I asked. Auron looked at me, a little smirk formed on his face. "Yeah. But let me tell you something Roxas. That girl's story is a long and depressing one. I wouldn't try to get involved, if I was you." Auron looked at me, straight in the eyes, his face was completely serious. I nodded, but my mind was wrapped around this mysterious girl. I needed to find her…and ask her out.

Heavy metal music played throughout the house. It was full of people. Everyone was drinking alcohol. So you know, basically the party sucked. I tried to navigate my way around and look for the pure white girl. This was going to be difficult. I picked up a plastic cup of diet coke and a slice of pizza and looked around some more. I noticed a man, with pink hair, surrounded by girls. Marly was the closest thing that Twilight Town had to a host. For some reason, the girls seemed to love him. I think it was the pink hair, they probably all thought he was gay. "Marly." I said to him, the tone of my voice made him turn away from his loving girls. "Roxas. What's up, you seem depressed." I bit my lip. "Uh dude. You know everyone right?" Marly laughed and nodded. "Kinda. Who you looking for?" He asked. "A girl. A girl in pure white. She-"

"Namine White." Marly said, immediately. "But dude, if you're looking for a date with her, you're looking for trouble. She has serious baggage." Marly warned me. I thought I heard a hint of menace, in his voice. That was odd. I turned away from him. I decided to look for Paine. When I found her, she was talking to Hayner. "So, you have no feelings for me?" Hayner asked, I could hear the hurt in his voice. "Nope." Said Paine. She was in her usual ripped punk rock clothing. I could see why Hayner liked her. She was hot and showed a lot of skin. The only bad thing was that she was a bitch, who hated everyone who wasn't a girl or a super hot guy. So, she hated almost the whole of Twilight Town's male population. Hayner left looking thoroughly depressed and defeated. He and Paine had gone out, no more than a week ago, but he was still crazy about her. "Paine." I said, getting the bitch's attention. She sighed. "What do you want?" She demanded, irritated. "Namine White. How do you know her and why does everyone says she's got a bad history?" Paine glared at me. "Roxas, I forbid you to go out with Namine White. She's one of the coolest girls I know. And I've only known her for a few days. She moved here from Castle Oblivion. Y'know, the place that Marly is from. She says she moved here, for a fresh start, and that she has made some sick choices in her relationships. She's not looking for someone new." She concluded. I ignored her and went to find Namine. I knew quite a bit about her now. She was a girl, living on the rebound, who was looking for a normal guy. That was a position I could handle. I made my way through the crowd. And there she was, the pure white girl, leaned up against a wall, talking to no one, drinking a plastic cup of cola. I went up to her. "Hey." I said, she looked at me, no sign of recognition, in her eyes. "What's up?" I asked, trying to make conversation. "Nothing." She said, after a sip of her drink. Well, that try was an epic fail. Well, let's see. What else could I talk about. "Is there a reason you always dress in white?" I asked her. Namine looked nervous. "Not really…I guess I just feel that the world is soooo full of darkness, that I should try to be as big as a light, as possible." She sighed. I looked at her. Heavy and deep. My kind of girl. I needed a new conversation. Well, I guess I could ask her about appearing in my dreams. I shrugged and gave it a try. "So, uh…is there a reason that I keep dreaming about you and can't you out of my head." In that one moment, I saw her in a different colour. Red. She blushed and turned away. I did the same. "I'll just leave you alone forever now." I said. "Thanks." She replied, we walked off in different directions. But, for some strange reason, I couldn't stay away from her. While I was stalking her, I decided that I was obsessed with her. When she finally left the party, I found the nearest person I could. I needed more information on this girl. Yuna and Rikku were the first people I met, both were nice enough, but they were Paine's followers. They weren't going to be good to me, if Paine had warned them, in advance. "Hey girls." I greeted them. They smiled and nodded, at me. "What can you girls tell me about Namine White. Like her address, or something?" The two girls looked at each other. "Well, we kinda know her. Julie introduced us. We don't know much. We don't know her address, for instance." My smile started to fade. I started to wonder how much these girls could help me, even if they were willing. Rikku started to speak. "She's kinda vague. But what we do know, is that she has had a break up, with someone named Marluxia. And that she's a delivery girl for Amazon. That's about it. Sorry." I nodded and said my thanks.

I returned back home, to find Axel making out with Ven, both were very drunk. I sighed and rolled my eyes. This meant I had to sleep in the bathtub. I got some damp blankets out of the wash, and slid into the tub, wrapping the blankets around me, and using my hand, as a pillow.

"Wakey, Wakey, Roxy!" I groaned, and hit Axel. My eyes fluttered open, and saw a pouty Axel above me. "What was that for?" He demanded. "Are you hung over?" He said, bringing me out of the bathtub. I yawned and kicked him in the balls. "Firstly, I don't drink. Secondly, I hit you, because you got drunk and was killing poor Ven, in bed." Axel laughed, remembering the past night. I shook my head, and sighed. Axel was hopeless and more boy crazy, than most teenage girls. "Oh well. What's done is done. Now come on, you, I'm making bacon." During breakfast, I started telling Axel about Namine. "So, you like this girl, huh?" I nodded "I don't know why, but I'm totally smitten." I said, dreamily. Axel mouthed the word 'smitten.' I shook my head, still smiling. "So, what's your next move?" That stopped my smile. I had to think about that. What could I do? I didn't know much about her, except she delivered stuff for Amazon. An idea hit me. I jumped towards the computer and began searching. Amazon offered some cool stuff. Good. I needed to order something cool, but at the same time, something I could afford. I ended up going with a video game. Something about this guy, who's home is destroyed and he is paired with a dog and a duck, and they try to save the world. Actually, it seemed kinda crappy. Oh well. I used Axel's credit card to pay for it. Then the computer did something that made me gasp. A little beeper went off. A small blue box said I had email. I clicked on it, and up come a new window, for my hotmail account. The message had come from someone named Vanitas? Like, emptiness? What the hell? I began reading it. "Dear Mr. Roxas McCartney, it has come to my attention that I will have to kill you soon…" I rolled my eyes. Most probably a chain message. I deleted it and sat down, staring at the door. Axel looked at me, from behind. "Roxas? Are you waiting for the package, that you just ordered, like five minutes ago?" I nodded, and laughed, embarrassed. "Sorry, that's just the power she has over me. I mean, come on, it's the weekend. Nothing comes on the weekend. What kind of idiot, would wait at the door like that?" Just then, the doorbell rang. I jumped to my feet and opened the door. And my girlfriend was standing, in the door. Aw man. Xion smiled at me, and kissed me. She waved to Axel and brought me out with her, to town. We did what we did every time we were in town. First we hit the pizza hut, and then to Tram Common, and into the Usual Spot. But today, my heart wasn't in it. I wanted to be home. I wanted this rubbish game to come and I wanted to see Namine White, again. With a start, I realised that I wanted to be with Namine, when I was already with Xion. I bit my lip, and remained silent, until I was back home. "Am I evil?" I asked Axel. He looked at me, with a weird look, in his eyes. "No more than I am." He answered, to which I groaned. He looked at me, more seriously. "You need to break up with your fake high school girl friend." He said, to which I nodded, sadly.

The next day, Hayner had an announcement. "We've got ourselves a gig, guys!" He said, excitedly. Olette said nothing, just nodded. I raised my eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Where?" Xion was screaming. She was as excited, as Hayner. "It's on Wednesday, at that new place. The Haunted Mansion. It's that secret place, through that crack in the wall, in Tram Common." I nodded. That place was supposed to be secret, but everyone knew about. "The manager there says, that if we do a good enough job, we'll be able to get a job there, playing a gig every so often, or something." I nodded, again. Olette let out a little noise. She was happy. "We're actually going to get paid!" She cried out. Xion was even happier. "Oh! That's so cool! I'm defiantly going to come see you. And I can probably bring some friends of mine, with me." Hayner nodded, appreciably. "Thanks girl. You're like our biggest fan!" Just then, Pence appeared in the living room. His eyes were full of tears. Hayner sighed. "Well dude. You're more than a fan, I mean, you're our manager!" He smiled, and hugged tackled Hayner, making him fall down. Pence was how to say it? Fat. Me and Olette helped Pence and Hayner to their feet. "There's just one thing." Said Hayner, gravely. "We have to play with another band." I bit my lip. "Which one?" Hayner hesitated. "Which one?" Me and Olette demanded. "Water and Earth." He sighed. Me and Olette groaned. Hayner produced a PowerPoint on Pence's computer. "Earth. Aka Terra. Lead singer and Bass Player." Hayner said, pointing to a tall guy, on the screen. The image changed, as Hayner clicked a button, and showed a pretty hot girl. "Water. Aka Aqua. Drummer." Olette and I scowled. We both hated anyone, who played the same instruments as us.

In my dream, I saw my old high school. I shuddered. I did not have good memories, concerning this place. Just then, I heard a powerful engine rev up. I turned, and saw a white figure, on a motorcycle roar past me, in her teeth, I saw a package, in an Amazon box. On it, there was an address. Mine. I woke up, with a start. I ran to the door, just as the bell rang. Standing, in the doorway, was Namine White. She looked at me, surprised. She read my name off the game's package. "Do you want to go out with me?" I blurted out. Namine looked at me, surprised again. She shook her head, slowly. "Sorry. Uh…if you would just sign for this?" I shook my head. "Look." I pointed to my bed. "I just had a dream about you, delivering that package. And I've had dreams about you before, like this one in a really black beach." A spark showed, in her eyes. "Ah. Now I remember you." She said. My heart skipped a beat. So I wasn't crazy. "So, how did you appear in my dreams?" I asked her. She looked uncomfortable. "Well, I use things called Corridors of Darkness. Sometimes the darkness goes out of control and it affects people's dreams, sometimes, but only people I'm meant to meet. Fate hates me." I made a mental note to thank fate. But something still confused. "What's a corridor of darkness?" I asked. She looked at me, as if she didn't think I wasn't serious. "Don't they teach you about this stuff in the high schools here?" I shook my head, and she sighed. "Basically, I head out on my bike, then a blackish, bluish portal opens up, and I'm in total darkness, and then I'm where I'm supposed to be." I thought for a moment. "Wasn't there something like that in some crap game, or something. I think it was made by Disney." For a moment, neither of us said anything. Then we both burst out laughing. "Disney characters using the power of darkness to travel. Yeah, right?" We both looked at each other. Then another spark, appeared in Namine's eyes. "Oh my god." She muttered. "Oh damn it. You've been totally obsessed with me, haven't you?" I blushed, scarlet. "Well, I wouldn't say obsessed."

"Well, I would." She said, shaking her head. Then she shrugged. "Oh well. If you're obsessed, then I might as well get to know you. You want to hang out tonight?" I jumped up. "YES!" Namine laughed and then she handed me a clipboard and pen. "Can you please sign for this game now?" She asked.

Namine was waiting for him in Sunset Terrace. This was her home, and also home to one of the most romantic spots, in the whole of Twilight Town. Sunset Hill. "You're late." Namine accused. I laughed. "Yeah well, it takes a while to get here." I said. She nodded and took my hand. My pulse quickened. Her touch was electric. When we arrived at Sunset Hill, we sat down and watched the trains go past. It was nice off. Some snow was falling, but it wasn't thick so far. "So, last time you were about my choice of clothes. What's with the black and White chequers? You a pokemon fan?" I laughed. "Once. Not anymore. It's supposed to represent a mix between light and darkness. Twilight." Namine laughed. "Like the book?" She questioned. "There's a book? I thought it was just a movie." I answered, honestly. "So, how'd you end up here?" I asked her. She looked off at the stars, dreamily. "Well, I got a job at Amazon. And then they transferred me. And Marluxia always said, that this was one of the best places in this world." Marluxia. Her boyfriend? I better make sure now. "So. Marluxia? Is he an ex-boyfriend?" Namine bit her lip and grimaced. "Uh…he's…a friend." She answered, finally. "What about you. Job? Ex-girlfriends?" I sighed. "Well, that's a bit awkward. Maybe we can talk about that later. Maybe in a couple of chapters time." Namine rolled her eyes. The snow was starting to fall harder. The two of us stood up. The snow was worsening. It was becoming a snowstorm! "You can stay at my house tonight. The snow's becoming too much!" I nodded, my thanks. We began running, down the hill. "I should have checked the weather!" Namine shouted. We slipped and slid down the way to Namine's house. I fell and cried out in pain. My leg was on fire. The snow was worsening. Namine bit her lip. I can barely see! She raised her hand and the world was black. I gagged. This was something I had never experience before. Was it death? Did I die from exposure? No. Namine was still holding me. There was light. I looked around. This must have been Namine's house. We were both shivering, but my leg was feeling better. She led me into her kitchen. "Well, that was some date?" Namine said, going into her cupboard and taking out two mugs. My eyebrows raised. "So, this was a date?" I asked, trying not to laugh. She smiled. "Did I say Date? Slip of the tongue." She said, coyly. "Anyway, what kind of tea, do you want?" She said, going into a different cupboard and turning on the kettle. I was surprised. Me and Axel only kept one kind. "What do you have?" I asked her, genuinely curious. "Let's see…" Namine said, her finger running past the different labels. "Blueberry, raspberry, ginseng, sleepy time, green tea, green tea with lemon, blue tea, alcoholic liver disaster, ginger with honey, honey without ginger, vanilla almond, vanilla walnut, did you actually read all the names of these tea brands, KK12 is the best and please review this story." Namine closed. I had stopped listening after the fourth kind. "Did you make some of those up?" I accused her. She shook her head. "No. I think I'll have sleepy time." I nodded. "That sounds good." I said, watching her pull out a green sachet of tea bags. After the tea was done, I began sipping it, allowing the warm liquid to act like a medicine for the cold. Namine frowned at me. "Man, you look like you're about to die. I'm going to go get some blankets." I smiled. "That would be nice." She left me in the kitchen, but because of me ADD personality, when it came to this girl, I decided to follow her, to her bedroom. "Dude! I'm changing!" My hand, went straight to my eyes, but the vision of Namine, in just a skirt and a bra was burned into my head. I couldn't un see it. Like I would want to. It was a beautiful scene. "Sorry. Came looking for a blanket. I was cold!" I argued. I heard her laugh, and then I felt something warm wrap around me. "Thanks. That's nice. What is-" I stopped myself. I didn't need to look to see what it was. I could feel the bra strap. I opened my eyes, and saw Namine's half naked body wrapped around my own. Namine looked into my eyes. I looked into hers. We leaned closer. And we kissed. Long and full of passion.

_Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was good, in my opinion. So thanks for reading and as the tea says, please review! Oh, and this story will be updated monthly, until after December. Sorry about that. _


	3. Chapter 3

Namine's First Evil Boyfriend!

_Author's Notes- Hey peoples! So this story is still going. Good. Good. Just need a couple more reviewers, so if people are reading this, please review, even though I know a few people don't like to._

My first kiss with Namine lasted about ten seconds, and then the others that followed were becoming, increasingly, longer. I looked over to her bed, and an idea formed in my head. "Were you going to give me that blanket from your bed?" I asked, remembering the reason that Namine had gone upstairs, in the first place. Namine shrugged and blushed. "Yeah. I guess…" Suddenly, my instincts were taking over. An idea, slowly, forming in my head. "Maybe…you know, we should get into the bed together, since we're both so, so cold." I said, trying to be a player. I blushed, and so did Namine. Our pale faces were turning red, with cold and slight embarrassment. Soon, my shirt was off, and Namine was in her underwear. A buzz of excitement was coursing through my body. My heartbeat quickening. The two of us got into the bed, and began kissing each other. Long passionate expression of love, after another. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I saw Xion watching this same scene, crying. I bit my lip, which was difficult because they were pressed against Namine's. "I'm not sure…I don't think…" Namine laughed a little. "You're right. Too soon, don't want to seem like a total slut. So, sorry, Roxas. But I'm not having sex with you tonight." I breathed in a sigh of relief. "That's cool." I almost made my way out of the bed, but Namine's ice cold hand, found mine, before I could. "Hey!" She said, looking at me, like I was some kind of idiot. "I'm not going to send you home, when there's a snow storm outside. The trains probably aren't even running…and I think I can reserve the right about when I want to have sex with you." I smiled. This was nice. I was starting to regain the ability to feel my toes. Overall, I was content. "You're awesome." I told Namine, slipping into the world of sleep. "I know." She replied. My eyes closed. Neither of us said anything else. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

The sounds of birds singing was what woke me up. Namine was in the bathroom, right next to the bedroom. I slumped in, rubbing my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked her. She looked at her watch. "About 8 O'clock?" She answered, with a shrug. I gave off a groan. "I think I should learn how to do that Corridor of Darkness thing you do. Less walking, that way." Namine shrugged. "Maybe I'll teach you, but today you need to get out, no offence, but I have to do my chores before I go to work." I pouted and Namine stopped it, with a quick peck on the lips. I shook my head and sighed. "If you weren't such a good kisser, you'd totally be my bitch." Namine frowned, and broke away from me. She was thinking. I asked her what was wrong. "Nothing. It's just that calling the weaker person in a relation is a bit…gay." She answered, still with a thinking look, on her face. My face reddened. I hadn't plan to tell Namine about Axel this early, but if I lie now, that could lead to more trouble down the road. I went with my better option and explained about Axel, my gay roommate. Once I was done, Namine was silent and I started to curse inside of my head. Then Namine went and burst out laughing. I scowled at her. "It's not funny!" I told her, and she started laughing harder. Soon she had tears in her eyes. When she finally stopped, she looked at me, with a playful smile. "So, wait, wait…" She put her hands up, for emphasise. "You live with a gay guy, and sleep with him, in the same bed, and sometimes, his boyfriends?" I nodded, and Namine began rolling on the floor having a fit. I scowled at her, and vented my feelings with a pillow to the face for Miss White.

In about a half hour, me and Namine were outside her house, standing in about three feet of snow, while the shinning sun above was melting it, into our socks. We were talking about a second date. Suddenly, an idea struck me. "Hey. Tomorrow, me and my band have a gig at the Haunted Mansion. You wanna come?" I asked her. She didn't seem impressed. Actually, she looked amused, like I was a child asking my babysitter out. But, she nodded. "Sure. Haunted Mansion tomorrow. I know when it opens. I'll be there." She hoped on her motorcycle and gave me a lift to the train station. I thanked her, and she cycled away. I smiled, contently, as I watched the snow melt in front of her. Then I turned and faced the girl at the counter and asked for a ticket back to Twilight Town.

Axel was in a bad mood. "You fucking bastard! Close the door!" I rolled my eyes and obliged. Axel hated the cold. He liked things hot. I walked into the apartment, and looked around. It was early, and yet Axel was awake and Ventus was nowhere to be seen. I looked at Axel, confused. "Where's Ven? And why are you up so early. Couldn't you sleep?" Axel groaned and kicked off his duvet. He stomped towards me, his eyes glaring at me, with hatred. His nostrils were flaring. Axel was angry. And when Axel was angry…bad things happened. I raised my arms, in front of my face, as a defensive gesture. Then Axel collapsed into me. I fell down, crushed under Axel's body. His tears started falling onto my face. My eyes opened. All of my fear went away, as my arms went around Axel. It was rare to see Axel upset, but when it happened, he usually depended on me. Actually, that was one of the reasons that I became his roommate. He was dumped by this guy, and I was looking for an apartment, and he just walked in, and fell into my arms. Before I knew it, I was living with him. After thirty minutes on the floor, Axel finally got up, and I groaned. Now that Axel had lifted himself from me, the pain started to kick in. I sat up, and Axel to a seat in his chair. His eyes were red, from tears. "What's wrong?" I finally asked him. "I think Ven is going to break up with me." He sobbed, letting his voice out in a high pitched whine. My face screwed up, in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, he was supposed to come round last night, but he never showed. We had been planning this night for two days! This was the night that we were-"

"That's Enough!" I yelled, interrupting Axel's description of the night. "So, he never showed. And he didn't call or anything?" Axel shook his head. I sighed. "Well then, we need to get you a new boyfriend and some drinks. Tomorrow, me and my band are playing at the Haunted Mansion. You're sure to get drunk and a new boyfriend there." Axel gave a weak smile.

Tomorrow night, I trudged through the snow to get to Pence's house. It was our last rehearsal, before our next show. The rest of the band was already inside. I turned to Hayner, who was practicing his vocals, and tuning his guitar, at the same time. "Is Xion here?" I asked him. "She's with Pence, in his bedrooooom!" He said, while still singing. I hesitated there. Hm? Could Pence and Xion like each other. That would make breaking up with Xion, so much easier. Unfortunately, Xion and Pence weren't making out on the bed, like I had hoped. Actually, it looked like Pence was giving Xion a makeover. I had forgotten that Pence's mom was a health and beauty expert. She probably taught Pence lots of stuff. I waited, until they were done, and gave a low whistle, when Xion turned to me. She had extensions in her hair. Her makeup was done perfect, and the clothes she was wearing, fitted on her curves, in all the right ways. To sum it up, she looked absolutely amazing…and yet I still wanted Namine over her. "Thanks Roxas." The two said, after I complemented on Xion's new look.

Hayner, Olette, Pence, Xion and I walked into the Haunted Mansion, greeted by the noise of people talking. Nobody knew what happened with the mansion. One day, some crazy guy had tried to commit suicide, in Tram Common, and had ended up blowing a hole in the wall. The guy went in and went through the woods, discovering an abandoned mansion. They say he made it into a club, and ghosts started appearing, so he named it the Haunted Mansion. After I had set down Sex Ba-boom's equipment, I went looking for the people I had invited to this gig, specifically Namine. In a few minutes, I ended up finding Axel, Selphie and some blond guy, who was holding Selphie's hand. "Hey guys! Glad you could come." Axel smiled at me, appreciably. "Least I could do." He answered. He looked a lot better. Actually, he was looking better than okay. He had that look in his eyes, that told me, he had found someone he liked. His eyes went sideways, and I realised that he was indicating the person, who I guessed was Selphie's boyfriend. I gave him a look that told him to be careful, but he shrugged and I let him go. "How you doing bro?" Selphie asked. She was happy, and had no idea that Axel was going to steal her boyfriend…again. "I'm good Selphie, thanks. So, who's this?" I asked, nodding towards her boyfriend. She smiled, contently. "This is Tidus! Isn't he gorgeous?" She squealed, some people turned their heads. Selphie was loud! "He certainly is." Axel said, nodding his head. Tidus blushed, a deep scarlet. Selphie noticed. "Oh don't worry about Axel. He's just boy crazy." The three went and took their seats, in the balcony seats. "So, that's your sister?" Xion's voice sounded, behind me. I turned, and she tackled me to the floor, and started kissing me. From the floor, my eyes locked on to someone, that made wish I was dead. Namine White had just walked into the Haunted Mansion, and Xion was kissing me. I moved quickly, stood up, got Xion five feet away from me, and looked cool, all in about 5 seconds. "Uh…?" Xion was, obviously, confused. "Sorry, but I should get backstage. You and Pence should get to your seats." Xion pouted, but did as I said. The moment she turned around, I ran over to Namine. "Hey." I said. "Hey." She replied, with a smile. "My band plays right after Water and Earth. Where are you seated?" I asked. She shrugged, and looked at her ticket. "Uh…right over there." She pointed to the table, which Selphie, Tidus and Axel were just sitting down at. "Oh hey. That's my sister and roommate." I said. Namine's eyes gleamed, with interest. "The gay one?" I nodded, and Namine smiled. "I'll see you later." She gave me a quick peck on the lips, and went to her table. People who had seen me kissing Xion and Namine gave me evil looks and made disapproving sounds, except some guys, who were flashing me some thumbs-up.

Backstage, me, Hayner and Olette were listening to Aqua and Terra playing. They were awful. "Water! Earth! That's what our names mean in English!" Terra was singing. When they were done with their first song, I heard a lot of cries, but somehow, I could hear Axel over all of them. "YOU STINK!" I could hear him screaming. I shook my head, in admiration. The guy had guts, Terra was a pretty big guy, and Aqua was meant to be lethal, when angry. With nothing else to do, Me, Hayner and Aqua began talking amongst ourselves. "God. These guys might just kill some of the audience members." Hayner said. Olette seemed to be considering that, as if it was a good thing. "Pence and Xion are in the audience." I reminded her, she shrugged. "Well that Xion, have you noticed that her makeover makes her look like me?" She asked me. My eyes winded a smidge. "Hm…maybe a little." A loud finish was the last of Water and Earth's performance. They were greeted with a lot of boos and negative comments. Mainly all coming from Axel. Terra and Aqua stumbled through backstage, looking pretty depressed. They were covered in half eaten food. "Good luck!" They both said, miserably. I shook my head. "What happened to them. Didn't they use to be good?" Hayner nodded. "Yeah. They used to be called Element of Awesomeness. Back when they had their lead guitar player and song writer. But he left for some reason. Don't ask me why, cause I don't know. There are rumours that he and Aqua had a fling, and they broke up, so he left."

The three of us walked onto the stage. We were greeted by cheers. I could see a lot of people waving. Xion, Axel, Selphie and Namine. My sister and new girlfriend were talking away. I hope they weren't talking about our night together. "Count us in." Hayner said to Olette. She nodded, and started tapping her drumsticks, above her head. "We are Sex Ba-Boom! 1! 2! 3! 4!" And then the ceiling fell through. The lights went out. And me and my band were sent off the stage. I landed on a bunch of screaming fans. Unfortunately, this wasn't the way I had wanted it to go. Up on the stage, a guy in a bodysuit and mask was holding a gagged Ventus. "Namine! I have captured Roxas McCartney! Will you go out with me again?" He cried. Everyone in the whole room looked surprised, but then again, there was only about ten people, in the club that was conscious after this guy's entrance and Water and Earth's performance. I looked up at Namine, bewildered. She returned my look, with an embarrassed one of her own. "That's not Roxas! That's Ventus!" Axel exclaimed, very much annoyed that this was the reason that his boyfriend had missed out on their special night together. The guy in the mask looked at his hostage. He snapped his fingers, and a little black dude appeared and undid Ven's bindings. Terra and Aqua appeared on the stage. "Ven!" Terra cried, shaking the blond awake. "Terra?" He exclaimed. "That guy kidnapped me! He's a total freak!" He said, jumping into Terra's arms. The lead singer began rocking the small blond to and fro, making little cooing sounds as he did so. "Terra? I'm sorry I left you." Ventus said, in a small voice. "Do you want to get back together, please?" Terra's face broke into a smile. "Yeah baby!" Terra carried his boyfriend off the stage, with Aqua following, happily. "VENTUS!" Axel cried, heartbroken from the balcony. I eyed Tidus comforting Axel, while Selphie and Namine's eyes were on the masked guy. Speaking of which, the guy had taken off his mask, and was rubbing the back of his head, looking embarrassed. The guy had spiky black hair, and amber eyes. "So…that wasn't Roxas…then where is he?" He demanded. For some dumb reason, my hand shot up. Everyone around me, that was still conscious groaned. They looked at me, with disbelief, and I blushed, sheepish. The black haired guy put back on his mask. "Roxas. I have come to fight you for Namine's heart. I am a being who feeds on people's negative emotions. I am-" "Dune?" I guessed. Only Xion smiled, at the small joke. Obviously she was the only one here who had read the Vampire Doll manga. "Vanitas." Said the masked guy. "As in emptiness?" I asked, bemused at the thought of this guy's parents hanging over a little baby in the mask, picking out his name. God. Who's this guy's parents? Darth Vader and Madame Masque? "That's right." Vanitas said, his voice bringing me out of my train of thought. "I'm empty. I need to feed on people's negative emotions. And Namine is full of them, that's why I need her to be my girlfriend!" I looked at Namine, who had a similar look on her face, to what's on mine. Disgust. "You are sick!" I exclaimed, to which some people giggled. Vanitas shrugged. "Who cares? Now, prepare to die!" Vanitas came at me, pretty fast, I jumped up, and kicked him in the mask, breaking it. Vanitas' amber eyes looked at me, with hatred. "That was a birthday present!" He cried, throwing it off his head. "You'll pay for that!" He went for a left. A right. I dodged both and countered. He hit me in the stomach, and knocked me off the stage. I preformed a mid-air flip, and went for another attack. Vanitas was a good fighter. But I could keep up with him, easily. "So you were Namine's boyfriend? What was that like?" Vanitas frowned. "It's not a story I like to talk about." I made a pouty face. "Oh come on." Vanitas shook his head, and I gave him a punch in the stomach, winding him. He fell down to the ground. I looked over at Namine, at the upstairs seats. She shrugged. "It was in…the sixth? Seventh grade? Yeah, seventh. I had just started middle school, in the Land of Departure. I had the label as the problematic child. Already smoking. Bad family. Vanitas found me, and I started feeling safe around him. And for awhile that was good. Then I realised why I was feeling safe, and I beat him up. Then I had to move to Radiant Garden afterwards. We only dated for a couple of weeks. And I only kissed him once. He hardly ever took off that stupid mask." Vanitas had gone a deep red, as Namine explained their relation. He stood up, with his second wind. "Unversed!" He cried out. Loads of little purplish dudes appeared out of thin air. I considered my odds. Vanitas I could take. But not Vanitas and a whole army of these guys. I looked behind me. There was no way I could get out of this, with everyone still here. But still, there was no chance I could win. "Roxas!" I heard Axel's voice call out. I turned and saw the red head (with Tidus' head on his lap) looking at me, defiantly. His gaze was hard. "Don't give up." He said. Selphie nodded, who still had no idea that Tidus was, quickly, falling under Axel's spell. Namine flashed me a smile. My heart skipped a beat. Xion blew me a kiss for luck. I smiled. Pence and Hayner flashed me smiles, accompanied with a thumbs-up. Olette glared at me, for a moment. "Don't die." She said, simply. But it was enough. I felt them. Their friendship. "Roxas gained the Power of Friendship! Bond of Flame!" Said a voice from behind the fourth wall. A light appeared in my hands, and I felt something solidify. A blade. Flames flew around it. I smirked at Vanitas, who was not looking confident. "Fire!" I cried out. The blade began spinning in my hands, and a huge tornado of fire appeared on the stage, sucking up all of Vanitas' unversed. When the flames died away. It was just me and Vanitas. He did not look confident. In a flash, my blade impaled him and he popped. Little coins and orbs fell from his body. I ate the orbs, as fast as I could, trying to get the five second rule. And then I counted up the money. "200 munny? Wasn't he worth more than that?" I sighed, and looked around. The place was in shambles. The stage was completely burnt. The rest was in ruins, and covered in unconscious bodies. I shared a look with Namine. We both made the same decision, without talking. Run. "See you at band practice!" I called out to the other members of Sex Ba-boom. I'll see you at home Axel. Feel free to bring Tidus." Before, I left I saw Selphie frown at my sentence and saw her turn to see Axel and Tidus making out. She gave out a scream.

Me and Namine were outside of my apartment. "So, anything you want to tell me?" I asked, a hint of annoyance and sarcasm in my voice. Namine rolled her eyes. "All right. So, if you date me, you may have to defeat my seven evil exes." She said, as if she had just told me what she thought tomorrow's weather would be. But somehow, I didn't care. "KK." I answered, and Namine laughed. "So, we're dating now?" She nodded. "And yes, we can make out." Aw. This girl already knew me so well. We started kissing. But a nasty thought just had to appear, in my head. But what do I know about you? And then another. This one I asked her. "So, this guy, Marluxia? Is he one of your evil exes?" At that moment, Namine actually paled more. Which I didn't think was possible. Her eyes widened. And she started letting out a glow of darkness. "I'll see you tomorrow." Namine said, quickly. She rushed inside her apartment and slammed the door.

_Author's Notes- Well, there you go. First evil ex- Vanitas. Second evil ex- Seifer! Look forward to that. And thanks to Tobi for reviewing! Next Time- Roxas' (Evil) Ex-Girlfriends!_


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas' (Evil) Ex-Girlfriends!

_Author's Notes- Hope you had a Merry Christmas Everyone! And have a Happy New Year! I now have the entire book series of the Scott Pilgrim series, so updates should be more frequent. I must say the book series is amazing. It showed a lot of things the movie didn't. Like, did you know that Scott had a brother? And that Stephen and Neil are brothers? Yeah. The books teaches me a lot of things._

For awhile now, my memory has been pretty messed up. I haven't been able to remember much, like it's gotten blurry. But little by little, it's been returning. At that time, I didn't think much of it, but my memories were his secret weapon.

My first real girlfriend was someone called Yuffie. Seven Years ago, I left Twilight Town and went to a high school in Radiant Gardens. The school was called Hallow Bastion. It used to be a chapel, but the priest took a love for teaching and converted his church into a school. I arrived and almost immediately I ran into bullies. Lea and Isa were cocky assholes, who ruled the school, right under the teachers' noses. I was the new kid and they went right for me. Isa was a beast, who people suspected to be a werewolf. He quickly went berserk on me and thrashed me until I was half-dead. Then Lea had the pleasure and hitting me repeatedly with his own little wooded frezbies. They hurt like hell. The principal of the school, Ansem, was evil and thought Isa and Lea were golden boys. He picked on me, and blamed me for picking a fight with people who were out of my league. I shrugged. No point picking a fight with the principal of the only school in Radiant Gardens. When I was walking out, she was there. "Isa and Lea get to you too?" She asked. This girl looked pretty worn out. Anger surged through me. "Isa and Lea pick on girls too?" She nodded. "Assholes." I muttered. She nodded again. "I'm Yuffie. I'm new, as you probably already guessed." I shook her hand. "Roxas. I'm new too. What class are you in?" "1-C." I nodded. "Same as me." A smile spread across her face. Later in class, we were talking about what was better- Bleach or Naruto? "I have to say Bleach." I said. She nodded. "Naruto's great and all, but with Bleach you're getting more and Ichigo is so cute." I wasn't sure I agreed with her at that point, but I was smart enough not to say anything. Yuffie came to dinner that night, and my parents were making a huge fuss over her. "Man, Roxas, you finally got enough balls to ask a girl out, and she's a real stunner too. Make sure she's not left alone with me." By the time, my father Cid had said that, the two of us bolted for the door. We ran for the hills, and ended up making out with each other. We stayed at Yuffie's place that night. I slept on the couch, and Yuffie in her bed, which I had to say a thousand times, before anyone started to believe me. Of course, the rumours still spread like wildfire, all thanks to Selphie.

As I already mentioned, I met Olette through Yuffie. She went to a different school, a very elite school, which I didn't know existed in Radiant Gardens. Me and Yuffie were talking about making a band. "Why the hell should we start a band. I can only play a few notes on bass and guitar!" Yuffie shrugged. Holding her tambourine, which was designed so that the little symbol things inside, looked like Shurikens. She was going to be lead singer. "It's just something to do. Life at Hallow Bastion, is soooo boring. I just need a little excitement in my life." I put on fake hurt and clutched my chest. "Am I not exciting enough for you?" I demanded, although anyone with half a brain cell could pick on the sarcasm. I admitted that life at Hallow Bastion sucked. Then a though made its way into my head. "Wait. We need another person. A drummer." Yuffie nodded, enthusiastically. "Drums would help." She said. Yuffie stood up and ran to get her laptop. "I'll see if there are any drummers our age, in the area." While Yuffie did that, I had the task of getting snacks. When I was out, I was just about to grab the last sticks of Sea-salt ice-cream, when a hand brushed against mine. Soft. Female. I deducted. I looked up, to see I was right. A girl with pixie like features, and a cute little smile. (Yeah, Olette used to smile a lot. It was only after we broke up, that she turned into this sourpuss.) "I'm sorry. You go ahead and take them." I shook my head. "Nah. You go on." Another idea made its way into my otherwise idealess head. Two in one day though. This band thing must be making my blood pump, or something. "Hey, I'll let you have the ice-cream, if you can tell me where I might find a drummer." Olette made out like she was having a hard time figuring this question out. Then she gasped, as if it had just struck her. "I know. I'm a drummer!" I smiled. "No way. Hey, tell you what. I buy the ice-cream for you, and you join this band, that me and my girlfriend set up." Her eyes went ice cold. "Break up with your girlfriend and then I'll join the band." For one scary moment, I thought she was serious. Then she burst out laughing. "Oh my God! You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless." Then she turned serious again. "I like to get boys to leave their girlfriends for me, without telling them to, anyway." She laughed again, and then we walked to the checkout together.

After that, my memories get very foggy. I think Olette and Yuffie got on well enough, but both girls noticed that I seemed to get along with Olette better than Yuffie. I went round to her house once, to find her in her room balling her eyes out. "Roxas! Do you love me?" She asked, as soon as I had entered the room. The question caught me by the surprise. But what surprised me more, was the answer. "No. I'm sorry Yuffie. I love Olette." She nodded, as if expecting as such. "We were drifting apart. I think it's better if we went back to being friends. Our relationship was always more comfortable back then." I nodded. We went out and had some ice-cream. We were just about finished, when this little dork, from Olette's school arrives. "Sir Roxas." He starts. The guy is dressed in a hat, that looks like it's out of Harry Potter. A cloak, some pants and a pair of gloves, that are way too big for him. I put him down as the type, who plays those online fantasy games, and takes it really seriously. "I have come to deliver a message from Lord Shinra." I had heard of Rufus Shinra. He was this snooty rich kid, who thought he was better than everyone else, because his parents were billionaires. "Go on, squire." I said, making a joke. Vivi seemed pleased. "Lord Shinra is challenging you to a duel for the heart of the lovely Olette. They are at the Midgar building, waiting for you." I put my fist, in my flat out hand, like I had seen on TV, when people remember or realise something. "The Midgar building. That's the name of Olette's school." Vivi had run off and Yuffie was giving me an annoyed look. "So, are you going to fight for Olette or what?" I shrugged, like I didn't really care, because I thought it looked cooler. "I guess."

The Midgar building was on the outskirts of Radiant Gardens. No wonder I hadn't heard of it. As soon as I walked in, I saw wave after wave of thugs, who went done after one punch. Rufus was on the roof of the Midgar Building. He had Olette bounded, gagged and was hanging upside down. She was red faced and currently unconscious. I ran up to her. "Olette!" I checked to make sure she was breathing and turned on Rufus. "You monster! What did you do to her?" Rufus chuckled. "Idiot. She's gagged and hanging upside down. The oxygen in her body isn't going around like it should, so her body's shut down, until the problem can be rectified." I blinked. I only understood about half of what he just said. "You know something? You're a dick!" I ran at full speed, with my fist raised. The impact caught Rufus by surprise. I heard a crack, and Rufus was blown away, and off the roof. I didn't look down at him. I went straight to Olette and undid her binds. She fell into my arms, and her eyes fluttered open. We looked into each other's eyes. "Roxas. I love…" I broke her off with a long passionate kiss. "Don't go sappy on me. This isn't a chick flick." I carried her back to her house, where we spent the rest of the day making out. As time went on, me and Yuffie were getting on better. Me, Olette and Yuffie made a band called NarutoXIchigo. (Yuffie had taken a huge liking for Yoai). But as time went on more… "You're moving to Twilight Town?" It was the morning after I had taken her virginity. She was not happy. I left her, went to university and met Hayner. Along with that, I met my roommate; Tifa Lockhart. Hayner went out with Paine, and…Oh what KK12? I have to wait for talking about Tifa. You still haven't thought of a new name for her? Can you hurry up, we meet Tifa soon. Okay then, I guess I should tell you about my newest ex-girlfriend.

I was in town, with Axel. He was looking for something for his new boyfriend; Tidus. They had been dating for a week, which meant that I had been dating Namine for a week and a day. Which also meant that I had been cheating on Xion for a week and a day. It was time to end it. I had phoned Xion, before I had went out. She was coming to meet me here, so Axel left me to go into a fishing shop. Usually Axel hated anything to do with water, since he couldn't swim, but he liked Tidus and was making an effort to do stuff with him. I met with Xion in the usual spot. As soon as she went in, she rushed to the CD rack. I found that quite interesting, so I went to investigate. "Everything all right?" She was giving off squeals of delight. I looked at the CD, she was holding in her hands. I scowled and let out a low groan. The CD was of a band called 'The Advent Children'. The band was made a three people. A bass player called Cloud. A drummer called Aeris. And, of course, a singer and keyboardist called Tifa Lockhart, or as she was known to the rest of the world; Ayumi Heart. She had tried to make a Japanese name. "Have you heard of these guys?" Xion asked me. I nodded and my expression must have told her to drop the subject. "I think we should break up." Her expression was total shock. "Is this because of The Advent Children because I don't have to like them." I shook me head, and tried to avoid eye contact, with her tear filled peepers. "I've met someone else, and I refuse to cheat on you Xion. Also, I think you should meet someone your own age." All I could hear was her sobbing, and the sound of my heart breaking. I hated doing this, but I had been cheating on her for way too long. I should've broken up with her long before this." I left her in the shop sobbing and stuttering out her love for me. People stared at me, all the way to do the door. I left, but I felt considerably better afterwards.

Xion's POV

Okay Roxas, move over. This next bit has to be done by someone who was actually there. Okay, so after Roxas dumps me. I go and realise that this new girl Roxas met, was the same girl that was there at the Haunted Mansion sitting with Axel, Selphie and Tidus. Needless to say, I was a little annoyed. "He's dating some fat ass prostitute!" I cried. My best friend Kairi was in my bathroom, suffering through my little rant. "Already?" She asked. Kairi looks a lot like me. They say that everybody has someone out there, who looks exactly like them. Kairi's mine. She looks like me, just with red hair. "Yeah." I nodded. "He says he met someone else. He says he refuses to cheat on me." I told her, my voice full of admiration. Kairi looked doubtful. "So you're bleaching your hair because…?" "Because I'm going to make myself look so good and go and take down this fat ass chick." Kairi blinked, as she started rubbing in the dye into my scalp. "And how do you plan on doing that?" She asked. I raised my hand. There was a flash of light. Kairi shrieked and jumped back. I sat up. I looked at myself and smirked. I looked total kick-ass. I had white lightning shaped highlights, in my black hair. In my hands, there was a blade in my hands, which was shaped like a key. A Keyblade. Fed by my hate for Namine. The blade was black. The hilt was shaped like two bats. And the teeth spelt darkness in kanji. There was a little black crown, hanging off the hilt, like a keychain. I named it Oblivion.

Namine's POV

Okay, enough of making yourself look cool, Xion. So after Xion had dyed her hair and summoned her Keyblade, she set off looking for me. I was out making deliveries. In fact, I believe I had just come out of the library and was about to start my bike in the car park, when Oblivion came down, missing me by inches. I jumped off my bike, and looked into the sky. Xion was there, although I didn't really recognise her at that point. "What the hell was that for?" I exclaimed. She landed, gracefully, picked up her blade and looked at me with cold eyes. "Roxas broke up with me to be with you. Now I'm going to kill you!" I rolled my eyes. Then I realised that this is the kind of thing that Roxas was going to be going through for the rest of the series, so I thought why not? She advanced on me, and I deflected a slash from her blade, with my own weapon of choice. A giant hammer. Xion looked at me, wide eyed. Completely stunned. "What the hell do you have Ramona's hammer for? Shouldn't you have like a giant pen or maybe a Keyblade?" I shrugged. "KK12 thought it would be cooler if I kept the hammer, and I had to agree." I was faster than Xion. After my explanation, I went right for her face. She got her blade up in time, to protect her face, but the impact still caused her pain, and she lost her ground. I hit her in the leg. She cried out. The bash to her leg might have broken it. She crashed onto the ground, and clutched her leg. Defiantly broken. I came to her. "You ok? Sorry about that. I can heal it. I took a healing course back at Castle Oblivion." She let me massage her leg, and it glowed bright green. After I was done, she flexed it, and then kicked me in the chin. I fell back, in surprise. My hammer fell out of my hands. Xion got up, and lunged with her blade. My eyes widened and I made a corridor of darkness on the spot, sucking Xion and her blade away. She reappeared, a few metres away looking confused. I grabbed my hammer, got up and created another corridor of darkness. I was right above Xion, who was searching the area. Then I smacked the hammer right into her school. She never saw it coming. Her skull cracked. Their was blood everywhere, including on my clothes. I sighed. "Overkill." I told myself. I cleared the blood and healed her injuries. I also had to heal my jaw, which she had almost dislodged. I gave her unconscious body a small smirk. The girl had some spunk. I got on my motorbike, checked my schedule, and speeded off towards my next delivery.

Roxas' POV

Well, shall we go on then. Even though KK12 says that we should wait to back flash about Tifa, but even though. I guess a little foreshadowing wouldn't hurt. I was in the house. Since I had used his credit card to buy the damn thing, Axel made me play Kingdom Hearts. To put it into the words. The main character sucks. I mean a key like weapon? What was the point? Why did Disney have to wreck everything? And the game for the Wii. Epic Mickey. The ads made it sound better than it actually was. So, overall, total letdown. Just then, the phone rang. I paused the game. Went over and answered the phone. "Hi Roxas." The world froze. The voice was female, although probably a little more commanding than most. It belonged to Tifa Lockhart, who at this point made me sick, just thinking about her. "Tifa Lockhart." I heard a tut from the other end of the line. "Please. Call me Ayumi." "Fine. Ayumi Heart." "Better. So anyway, how are you?" "I've been better." "It's been a long time." "A year." "Wow. Time flies." "Yeah." "You still living with Axel." "Yeah. We sleep in the same bed. It's totally hot." "Well, miaow. Are you being openly gay with me?" "Shut up." "Okay, okay. Dismiss that. So, got any girlfriends at the mo?" "Yeah. This totally hot girl, who can control darkness." "I thought you were going out with a chick called Xion." "We were, but my new girlfriend and I just clicked." "I'm sure you did." "Not what I meant." "So, what's her name?" "…Namine. Namine White." "Oh." "Oh? Do you know her or something?" "Not personally. But I hear a lot about her. I gotta say. I'm jealous." "You're jealous?" "I'm allowed, aren't I?" "Sure, but you left me for that Cloud guy." "Yeah, so? Cloud's great. I love going through his spiky hair, while he's naked and I'm on his lap." "So what? Did you call to try and make me sick, or something?" "Now, now Roxas. That's not it at all. I happen to know that you're in a band with Hayner and Olette. That's true, right." "Yes…" "Well, I'll tell you what. The Advent Children are playing a few gigs in Twilight Town, starting next week. We were wondering if you could come see us play for the 1st week and be our opening act the times after that." "Uh…Sure. The guys would be up for that." "Oh and Roxas? Be sure to bring Namine as well." "…Okay." "Perfect. I've enjoyed this little talk, Roxas. See you soon." With that the phone went dead. I put it down. Then I crawled up into a ball and started hyperventilating.

_Author's Notes- If anyone found the change in POV annoying. I apologise. It was just a way I thought about doing the story. If you did find it annoying, please say so, so I can learn from the mistake and never do it again. Anyway, next time we will meet Seifer. _


	5. Chapter 5

Getting Over Him

_A/N- Oh god. Why can't I get this story updated, regularly! I'm sorry, that this was late, I was hoping to have more done, by now. Oh well. _

"So…you're a stalker now?"

Axel shrugged still watching this blond guy on our small television. His name was Seifer Almasy. He was an actor, known for playing bad boy roles, and apparently he was hot.

"When I see what I like, I get it." Axel answered, without taking his eyes off the screen.

"I thought you were going out with that guy Tidus?" I asked, thinking back to a couple of weeks ago, when Axel had stolen Selphie's girlfriend at the same time his old boyfriend, Ventus had gotten back together with **his** old boyfriend, Terra.

Axel shook his head. "Nah. I was the guy who helped him out of the closet, but that guy's not for me. Way too uke for his own good. But I got him together with a friend of mine. Wakka. You remember him?"

I nodded, remembering the black guy, with a funny accent. "I just still don't believe you went and turned the guy gay, took his virginity and then gave him to another guy. And then, after all that, Selphie still loves you!"

Axel shrugged again, this time starting to smirk. "A gay guy's charm." He said. Axel's eyes glazed over as Seifer took his shirt off, revealing a muscular chest, with washboard abs to boot. Axel cried out, in excitement.

I shook my head and left the apartment. When Axel got like this, there was no way I was going to get involved.

"Seifer Almasy, huh?" Namine asked, apparently interested in the subject of Axel's new crush.

I had headed over to Namine's place after the whole thing with Axel, and once I started telling her about Axel, she had started to take interest in the subject.

"Why do you care?" I asked, suspiciously. Namine laughed, at the expression on my face.

"It's okay! I don't feel anything for him…anymore." My eyes widened. Namine flashed me a guilty grin. A wave of nausea swept over me.

"No way." I stuttered, still not believing what Namine was telling me.

She shook her head and held up her hands. She was telling me not to worry, but I still was. Seifer Almasy was this muscle god, who was also a pro-skater and an award winning actor. I could get an inferiority complex, with just being in the same room, as him

"It's okay, really. He's my second evil ex, so you'll have to fight him, but I haven't seen him since High School. We were…14? I think we kissed once. But seriously, I dated him out of pity. Seifer was this greasy haired boy, who snitched on people so he was free to ride around on his skateboard, without getting in trouble. He had no friends, and when he asked me out for the…twentieth time that week, I just couldn't stand seeing that stupid little face, snivelling, with snot coming out of his nose!"

I began to breathe easier after that. Namine told me a lot of embarrassing stuff. Stuff that I'd bet not people in the guy's fan club or _wikipedia _could know about.

"Thanks Namine." I told her. My girlfriend's face went blank.

"What for? It looks like I practically gave you a heart attack, when I told you about him and I dating him for like half a week? Maybe."

I gave her a shrug, in reply. I didn't know why I said it, I just felt like it. Maybe I was thanking her for telling me all the embarrassing stuff about Seifer, which I'm sure Axel will find interesting.

Namine began laughing. "You're such a weirdo!" While Namine was having her fits of giggles, she glanced at her watch and her face fell. "Damn! I gotta get to work. Roxas?" She gave me a pleading look.

I nodded at her, and started getting up. She needed to get to work and I needed to leave. I had a look at my own watch. It was coming past ten. Band Practice would be soon, and I had to tell everyone about what Tifa. Oh yeah…and I suppose I should of told them how I had broken up with Xion. Despite it being over a week since that had happened, I hadn't mentioned it yet.

"Hey guys!" I said, as soon as I was in the door. Hayner welcomed me into his house. Pence nodded at me, looking up from his DS. Olette glared at me, noting my existence from behind her drums. "I've got some good news and bad news." I told them.

Hayner sported a worried look, as soon as I said this. Pence flashed me a thumbs-up, to show he was listening despite still playing his game. And Olette was still glaring at me. So, I guess that meant she was listening. "Okay, good news. I'm going out with this totally hot girl, and I think I'm finally over Tifa!"

Hayner patted me on the back. Olette looked outraged. "And what, may I ask, did you do with Xion?" She asked, an icy edge to her voice that made me shiver.

"Uh…you see. We broke up!" I said. "Shall we get to the bad news?"

Everyone looked at me, like I had just killed each of their pets. "What?" I demanded.

"You are a freaking heartless bastard Roxas!" Olette cried.

I scowled at Olette. "Yeah. Coming from the girl who never shows any emotions except for hate and rage! That makes you pretty heartless, as well!"

"Roxas…why do you think I'm like this?" She asked me. There was something in her eyes that made me not say something like 'because you're a spiteful bitch.' It was pain.

"Me?" I guessed, despite seeing how me leaving her, out of no choice of my own was enough of a reason for her to go so gloom and doom on me.

"Bingo." And said no more on the subject, as if I was supposed to understand what the heck she was talking about! My memory of that time was becoming worse and worse, so maybe I did something wrong when I left, or something.

"What's the bad news?" Hayner asked, irritated by me and Olette fighting.

I bit my lip. A common reaction, when I had something to say and I didn't want to say it. "Ayumi…Tifa called me, recently."

Pence looked up from his game. I heard whatever character he was playing scream, as he died. Olette's expression flickered to what I mistook as concern, but she says it must have been a trick of the light. Hayner looked anxious. His happy-go-lucky attitude completely leaving him. "Go on." He told me.

I took a breath. "She asked us to play at this new place that's opening in Dark City. The Castle That Never Was. It's their Grand Opening."

Hayner started bouncing off the walls. Not exactly the reaction I had been hoping for. "What the hell are you doing?"

Hayner chuckled and gave me an embarrassed grin. "Sorry man. But, seriously, I don't see how this is the bad news. This is great. We're going to playing at a grand opening and we'll be opening for a band that's be on magazine covers!"

I rolled my eyes and Hayner shut up. "I mean…we'll go to comfort you against the horrid bitch that is your ex-girlfriend, Tifa Lockhart." Hayner reached out his fist, wanting me to bump it. I laughed and gave the poor sap what he wanted.

_Olette's POV (_A/N- Decided to do it still, since I didn't get any complaints.)

Rufus Shinra held me close. I felt his breathe against my neck, as he sucked hard. I smiled. I enjoyed it. I enjoyed everything about him. His casual and cute looks, with a smart waistcoat and shirt on. I enjoyed his blond fringe tickling my face, as he embraced me. But I liked one thing most of all. One thing he said to me, over and over, just because I wanted to hear those words. "Tell me again!" I cried, before breaking off his lips from my own.

"I killed him." He said, before lunging back at me, his tongue finding its way into the familiar cave, that was my mouth. I pulled him back out.

"Who?" His eyes gleamed.

"Roxas Highwind." (A/N- Reminder, Cid is his father. Haven't decided on brother and mother yet.)

At that point, I stopped resisting. I let him do what he wanted with me. I let him force his tongue down my throat. I let him force me against the wall and I let him force his way into me. But he was too strong for me. Too forceful. Actually, he was a bit of a dick. He just wanted to rule me way too much. I fell down.

"It's so sad." Familiar voices kept muttering. What's so sad? I wondered. Then I looked around.

I was in some sort of church. A cathedral. Stained glass windows and everything. It was familiar. It was the great hall part of Roxas' old school. Hallow Bastion. This is where he'd pray and junk. The people around me were all friends from high school. What was I doing here?

Then I realised. In almost every vivid dream, there's usually this moment where you come under this realisation and wake up to escape it. Well, I didn't wake up. I just stood there, looking at Roxas' unmoving body.

He wasn't breathing. His heart wasn't moving. He was no longer living. He was dead. Murdered. By my own boyfriend, because I had wished this to happen. So, you might say I was his murderer. But had I really wanted this? Even back then, when he left without saying goodbye, did I want this? No.

"Are all of your dreams like this?" A girl asked me. I spun around on the spot, and looked at a girl drenched in white. Very light blond hair, which flowed down her back. Along with a white dress, which was hidden underneath a biker jacket and ripped jeans. Plus she wore a helmet. So, how did I know what she looked like normally. I had seen this girl before. "You're Namine, aren't you? Roxas' new girlfriend."

She nodded, and gave me a playful smirk. "Nice to meet you, Olette. Don't worry I won't tell the guy a thing. This stays between you and me."

I looked over at Roxas' body. So stiff. So unnatural. The very thought was making me shudder. "Thank you."

After that weird dream, my day was so normal, it was almost boring. I share a flat with some real bitches. And out of all those bitches, Edea Kramer was their Queen.

I got up, had a shower, dressed and got ready to go to work in a little rundown shop, which sells food and stuff. But most people got to the one down the road from it, because that one has refrigeration and, more importantly, Sea-Salt Ice-cream. My boss was out a lot of the time too, so it was usually me and this other girl who worker there. Fuu.

"Stop making all that noise, you nasty little dyke!" Edea wasn't a morning person. In fact, I was pretty sure she wasn't human at all. She talked and acted like she was some sort of witch. She had long black hair, but it was tied up in this weird hair thing, that neither me nor KK12 want to try and describe. She normally has brown eyes, but I swear I've seen them go yellow, when she's angry.

I look up at her glowering. Apparently, like me she used to be very nice. I guess she's just another case of men being jerks. "I'm tragically sorry that I woke you up with my incredibly loud stomping Edea. Please forgive me." I learnt a little while ago, by accident really, that Edea won't be such a bitch, if you act like a child and speak like one.

"…Okay. Just don't let it happen again!" And with that happy goodbye, I walk out the door and slam it shut, behind me, making the loudest noise, it could have possibly made.

The old man, who ran the shop was out, like I expected. There were no customers, as per usual. Inside was Fuu, with her almost purple hair, which covered one eye, and her gay roommate Rai, who was dropping off her lunch. "I'm not your slave, ya know. I've got my own stuff to do and I can't just doing stuff, like bringing your lunch, just because you forgot it ya know?"

Fuu nodded, with a pouty expression. I knew it was fake. Fuu forgot her lunch almost every other day, just so Rai could come up here and she could see him get all hot and bothered.

"Hey Olette." Rai said, passing me, as he left the little hole-in-the-ground, where I work.

"I hate you Rai. Don't try to get friendly with me!" I warned him, after my crazy dream, I was in no mood to see anyone I didn't hate, so that meant, basically, everyone in Twilight Town, except maybe Fuu.

The dark skinned man sneered at me. "Totally hateful bitch!" He called me, as he walked out of the door.

Fuu gave me a high-five. "Nice one. I'm going over to the shop down the lane and picking up some real stuff that I can have for lunch, rather than this crap. You want anything?"

I waved off the offer. "Nah. But, do me a favour, bring out the TV and put on something really morbid and horrible…and Japanese."

Fuu nodded and did as she was told like a lap dog, then she left me to watch this old black and white movie called, _Unit 731. _It was all about these Japanese Scientists, who were experimenting on humans in the fields of medicine, so there was lots of guts, organs and gallons of fake blood. They also experimented in torture, so needless to say I loved it. _But you love someone else more._ Came an annoying voice in my head.

_Axel's POV_

Seifer Almasy was _so_ hot! He was an Adonis! The short blond hair, the blue eyes, the _smoking_ hot bod! I wanted him so bad. But apparently, he was evil…and straight. But, hey, I can change that.

I was just in my apartment, staring at the picture of my man. It was taking a lot of restraint not to lick the picture, but hey wasn't I the 'cool gay roommate.' I had to control myself and not go crazy and so…flamboyant. Well…maybe this once.

I threw the picture before my mouth and licked up and down and all around. My time doing this was ended, swiftly, by the ringing of my telephone. "I swear to God, I will kill this person."

It was Xion. Okay, maybe not kill, but I would defiantly not be acting friendly to her for a little while.

"Is Roxas there?" She sounded scared. Was this calling up to tell Roxas that she had tried to kill his girlfriend, with a stupid key based weapon. I mean, seriously, wouldn't something like a chainsaw been a much better weapon.

"Uh…sorry Xion. He's out at the moment, actually. He said he would be back about eight, but you never know with him." There was something wrong here. I could almost hear an echo of my words. There was no way it was happening in my little sucky apartment. So, where was it coming from?

"Oh! Well…could you tell him I called? In fact, why don't I just come over and wait for him there!" I frowned. I was defiantly hearing these words being repeated, but this time, I heard the echo much louder. "Well…if you want to. I'm just sitting around, it's not very interesting." I got out of my comfy chair, making sure to hide my dampened picture of a shirtless Seifer, carefully away. I moved closer to the door, and put my ear to it. "Are you at home?"

Xion hesitated. "Um…actually, I'm closer to your place." I nodded. Yep. I opened the door and Xion was there, holding her phone to her ear, looking absolutely mortified.

I looked at her, sadly. She was messed up. Roxas had taken her heart and messed with her head. Now, she was this obsessed little girl, who didn't know what to do with her life. "Xion."

She fell to her knees and started balling her eyes out. "Oh please! I'm sorry! I swear I didn't see anything with you and that Seifer Almasy picture! Please don't hurt me!"

I gave out an annoyed sigh and put my head back, looking at the ceiling, wondering what to do. People thought that just because I was gay, I was this problem solving expert, when it came to relationships. I wasn't, but I could try my best.

"Xion. I happen to know that Roxas wants you in his life. Him and the rest of the band, particularly Hayner, are missing you and your fan girl like qualities. I think you should start going to their practices again. And also, find someone else. Get over Roxas, or at least make others think you're over him, so that they're not depressed by that god damned pathetic look in your eyes!"

Xion shut up. I wondered if I had been too hard on her. But then, she slowly started to nod, as if realising something. "You're right Axel. I should start going to the practices again!" And then, she did something that really unnerved me. She smiled. But in such a way, that it was almost creepy. In fact, forget almost. It was creepy! "And you're right. I should make people think I've moved on and get a new boyfriend."

Xion turned on the spot and started texting on her phone. I marvelled at her speed. I was a gossipy bitch, but even I couldn't go that fast. This chick was determined.

_Roxas' POV_

"Hayner! This is Namine. My new girlfriend." Namine had finally decided to come to band practice and meet the guys, properly.

"Hey." Hayner said, giving her the once over. "She looks cool. Let her in."

Namine walked in and inspected the apartment. She turned on me. "Why can't you have an apartment that's even half as nice as this?" She asked me, raising her hands in the air, referring to Hayner and Pence's apartment.

I shrugged and walked into the kitchen. "We'll have to wait till Olette gets here. Sit down. I'll make some tea." Hayner said, pulling out some chairs, around a rather nice oak table. Namine shot me another look.

Time passed. Hayner and Namine talked, but something told me they didn't think much of each other. "Where's Pence, by the way?" I asked, trying to change the subject off their current topic. Me.

Hayner chortled, as if remembering a funny joke. "Oh. Yeah, he's off on a _date_." He said, putting air quotes around the word 'date'. It's true, though, that Pence hadn't been asked out by anyone ever. So, this was most probably a lie. Still, not everybody could have a new girlfriend for every new period of their lives.

"Hey guys." Olette walked into the kitchen, taking her shoes off and flinging them around anywhere. Then she saw Namine. "…Hello…"

Olette looked at Namine, as if she were a ghost. Namine smiled at Olette. "Ah. So you are Olette. Sorry about this morning." She said. Wait? These two knew each other.

"Uh…sure. As long as you're cool, then I suppose I don't mind. Just as long as it's not a regular thing." Namine shook her head.

"I've seen enough of that. I'll go somewhere else from now on. No worries, however, can I say. I do like your work. I've had similar fantasies, with the assholes I've dated."

I couldn't understand a word they were saying. So, I just sat there and watched them talking to each other. Olette sat down next to Namine. No sign of anger on her face. More like curiosity.

The two girls started talking…and laughing. Olette was laughing? No way! "So…do you approve Olette?"

The brunette's expression changed to her normal sullen look, but she gave Namine a glance and smirked. "Actually…yeah. You've finally got yourself a girl fit enough for me not to hate." She turned to Namine. "You lose a bet?" She asked.

Namine burst out laughing. My jaw dropped. "Oi!"

Olette put her hands up, in surrender. "Okay then. How did you guys meet?" Namine and I exchanged thoughtful looks.

"I'm not exactly sure. It's a long story."

"Try reading the Fanfic sometime…actually seriously do. KK12 needs more readers. And after watching the DVD of the Scott Pilgrim VS the World, he's realised he's made a huge mistake in his writing, which he can't change, so we've got a new plot point."

"What is this Fanfic anyway? I mean, why are we breaking the fourth wall, so much?"

"KK 12 can answer that."

"He speaks?"

"The guy's like God, ask him and maybe if he feels like it, he'll comply and answer you."

"Oh. Hey KK12! What's up with this story!"

"_Don't speak to me like that, you OOC! I am your God, I can replace you with another character, if I so choose. Maybe Elfe."_

"What? That's just wrong! She's Rufus' daughter! And what's with the FF characters when this is a KH story?"

"_Because there isn't enough KH characters without resorting to Disney ones! And to answer your original question. This is a Fanfic, which breaks the fourth wall, based on a comic book series, which breaks the fourth wall, which is done as a video game. Basically, that means, this Fanfic is going to be so messed up, it doesn't matter what the hell I do with it! Now that I've said it, it must be canon!"_

Everyone blinked. "That was odd. I would be careful, if I were you, it sounds like he's going to rip you apart." Namine advised her new friend.

"To me it sounded as if he was looking for a way to fill some space." Olette said, shrugging.

"Hayner? I'm home!" Pence sounded excited, almost giddy.

Hayner started chuckling. "Oh yeah. How did your date go?" He said, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"It was great!" Said a familiar female voice. Hayner, Olette and I all froze.

"Pence! Tell me you didn't…!"

"Hey guys!" Xion said, coming into the kitchen, holding Pence's hand. She smirked at me, as she sat down in Pence's lap and cuddled up to him.

Everyone in the room was in shock, even Namine, who remembered Xion being ready to kill her for going out with Roxas and now here she was.

Here Xion was dating Pence!

_A/N- Still haven't met Seifer yet. Sorry. But what did you think of this chapter? I finally got some character development in and some plot points in motion. Also, a bit of romance going. Dreams and fantasies so far, but that will become reality soon. Haven't decided if I will include Lemon or not. What do you guys think?_

Next Time- Seifer, I swear!


	6. Chapter 6

Seifer!

_A/N- Yeah, so Seifer finally shows up. And this story has made a good eight reviews, which, sadly, is pretty good for five of my chapters. Anyway, I hope everyone has or had a good half term! _

Everyone in the room, looked at Pence and Xion who had their arms around each other, with utter surprise, complete with the dislocated jaws, wide eyes and 'The Scream' stances.'

"Hey guys. It's been awhile." Xion said, still in Pence's lap. She was looking at me, in particular. Their was something about her. The lightning bolt shaped bleached highlights in her hair, her almost evil smirk. Was this the same Xion I dated, or a monster I had created?

Hayner moved in between Olette and myself. "Did she seduce Pence, just so she could come back here, or something?" He asked, fearing for his best friend and roommate.

Olette shook her head, annoyed by Hayner's stupidity. "She's obviously trying to make Roxas jealous."

Namine raised an eyebrow. "So, when and why exactly did you date her?" She asked me, still eyeing Xion, who was all but doing Pence while they were sitting on the sofa.

"Uh…well…you see…Xion was nice…um…I was helping her out once, and we were sort of doing things very slowly. And, we kissed like twice and she said she loved me, but I broke up with her, because you were in my head and…"

"Oh god! Did I make you break up with her? Man, maybe I should apologise…then again she did try to kill me." Namine said, thoughtfully thinking the whole situation over.

Hayner pulled me towards him. "Y'know, he broke the rules. You're supposed to wait three months, before you start going out with your friend's ex-girlfriend. Do you think we should bring him outside? I can get my bat with the nails in and we could always beat him a little."

I shook my head, slowly, trying to find out if Hayner was serious or not. I decided he was and continued. "Besides, that rule only applies if the guy makes a move on the girl, but Xion asked him out. She's got dominance and we can't hit a girl." Hayner nodded, understanding my logic and going back to where he was sitting.

"Wait a sec. How old is she?" Namine's voice entered my ears and I a part of my began to die. I turned around on the spot. Olette was right beside her. My eyes widened and I realised my life was over. But Olette didn't seem to want to end my life…for once. She didn't answer Namine's question, and the girl in the white dress eventually forgot she had even asked it. She and Olette began talking about other things. Likes, dislikes, I came up, then something about whatever happened this morning. I tuned out. Urg. Girl Talk.

Suddenly, my phone rang. Thankful, for something to do while everyone was getting along. (Maybe a bit too much for Xion and Pence.)

"Hey. Is this Roxas Highwind." A deep and somehow familiar voice asked me. I frowned as I tried to remember where I knew the voice from.

"Yeah. That's me. Who's this?" He started chuckling, as if the simple question was somehow funny to him.

"Seriously?" He asked, still seeming to find it funny. When I didn't answer, he seemed to get annoyed. "My name is Seifer Almasy. I've been asked to kick your skinny little ass."

My eyes widened. Namine saw my expression. "What's up?" She asked, anxiously, looking at the phone in my hand.

I mouthed the word 'Seifer.' Her eyes went cold and she nodded, curtly. I noticed that everyone's eyes were on me. Even Xion and Pence had come up for some air and to watch me. There was something about the level of worry in Xion's eyes, which made me feel strangely guilty.

"Seifer. You're Namine's second evil ex?"

"Damn straight. It took awhile, but she finally succumbed to my charm." I had put the phone on speaker, so everyone could hear. Namine put her finger in her mouth and started to make gagging sounds.

"So you're going to try to kill me, alright I suppose. At least you have the decency to announce yourself and ask for the fight. Unlike Vanitas, who just busted through the roof, while I was playing with my band." I know it sounded an odd thing to say, but somehow I was strangely impressed by how nice Seifer was being, in comparison to Vanitas.

"Urk! That's so like that little worm. I heard he even tried to kidnap you and then did on stage or something. It was all a desperate attempt to impress Namine, so she would take him back." He said, and I actually laughed. Man this was weird, there was no way this guy was evil. More like a school bully, where he would be mean, but he can't really be mean 24/7.

Everyone was giving me odd looks, especially Namine, who didn't like the idea of the two getting along so well, considering they were going to try to be killing each other soon. "So…uh…where should I come to fight you?"

"Hm…well I'm at the Sandlot right now. That fighting arena, where they have those little tournaments every now and then? Yeah, I'm training for a part in another movie. So if you would just get here as soon as possible. That would be great bye."

Everyone followed me to the sandlot, apparently interested in the idea of being Seifer Almasy's rag doll. Axel was already there, and had been watching Seifer workout and train for this boxing movie he was going to be staring in.

Everyone recognised Seifer, as he came towards our little group. He was about the same height as us, maybe a little smaller than Axel and a little taller than me. "Which one of you is Roxas Highwind?" He asked, looking a little annoyed that he had to take time out of his schedule to try and kill me.

I sighed, deciding to get it over with. I put up my hand. "I a-" Seifer punched me in the stomach and I collapsed and lost consciousness almost straight away.

"Dude. You okay?" Axel, Seifer, Namine and Olette all hung over me, as I slowly started to gain consciousness.

"You don't have brain damage, do you?" Olette said, with the same gloomy expression as always. But if she didn't care, why did she ask? And why did she come here? Did she want to see me in pain?

"Dude. Let's take a break okay? I don't feel like beating up someone, if they're not up to full strength." Seifer said, helping me to sit up on one of the benches, which surrounded the Sandlot.

Namine handed me a coke, and started making sure that I didn't have a concussion or anything. When she was happy, she went to sit by Olette, as Seifer was sitting on my other side, and she didn't want to be anywhere near the guy. The feeling seemed mutual.

Seifer brought out a cigarette and lit it up. He brought it to his lips and blew out a small cloud of harmful fumes. Although, admittedly he did look cooler and more…badass. Then he pulled out a bottle of vodka. Okay, it was **his** body that was getting ruined.

"So…uh…Seifer. You and Namine. What went on, she didn't really tell me anything?" Seifer gave an understanding nod.

"Yeah. She doesn't like talking about her past boyfriends And as for me and her. Well, she can have you for all I care. I don't know about now, but she was a bit of a bitch in high school. She dumped me for this cocky pretty boy." He said, grinding his teeth.

Now it was my turn for the understanding nod. "I know what that's like. I had this ex-girlfriend. Same story."

Seifer got up and flashed me one of his confident smiles. "You know dude. I like ya. So, let's just say you give me about $100 and I say to the other exes that I beat you and that Namine has moved on and there's no need to be hanging around Twilight Town, anymore."

The offer was nice, but of course I just had to open my mouth. "Man, Axel wasn't kidding. You are a sell-out. I mean, seriously dude, is there anything you won't do for money?"

Seifer scowled and got up. "Okay dude. Your ass is mine." The sell-out aimed another punch at my stomach, which I was able to block. Then I sent a punch for his pretty boy face of his. He spit out his cigarette at me, which burnt my hand, on contact. I screamed in pain, and started shaking my hand and blowing on it, as people do.

Seifer smirked and sent me punch after punch after punch. And I was only dodging or blocking about half of them, which meant my body was getting covered in bruises. He sent my flying across the sandlot.

My friends became my spectators once again, watching the fight break out, with earnest expressions. Seifer wasn't too fast, so I was able to get back on my feet, before Seifer got to me. It happened again that I was dodging and blocking his fists. It was obvious to me that he was going to win this fight, if it kept up like this. His power far outmatched my own, and all I had on him was my superior speed…and brains.

I tried thinking of a way to get out of this. I went through everything I knew about this guy in my mind. He was cocky, couldn't resist a challenge unless he was getting paid not to, a skateboarder. I smirked. Got it!

"Hey Seifer." I said, while I was on the ground, with Seifer's finishing blow just about to be delivered.

He gave me a smirk. "Last words?" He asked, mockingly.

"I suppose you could say that." I answered. "It's just that I've been thinking. You used to be this awesome skater and I've got all this money in my wallet. What do you say, you let me die happy and show me your skills."

Seifer's smile had been growing bigger since I had started talking and now he was grinning ear to ear. "You're on."

"So you want me to skate down from Station Heights to the Sandlot without stopping? Easy!" Seifer said, cockily.

Then he began to frown. "Unfortunately, my board was jacked a few days ago and I haven't been able to get a new one yet."

Axel gave a little cough and I looked at him, accusingly. He met my gaze and I knew I had him. He couldn't stand against my glare!

Namine let him use a corridor of darkness and go home to get Seifer's skateboard, which he had stolen from Seifer's hotel suite a few days ago. It was covered in a few things, which told everyone what Axel had been using the board for.

After it was washed, Seifer took it to Station Height and raced down on it. He was going down fast 34 mph, 56 mph, 81 mph, 134 mph, 309 mph…

"Hey Xion. Can you stand like right here? And take out your Keyblade. Put it there…yep there. And wait." I had Xion stand, with her blade raised, right at the entrance that Seifer was coming through. He would be coming too fast to stop.

People looked away as Seifer screamed and there was a huge boom. Axel had started crying. I went over to comfort him. "The guy was a jackass anyway."

Axel nodded, still sad and I realised it was going to take a lot of alcohol to fix this. Then I realised that in twenty-four hours, I would have to see Tifa and her boyfriend. I was going to need about twice as much alcohol as Axel.

Me, Axel and Namine came to The Castle That Never Was together. Dark City was an area of Twilight Town invested by gangs, emos and Goths. Me and Axel should know. We were brought up here.

Inside the 'castle' it was all silver. A weird theme, but admittedly, it did look cool. Workers were made to wear black cloaks. Along with working here, the people also lived here.

Me and Axel were quick to find a few friends of ours. Zexion and Demyx were cool kids. Zexion had slate coloured hair and was a typical sensitive emo, with a love for books. Demyx was a surfer and a musician. He earned a living being a camp councillor at this place in Destiny Isles.

It wasn't long for Hayner to find our group. "Have you seen her?" I asked him.

Hayner shook his head and gave "No." as his simple reply. He looked pretty nervous. Pence and Xion were right behind them.

"Hey Roxas!" Xion said, a little too enthusiastically.

"Oh…uh…hi." I replied, weakly. Xion had tried her best to get all dressed up, but she looked horrible.

"I can't wait to see them! The Advent Children are my favourite band! Are you excited?" She asked, acting as the fan girl she truly was.

Me, Axel, Namine, Hayner and Pence all pulled faces. For a moment, there was an awkward silence. "I suppose in a way…I haven't seen Tifa in awhile."

Xion's face suddenly took on looks of confusion and then curiosity. "Wait…do you know her?" She suddenly asked, jumping up and down in excitement. Namine made a gagging sound, disgusted with Xion's behaviour.

"Well…kinda. I mean we dated for like three years." I said, trying to make the statement as casual as I possibly could. It didn't work. Xion's expression still shattered, as I thought it would. Her eyes opened as wide as they possibly could. Her mouth looked like it was undergoing a silent scream. Pence took her away and I sighed, annoyed at the outcome. It was the same everywhere. Why couldn't people see that celebrities can be douches. Look at Justin Beiber for God's sake!

Olette entered the Castle That Never Was with her best friend and co-worker, Fuu. Rai, Fuu's gay roommate, was following them. Apparently, Fuu and Olette had been planning to come anyway and Rai wanted to see Cloud. Who he said was, 'hotter than the flames of hell, which I was sure to be going to' when I asked him.

The last on the list to see were Paine, Rikku and Yuna. Neither Namine nor myself wanted to speak to them very much, but Paine was…persistent. "So she's here. You feeling ill?" Paine asked me.

I couldn't tell if she was being mean or asking for my well being. But if etymology accounted for anything, she was probably just being mean.

"I feel absolutely fine Paine. Thanks for asking." I said, trying to keep my voice level.

Yuna and Rikku pointed somewhere behind me. I turned and saw a girl I recognised, but didn't know. It was the drummer for The Advent Children; Aerith. She was wearing a blood red ribbon in her brown hair, matching her outfit which consisted of a Gothic Lolita styled dress. A black corset over a scarlet dress. Her eyes seemed warm, however her body language and the vodka bottle, along with the cigarette in her hands told everyone she was a girl not to be messed with.

Namine and I stared at her until she went backstage to get ready. "Anyone else getting an evil bitch vibe?" Namine asked me. I gave her a nod and we decided to take our seats.

A huge spotlight flashed onto the stage. A smoke machine became active, and the stage was filled with the stuff. Three people walked onto the stage. Aerith sat behind her drums. Then a blond spiky haired man came on and took up a bass. He was wearing his hair shorter than usual though. He was wearing a cloak, which seemed to have been torn at one point, so it only covered his lower body and left arm. There was a little wolf crest along with it. He was wearing pants, boots and gloves, along with a under vest, which seemed to stop people looking at his chest, but his muscles were still easily visible with it on. I scowled and Namine held my hand, trying to comfort me. I smiled and kissed her, letting her know my thanks.

Then Tifa came on and took the microphone stand in her hands. Her long brown hair had been dyed black, recently, and been cut in a sort of jagged punk rock sort of way. It looked awful. Tifa's outfit was all about black and white. (A tribute to me?) Whatever the reason. She had a black leather tank top, which showed off her bellybutton and her breasts nicely. She had a zipper on it, so she could adjust her sexy level. She had on a white skort, which was short in the front but stretched to her feet, in the back. She also wore black and white pumps. Just looking at her made me feel sick.

A huge roar was coming from the crowd. Namine wasn't looking too happy either. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but the first song played before I could. I think she understood though and gave me a gesture that told me to wait.

"This song is dedicated to a friend of mine in the audience! I'm sure he knows it!" Tifa declared into her microphone. I was suddenly on alert as the familiar tune started to be played. One thing people should know about me. Whenever I break up with a girl I make them a song. I made one for Yuffie and we became friends. I made one for Olette. Maybe that's why she doesn't like me now. She must've hated the song or something. As for Tifa. Old habits die hard, and although she broke up with me. I sent her the song I made for her. And now she had the nerve to play it! To tell me it was over? Or just to play with my head?

"I'm crazy flowing with ideas. A thousand way to woo a lover so sincere. Love and hate what a beautiful combination. Sending shivers up my spine.

"For every Casanova that appears. My sense of hesitation disappears. Love and hate what a beautiful combination. Sending shivers up and down my spine.

"And the hate notes that you sent to me. Didn't come with any satisfaction guarantee. So I return them to the sender. And the note attached will read. How I love to hate you! I love to hate you! Love to hate you! All of my love is involved in hating you!

"Oh you really still expect me to believe. Every single letter I receive? Sorry you. What a shameful situation. Sending shivers up and down my spine.

"Oh I like to read a murder mystery. I like to know the killer isn't me. Love and Hate what a beautiful combination. Sending shivers up and down my spine. Feel it shiver up and down my spine!"

Tifa looked up and found me. She winked at me, and started getting ready for the second song. "Wow. You actually wrote that? Considering how sucky the songs you sing, in Sex Ba-boom are, that was amazing."

I nodded, absent-mindedly. Now I knew why Tifa had played the song. It was to make me relive the moments of pain I was in, while I was writing it. Damn bitch!

"You were about to say something, before the song started. About why you looked so upset. What's up?" I asked her, quickly before we were interrupted by the second song.

Namine's eyes went glassy and that's when I saw it. Darkness hanging around Namine, as if she was thinking about something so negative it was bringing out the darkness inside and it was manifestating itself. "Remember I said I dated a guy named Cloud. That's him. The bass player. My evil ex-boyfriend is now dating you're bitch of an ex-girlfriend!"

_(A/N- Right. I've noticed I'm like down to one reviewer as of late, so please review the story if you like it, if you hate it, if you're neutral. Also, the song sung by Tifa is I love to Hate you by Erasure. I picked that song because I was thinking of a sort of dark song, which still had the idea of being a love song with it. I considered Thanks for The Memories by Fall Out Boy, but I decided against it, because I thought this would be what Roxas' and Tifa's relationship would be like. Hope you liked this chapter. You should all know that I'm doing what the book did for the next bit and that the thing with Cloud is going to be in several challenges and what not. Also…possible lemon chapter! I want to know if you all think I should or not. So if you review, please say whether yes or no.) _


	7. Chapter 7

The Tifa Trilogy: Cloudy Night

_(A/N- Alright guys. We have made it to chapter seven. I am sorry it took me so long to do this chapter. I've been preoccupied. But at least you're getting it now. __**And I need to know about the lemon people! Do you want it or not, because I may put it in the next chapter!)**_

"My evil ex-boyfriend is now dating your bitch of an ex-girlfriend." Namine's words struck me. It had crushed every single thought inside my head and now made itself comfy there. Reminding me of it's existence constantly.

I was one to believe in destiny, but this is the first time that I had really experienced the dark side of it. I finally understood the phrase. 'Fate is a cruel mistress.'

Namine put my head in her lap and brushed her hand through my spiky blond hair. She was trying to comfort me, but it wasn't really helping too much. Why wasn't I comforting her? I was the man of the relation and she should have been taking this as hard as me. But I knew she wasn't. I think she was sickened or annoyed, rather than angry and depressed. Maybe it was the fact that Namine had broken up with Cloud, but I had a feeling that just wasn't it. Seifer had told me how nasty Namine could be. I really hoped I never had to see that part of her.

Another song played. I wasn't really paying attention, but I caught bits and pieces like. 'Gonna make it bend and break.' and 'he tastes like you only sweeter.' For some reason, I wasn't feeling very welcome here.

Tifa or Ayumi as Paine said we should call her, just like the rest of the world. We were backstage and was about to meet the Advent Children. That meant all of us. Me, Namine, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Xion, Paine and Demyx and Zexion had decided to join us. I guess they were trying to become secondary characters or something.

"Hiya Roxy." Ayumi greeted me, like old friends. She smiled at me, but it wasn't a warm smile. It was more like she was trying to intimidate me, just by showing off her teeth…sort of like a monkey. Being nearer to Cloud, did nothing for my self esteem. His eyes were quite cold and distant. His muscles showed off even more, now that I was closer. Aerith was also distant and moody. We all went to sit down and, I swear, you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Hello Namine." Cloud said, smirking. The guy oozed confidence and I could tell that he was even more arrogant and cocky than Seifer. But he seemed to me like more of a loner. There was something between Ayumi and Cloud, but it wasn't love. I was sure at that at least.

"Hey Cloud." Namine said, icily. She held my arm, as if to remind Cloud I was her's. Cloud didn't look offended, on the contrary, his smile grew wider, as if he found Namine amusing, in some way.

Paine decided that it was her job to break the ice. She started talking to Ayumi about her tour. "So, Ayumi, I hear that you've been all across the world. Radiant Garden, Destiny Islands, all over."

Ayumi nodded, absent-mindedly. She was staring at me. Making me feel uncomfortable. Her eyes were cold and she didn't seem to think that anyone else was very interesting. That included her boyfriend. "It's been…yeah. It's been something. Oh. You know a place I really enjoyed? Castle Oblivion or the Land of Departure as some people call it."

Namine's eyes went bright. She glared at my ex-girlfriend and I shuddered. If looks could kill, I thought.

Ayumi didn't seem put off. "Oh yeah. Namine. I met someone there, who said he knew you. The lord of Castle Oblivion himself. Marluxia." That was Namine's old boyfriend. Ayumi was playing a dangerous game here.

Then Xion did something no one was expecting. "Ayumi! I love you! I've dated your boyfriend! We should talk about Roxas! Did he dump you too?"

Ayumi turned her head, slowly. Her eyes were full of rage and it looked like she was going to breathe fire and turn into a dragon any second. She didn't, but what did happen was that Cloud put his hand on her shoulder. She hesitated then sat down, as her boyfriend got up. He raised his fist and punched her in the stomach.

Ayumi and Aerith didn't seem particularly shocked. But everyone else was appalled by Cloud's behaviour. He was an asshole! Punching a girl! Xion lay, as a crumpled mess in Pence's arms. He shot an ugly look to Cloud and the rest of the Advent Children and then left with Xion still in his arms. Hayner went after him to help.

Cloud sat back down, casually, as if he hadn't done anything wrong. My eyes were wide and he smirked when he saw my expression. "Something wrong Roxy?" He asked me, flexing his muscles at me in a menacing manor.

"I like your outfit Namine. How much did it cost for that little tablecloth?" She asked. Namine's eyes widened and her fingers twitched, as if wanting to get them around her hammer. And I thought I knew who was going to be the first person she'd hit with it. "Oh please!" She said, laughing. "I was joking. The look on your face."

I sighed and shook my head. I couldn't understand this. Tifa hadn't been like this, when we dated in College. Well, at least not until about towards the end of our relationship.

"Ah!" I gasped, clutching my head. A sudden burst of pain appeared inside of my skull. What was this? I could see…pictures? Oh my God! It's a flashback!

_I was in college. I was nineteen. Me and Tifa were in her room. She shared it with Paine. I shared mine with Hayner. Her side of the room was covered in Japanese stuff. She had Cds hanging on the wall and a computer corner. "Look you guys! I'm not going out with you guys. I don't want to get drunk." _

_That was the way Tifa used to be. An absolute nerd, but with a taste for music. Paine just smiled at Tifa's words. "Oh that's right. I forgot." She said, waving her hand. "I'll leave you to your work." _

_Behind closed doors, Paine was a different person. "Honest to God! Did you two see that?" She asked me and Hayner, who were going to drink with her. She turned to her on and off boyfriend, even back then, and added. "If I'm ever friends with her, I want you to kill me." _

_Another moment with Tifa flashed in front of my eyes. I was in Paine and Tifa's room with the hostesses. Tifa was on her computer, searching for some info on tickets for some band, that I couldn't remember. Paine was better friends with Tifa than she had been and now that the two of us were dating, she was taking it upon herself to try to break us up. _

"_Roxas may seem all innocent. But he's a lady killing jerk!" She told her roommate, in front of me. _

_I gave her a look. "That's not true!" I retorted. _

_Paine raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" She challenged. "What about Lightning?" She was referring to a pink haired girl in our art class. _

_I turned my head. "That was a misunderstanding!" I told her. _

_She raised her other eyebrow. "What about when everyone saw you with Yuna AND Rikku?" She asked and smiled, smugly. _

"_Not what it looked like!" I told her. "I was helping them with their make-up." I said, not exactly proud that I knew so much about girly stuff like make-up. _

_After that, Paine had left. Me and Tifa were on her bed. "Paine's full of such rubbish!" She said, before leaning in to kiss me. Fireworks. Tifa smiled at me, coming out of the kiss. "You're way too nice to be a lady killer." _

The flashback ended. No time seemed to have passed. Ayumi was still insulting Namine, and making it out like the two were sharing a good laugh. Nobody looked very comfortable, except Cloud and Ayumi.

Ayumi was enjoying herself, but Cloud just smiled. Smug. Cocky! "Damn it!" I said, jumping off my seat. Everyone looked at me surprised. It was rare for me to lose my temper and the times I had, had resulted in disaster for the person who had gotten me angry.

I jumped off the table and was about to kick Cloud in the face when his eyes started glowing. I heard Namine groan behind me. Cloud jumped up, and my eyes widened, because he was up at ceiling height. As he was coming down, he raised a leg of his own and kicked me in the back sending me flying through the wall, behind where Cloud had been sitting.

Aerith and Tifa got up casually. Namine ran through the hole in the wall and found me lying against a brick wall on the other side of an alley. I had some cuts and bruises but mainly I looked alright. However, Namine feared I had a concussion.

Hayner, Olette, Zexion and Demyx covered me. Hayner and Namine helped support me up. Tifa, Aerith and Cloud stepped through the hole and glared down at me. Eventually, Tifa smirked and gave off a witch's cackle.

"Oh that's good! Your little girlfriend didn't tell you much about Cloud, did she?" Tifa grinned, enjoying my ignorance and the look of guilt on Namine's face.

She looked at me and sighed. "Cloud was experimented on when he was young. It's complicated and I need to tell this whole long story to explain." She said, looking very annoyed and glaring at the members of the Advent Children. They shrugged and gave a signal, telling Namine she could tell the story.

"It all started in high school. I should probably say that I dated Cloud the longest out of all of my boyfriends. About four years. We dated throughout the whole of high school. I dumped Seifer as soon as I met Cloud. I'm pretty sure Seifer already said about how I was a bit of a bitch.

"Cloud and I were a pair of bad kids. We were kinda like Twenty-first century hippies. We even wore tie-dyed shirts! Well one day, Cloud just vanished. I didn't see him for months, until finally he showed up while I was in school. We skipped the rest of the day and just talked. He told me about the things that had been done to him. They were pretty gruesome, or so he make out. Then his eyes started glowing and he took on a totally different personality. He was the biggest asshole ever! He tried to rape me…I kicked him in the balls and we broke up."

I had quite liked Namine's story, especially the bit about Namine kicking Cloud in the balls. "So what was the whole personality change about?" I asked Cloud, although Tifa answered.

"It's Mako poisoning." She said, with a superior grin. "It messes up Cloud's personality. After the incident with Namine. Cloud came back to me. I helped him and restored him of his personality. It's all because of me that Cloud is, who he is."

"An asshole?" I called out, finally finding the strength to stand.

Tifa, Aerith and Cloud scowled at me. "He's perfect." Tifa said, coldly.

I turned on Cloud. "Has she been infected with Mako too? She used to be nice!"

Cloud rolled his eyes, which told me he couldn't care less. "Tell it to the cleaning lady on Monday."

Tifa suddenly scowled at the sky and started cursing. I was confused, by Cloud's words and by Tifa's reaction. "What?"

" 'Cause you'll be dust by Monday, since I'll be pulverising you sometime over the weekend and the cleaning lady will dust you. She dusts…"

"God damn it! KK12!" Tifa suddenly shouted at the sky. "Did we really have to go with this joke. You're ruining my perfect Cloud." She went over to her 'perfect Cloud' and the two started to kiss. There was tongue involved. I could have sworn I saw Aerith frown, disgustedly, but I wasn't sure since I was busy gagging.

When Tifa broke away from her boyfriend, she looked thoughtfully. "You know what, why don't we continue this tomorrow. It's late and I'm sure we could all do with some loving." She announced.

Cloud didn't look very happy about it, but went along with his girlfriend, with Aerith following behind.

Zexion and Demyx had decided they were going to come with me and Namine to a pizza place across the road. Hayner had to drive Xion home, since it was past her curfew and Olette was going to get the train home.

"Are you going to come tomorrow?" I asked her.

She looked like she was thinking about it, then held up a rude gesture and said. "Blow me."

I frowned, concerned. "She seems pissed. I wonder what's wrong?"

Namine nodded, knowingly. It didn't surprise me that she knew something about Olette that I didn't. The two had become pretty good friends, recently.

Inside of the pizza place, we found none other than Axel sitting, drunk, a glass of water in his hands. "Hey guys!" He greeted us. Axel had gone out clubbing, while we sat through Tifa's show. He had, obviously, drank way too much.

"So, how was Tifa's show?" He asked. I explained to him how she had used the song I made when we had broken up. He started frowning and I told him about a few other songs, that seemed to be related to us as a couple. "There was this one song, called 'Something stupid.' It reminded me of this time…oh! I'm having another flashback." I moaned, before another scene flashed before my mind's eye.

"_Whoa!" I said, as I walked into Tifa's room. Her walls, which had been littered with anime stuff were now replaced by posters of bands, I had never even heard of. She had a new guitar and a keyboard. _

"_Like it?" She asked, throwing her arms out to indicate her whole side of the room. _

_I nodded, slowly. My mouth opened slightly, like an idiot. _

Another scene. _"So, it's our eight month anniversary." I told her. We were on my bed. One of the perks of having rich parents, was that I could afford my own place and could be with my girl whenever I wanted. _

_She started laughing. "Wow. I can't believe you remember stuff like that!" She cried out, while her clothes started to slip off one by one. _

_I pouted for a second and she laughed harder. "Oh my god! You're the girl of this relationship!" And after that, I showed her who the girl was in the relationship. _

_Later, I had her in my arms. The world was right. It was a cool night and we slept in our underwear. "…Tifa. I know this might not help things, but I think I need to say this. I love you." I could feel Tifa go rigid in my arms. I cursed myself. _

"_Sorry. That was stupid…Tifa?" She moved, so she could face me. Her eyes were full of confusion it looked like, but it was dark and that might have been nothing more than my imagination. _

"_Could you start calling me Ayumi?" She asked. I nodded, although I wasn't sure about where this had come from, nor why the choice of the name. She kissed me and I soon forgot all of my worries. _

When I returned to the present, I found Namine explaining what had happened backstage, after the show. "So, there we were sitting in this dirty little room for what seemed like a zillion hours, while little miss 'Ayumi' lorded it over all of us, with a mixture of using Cloud's powers, her smug little smiles and her high heeled boots."

Axel's face was scrunched up in anger. He stroked his tattoos, as he did when he was angry or upset. "That absolute bitch!" He cried out, attracting the attention of on-lookers.

"Calm down man." Demyx told him. "You're getting all heated up again."

Axel shrugged. "I can't help it that I'm so hot." He said, a flirty look in his eyes. Demyx squealed and Zexion growled, protectively.

"I thought you were dating my brother, Saix?"

I was confused. Axel had never mentioned any guy named Saix. And Axel always talked about any new boyfriends, in excruciating detail.

The spiky haired red head began to blush, an embarrassed smile starting to form on his face. "Who's Saix?" I asked him.

Axel smiled. "This guy I met. He's…"

"Intense." Zexion answered. "My brother's a pretty cold guy. He doesn't really talk about his feelings."

"Just like you Zexy." Demyx pointed out. Zexion shrugged and blew his bangs out of his eyes.

Axel fiddled around with his spiky red hair. "Yeah…well. I kinda like that about him. And he's not that cold. He's actually pretty…passionate." He said, still with an embarrassed grin on his face.

My mouth formed an 'o' shape, as the reality of the situation dawned upon me. "You're the uke of this relationship!" I cried, pointing a finger at him, accusingly.

Axel held up his hands in defeat. "Yeah. I think I am. It's weird, but I kinda like it."

Namine didn't really seem overly interested in the current topic, so she changed it back to Tifa. "Where? I'll kick her snooty ass!" He cried out, before turning towards me. "Roxas. Promise me you won't let her get her claws into you again."

I nodded, not really sure what I could do about it. "It's too late." Namine told Axel. "Roxas acts like really stupid and volatile around her. He just sort of jumped on Cloud…oh wipe that look off your face. You know it wasn't like that."

Axel laughed. "You know Namine. Saix is coming over to my house tonight. And we've only got the one bed in our apartment…so maybe Roxas could stay over at your place?"

Namine frowned, not liking the pressure put on her. "I suppose…but I'm so annoyed right now. I mean, he's dating her! Did he lose his mind, as well as becoming an asshole. And her! She goes from him." She gestured at me. "To…Cloud!"

Axel was smiling, enjoying Namine's outburst. He put his hands around Namine's. "Let's be friends based on mutual hate." He told her, looking her straight in the eye, as if this was some sort of ceremony.

She simply nodded, with a smirk on her lips, then she turned and made a gesture that told me we were leaving. Once outside, she opened up a corridor of darkness and it was off to her place.

_A/N- Good lord. I'm trying to get three chapters per book, but it's hard! So, also people I need to ask you for a trial that Roxas and Cloud can compete in, preferably something that Cloud could ruin, by destroying it, because I'm got nothing. _

Next Time- The Tifa Trouble Trilogy: Trials of Love.


	8. Chapter 8

The Tifa Trilogy: Trials of Love

_A/N- Well I warned you all. There is lemon in this chapter, no likey don't bother reading. It's not too vivid, probably just a bit more than the Twilight sex scene. As for a little note, I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. It is my first time writing lemon, plus I have had exams going on and they've been draining me of all of my creative spirit. But enough about me, on with this chapter!_

My life currently sucks.

Right now, I'm faced with defeating my girlfriend's third evil ex-boyfriend Cloud, who is dating my bitch of an ex-girlfriend. Tifa, or as the rest of the world knew her Ayumi.

Hope that got everyone up to speed. At this moment in time I was remembering a favourite song of mine by _Simple Plan_. _I'm just a kid._ Right now my life was a nightmare and here I was awake at seven o'clock in Namine's house, just wondering what to do with my life.

"Good morning." Namine whispered beside me.

"It's seven in the morning and I'm wide awake." I informed her. Namine's sleepy eyes grew confused. "Is that a bad thing?"

I hesitated, before answering. "It's unusual." With that, I told Namine I would see her later and got out of bed. I felt like I needed to go someplace and calm down and relax. I just didn't feel right at the moment. There was too much going on in my life and I didn't know how to handle it.

As it happened, it was raining. Hard. I put my hood up and continued to walk. Namine lived in Sunset Terrace and for some reason my body was drawn towards Sunset Hill. It was the spot where me and Namine had our first date so I suppose it seemed like a good idea to come here. But I was stupid and forgot that the rain would be harder the higher up I went. But for some reason I didn't mind.

I sat there at the very top of Sunset Hill. The sky, which was usually the deepest blue or the most beautiful red was now a miserable grey, which spread over the whole city. I couldn't help thinking it seemed fitting.

I shivered. My whole body was way past soaked now. My coat hadn't done much to protect me from the wet and I had long since taken down my hood and let my hair flop downwards, covering my eyes.

"I must look so emo." I thought aloud to myself. It was times like this. Moments when I was so depressed, feeling such absolute misery that I just had to sing. Any song at all, just to cheer myself up. I just opened my lips and began to sing the first words that were in my head. "When you walk away, you don't hear me say. Oh baby, don't go. Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go."

I stopped when I recognised the song. As I've already told you I write songs for each of my girlfriends. That was Tifa's song. It's only just occurred to me how ironic those lyrics are now. 'Oh baby don't go.' Were the exact words I had called out to Tifa when she left me. I guess back then my life was better. It was simple and clean.

I hit myself. I was infuriated that I had let myself believe that my time with Tifa was better than what I had with Namine. It's true that I didn't have to put up with evil exes back then. But what I feel for Namine, is so much stronger than anything I had felt for Tifa. I was crazy for her. This feeling…it was passion. I was sure of it.

"What are you doing here?"

I jumped right out of my skin. Namine was standing right behind me. Glaring down at me. I smiled, sheepishly, up at her. Then I shivered again and a look of concern grew on her face.

"Dumbass." She insulted me, joining me on the ground. "Well whatever the reason, you should go home now. I'll open up a corridor."

She waved her hand and a circle of darkness opened up in front of me. I gave her my thanks, despite my teeth chattering so hard the words didn't come out right and I jumped right in. Namine watched with cold eyes, as I disappeared. She didn't tell me, but I was sure she had heard every word when I had confessed my true feelings for her and Tifa. So why did she look sad? That bothered me while I was sucked away into the dark portal.

"You are so lucky that Saix has already left." Axel told his roommate. He had a scowl on his usually permanent smiling face. He shook his head and sighed. "You need to get over this." He said to me, as he was drying me. Not with a towel or anything. With fire. Axel was pyrokinetic. He could control fire. Actually, all of my friends had some sort of weird power. Axel was telling me later on that Saix was probably a main character, since he could control the moon and take power from it. 'And when the moon comes up, his (censor) comes out!' Axel was disgusting, but at least he was happy. Unlike me.

"It's the past. It's over. Forget about it." He told me. He was finished with drying me off, now he sat opposite me looking concerned. Apart of me hated myself for making him worry about me so much, but another part said that I needed worried over. I was a complete wreck.

"I could never forget all my time with Tifa." I told Axel, truthfully.

I saw his eyes flash with a brilliant anger. "Why the hell not?"

I looked him straight in the eye and answered. "Because I met Tifa at the same time I met you." Axel's anger left his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again, not sure what exactly to say. He tried several times again, but failed at each of them. "Roxas." He said, finally. "Thank you so much, I would never say this in front of Saix. But I love you." He said, before hugging me. "You'll get through this. I know it."

I started to feel dizzy. Another flashback.

"_Go sit beside that guy with the red spiky hair." My new English teacher said. I was good enough at history that I had been put in a higher class. I was sat beside Axel. He looked much younger. He was dressed in an Organization cloak and he soon made me join him, by the way. "Uh…hi." _

"_Hey. You're pretty cute." He told me, with a flash of perfect teeth. I'm going to admit that this wasn't the first time I had been hit on by another guy, so I gave him the straight talk. _

_Later that day, he showed up at my house. There seemed to be a lot of people, who followed me home and became my friends. He stayed and we played some video games and formed a bond. _

"_This dinner is fabulous, Mrs. Highwind." Axel said to my mom. She had taken a shine to him, almost immediately. I was glad. Dad was a bit more earnest towards Axel, not liking another mouth to feed, all of a sudden. But, eventually, he won everyone over. _

"_How would you like to move in with me?" I was on the streets. Bawling my eyes out. I had just had a huge fight with my parents. I was sick of them doing everything for me and I had left home. But with no job and no where to go, it looked like I had no choice but to return. That was when Axel, my knight in shining armour had come and rescued me from humiliation and a lesson in humility. I accepted his offer, of course. _

"So…this is Traverse Town?" I asked, looking around at all the flashing lights. To be honest, I wasn't impressed. The place was famous for being home to drunks, sluts and some serious weirdos. And since I wasn't seeing a strip bar on every corner, I was a little surprised and…disappointed I suppose. To make matters worse, it was still raining hard.

Me, Namine, Axel, Tifa, Cloud, Hayner and Paine were standing at Traverse Town's main entrance. Sitting in a cute little café, next to it actually. We were discussing this challenge that Tifa had set up.

"Right, so. Here's the plan. Basically, it's a scavenger hunt. There's three treasures hidden around Traverse Town. There's one for each district. These treasures will be hidden and you guys have to find them. They'll be little treasure chest boxes, so you'll know them when you find them. When all three have been found, the person with the most of the treasures wins, got it.

"Oh. And Cloud. No powers." Tifa said, kissing him on the cheek. The spiky haired blond smiled at her.

"Anything for you, my love." Me and Namine almost gagged.

"And what's Roxas' handicap?" Axel asked. Tifa looked like she had to consider that for a bit. Then she began to smile. "Roxas' handicap is that he's not a survivor."

"You unbelievable bitch!" Axel cried, standing up and looking ready to toss the table aside.

Namine and I put our hands on Axel's shoulders and dragged him back, trying to calm him down.

"Dude, as much as I love you right now. We just need to calm down and wait this out…for now, at least." Namine told him, as we huddled in a small group.

"So. Guys? How do I win?" I asked, not sure how I was going to beat Cloud, who was stronger than me, probably smarter than me. And not to mention dating the person who had set up this challenge.

"Oh. That's easy." Namine told me, waving her hand. "He's not allowed to use his powers. The guy's a spaz, he can't not use them for long. You just have to keep him going long enough that he loses control."

Tifa called both me and Cloud to stand right at Traverse Town's gates. She raised her arm, she was holding a little flag. "On your marks…" She started and suddenly my whole body tensed up. Something about Tifa and Namine watching made me really determined to win.

"Shake it!" Tifa shouted, and the two of us, Cloud and I, sprinted off. Cloud was faster than me, even without his Mako abilities, but that's what I was hoping for. He probably knew the location of all of these little treasures. Cloud ran straight into a shop in front of us. I followed him inside.

"What the hell? It's supposed to be right here!" Cloud shouted, angrily. He was talking to the three young owners of the shop. Huey, Dewey and Louie. They were covered in feathers as some sort of promotional stunt gone wrong. Huey, who seemed to be the leader of the three, stood his ground against Cloud, despite the blond being almost double his size. "Look dude, we're tired, covered in feathers and you shouting at us about something we don't even know about is about to send me over the edge. Ya got me? Now get out!" Cloud must have seen the argument as a waste of time and left the store.

I was about to follow him when Huey called me back. "You're Cid Highwind's son right?" I gave him a little nod and he continued. "You're dad used to own this place, taught us everything we know. So the boys and I thought it would be good to help out his son, in his hour of need. When we found out about this little competition, we couldn't help ourselves but steal the treasure that Ayumi chick had placed here and give it to you."

He ducked behind his desk and produced a small wooden box, like that of a classic pirate treasure chest, like you see in cartoons.

I accepted it from him, gratefully. "Thank you so much!" I said, bowing. Huey smiled at me and shook his head.

"No worries. Just tell your old man that we're still here waiting for him here if he ever wants to come back selling toys." I gave him a curious look, before gendering around the shop. My breath stopped in my throat. This was a toy store alright…

And with the information that my father had once been the manager of a shop like that permanently etched in my brain, I took my leave.

Cloud was ahead of me now. I arrived in second district to see Cloud making his way up to the top of the church. He didn't need even use his powers, but the guy was making short work of the climb to the top. And he was scaling a brick wall!

I only needed one more treasure to win this thing. I started looking around. My eyes found their way to a local factory. I could clearly see a ladder right next to it, for easy access to the roof of the factory. It seemed rickety, but it was the only way I had to the roof. I made a mad dash for it.

"Get out of my way!" I cried, alarming the locals, as I began to shove past drug dealers, pimps and a bunch of other people I don't want to think about. If I didn't know better, I would say Axel was born here.

As I was charging past, somebody just had to be a douche and get in my way, deliberately blocking my path standing there smirking victoriously. I had no other choice, I decided I would just have to vault him. I jumped onto the boy's head (he had a surprisingly hard head, like if it was made of wood or something) and launched myself onto the ladder from there.

I turned and allowed myself a victorious smile.

Then I climbed the ladder, first going quickly and then finding that the ladder would shake below me, if I did so. Plus the rails weren't very strong and if I wasn't careful they would break under my weight. With that in mind, I carefully pushed myself onto the roof. I was pretty sure the ladder wouldn't hold my decline though.

I rushed to the where the bells on the top of the church were. That's where Cloud seemed to be heading too. I could see him charging in my direction. Even with him scaling the brick wall and getting a head start, I had still beat him here. He looked pretty pissed.

The treasure was right under the bell. It wasn't long after I had seen it, than I was holding it in my hands. "I win!" I declared to Cloud, who was still running towards me.

His handsome face broke into a grudging smile. "I don't think so Highwind!" He picked up speed and just as he was getting closer to me, he threw himself at me. I suddenly collapsed under his body weight. His hair was in my eyes and I'm pretty sure our crotches were touching. It didn't help that his hand was in mine. God, I hate Yaoi moments.

He, eventually, removed himself from my personal space lifting the treasure I had just collected with him. He looked down at me, seeming quite pleased with himself. "It's not over until all three treasures are collected. Until then, the game's still on and the players can do whatever they want." He told me, before going off the way he came. Down the brick wall.

I sighed and then wished I hadn't. Cloud must have weighed about 90 Kg give or take a bit. His body had come down on mine hard, leaving me as a withering mass on the church's roof, with no good way down. Did I mention my life sucked?

So guess what? There's decent people in Traverse Town. A few elderly gents set about rescuing me from my position. They got their own ladder and went up to fetch me. I thanked them and limped my way to Third District.

Cloud was already there. Right there in the centre. He had the Third District's treasure at his feet. I let out a sad and desperate sigh. I had lost. This meant that I was going to die and I was going to lose Namine. MY LIFE SUCKS!

The only thing that would save me now was a poorly thought out excuse, so that I could win, which may actually be used later in the series somehow.

Then I noticed something weird. Cloud was clutching his head. A blue light was surrounding him. With a gasp, I realised he was using his Mako powers. He was cheating! I had won by a technicality!

Cloud fell to his knees and started screaming. I blinked once and then again, when I found he didn't intend to stop any time soon. "Highwind!" He started shouting, although I doubt he knew I was in the area, watching him.

"This is your fault! You've done something to my brain!" He screamed, loudly. I was surprised he wasn't attracting any spectators. Then, with a start, I realised this must have been what happened when Cloud didn't use his Mako powers. Namine was right. The guy's a spaz!

"We're just going to inject this stuff into your system." Cloud said and I had a feeling he was saying things that had come from his memory.

"It's okay Cloud. Come on. I'm all your's. She'll never know!" That one struck me as odd. Was that Tifa, who had said that? Was she referring to Namine. At that point, I decided just to go and get Tifa and the others, but I made sure to pick up all of the treasure chests, before I left.

Later that night, Sex Ba-Boom had band practice. We were still being forced to play as the opening band for The Advent Children at The Castle That Never Was. Cloud and Tifa had retreated for now. They had challenged me again. This time they wanted me to do a selection of chores for the people of Twilight Town and see which one of the two of us would do better. I mean chores, really? Could they not have chosen something better than that?

There was a new song that I was beginning to write and I had wanted the band practice to have some time to work on it. But Hayner was against us using a new song for such an important gig and the guy was freaking out every time he thought we sucked, which was about every five minutes.

Namine and Pence were also watching over our practice.

I was trying to focus on my bass, but I could still pick up a bit on their conversation. "So, you're dating that Xion girl now right?" Namine asked Pence, who she hadn't really had any conversations with and was, obviously, trying to find something to talk about.

"Uh…yeah. She's nice." He said, shifting nervously in his seat. It was also obvious that being around Namine made him uncomfortable.

They sat in an awkward silence for a moment. Then Namine tried to start the conversation up again.

"Was she really upset? You know, after last night? Is she okay after Cloud…?"

Pence nodded a little. "Yeah. She's okay now. A bit shaken, I guess." More awkwardness…

Me and Namine also had a date that night.

"So, how are we paying? Am I doing it tonight?" I shook my head and gave her my most charming smile.

"No way. Tonight I'll be paying for dinner and anything else you're little heart desires." Her eyes widened for a second and then she laughed.

"Great!" She declared, looking through the sushi place's menu.

After clearing me out for probably the next six months, the two of us left the sushi restaurant. Namine said taking a Corridor of Darkness, with a full stomach was a bad idea. So we decided to take a train to Namine's house.

We stood at the station waiting. Namine had this distant look in her eyes, while we were waiting for our train. Eventually, I asked her what was wrong, to which she replied. "It's just…Tifa. I'm so sick of her. I'm so sick of all my ex-boyfriends. I just…" She trailed off.

I let out a sad sigh. I could relate to everything she was feeling. I put my arm around her and brought us closer together. I put my other hand throw her hair. She didn't object so I continued to do so in silence for a while, as she got everything that was on her mind out of her system. I was, secretly, a little glad that I got to comfort her for once. Usually I was the one stressing out about everything. This morning was a fine example of that.

"Can we just skip this?" She asked me, quietly. I frowned and looked at her.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"You know. Just not go to these game that she wants to play. Forget these stupid challenges!" I blinked.

"Can we do that?" She smiled at me.

"Surprisingly, yes we can." She told me, before kissing me.

Okay. I haven't had a proper girlfriend since Tifa, so it has been more than a year since I've had sex. I've missed it so much!

Namine and I were in her bed, our bodies joined and as close as they could possibly be. Our lips were crushing into each other's, our tongues were exploring each other's mouths. Whenever our mouths separated we were panting hard before going back to where they belonged. With each other. And then a feeling of total bliss spread through my body. I heaved, heavily and closed my eyes, content with life right now. With her.

(And now, thanks to KK12, we have a bit of foreshadowing concerning the other characters.)

Xion was becoming a depressed lonely little girl. First I had broken her heart. Then she her heroes had turned out to be total douches and then of course there was the fact that Pence was completely useless in times of trouble. She sat on top of Memory Skyscraper in Dark City, apparently, that's where Xion lived. She summoned out Oblivion. Tears were running down her face.

She let out a terrific scream before slicing and dicing the windows of the skyscraper, while she began running down it.

"I don't believe they have the nerve to ditch on us." Tifa said. The Advent Children were gathered at one of the nicest restaurants in Twilight Town. Tifa was venting. Cloud was suffering. And Aerith was quietly watching as usual.

"Oh well. Whatever. We're still going to bring him to his knees." She said, finishing her dinner. She looked over to her boyfriend. "Cloud, honey, I'm going to be in the little girls' room. You pay the check okay. Here's my credit card." She passed him the strip of plastic, which he happily accepted.

"Have fun." He said, dryly, before chuckling and waving her off. As soon as Tifa was out of sight, Aerith's eyes suddenly lit up.

"She's gone." The usually mute brunette commented.

"I noticed." Cloud said, smirking his usual cocky smile.

The two looked at each other for a moment, before leaning in closer and pressing their lips together.

_A/N- Oh yeah. Dramatic music was playing at the end there. Anyway, hope that wasn't too terrible. I should be able to update a lot faster now, since I'm finally off for Summer! The next chapter will be pretty long, so it may take a bit of time to write, but I've been looking forward to it, so. It's a bit of a give and take situation. _

_NEXT TIME- The Tifa Trilogy: The infinite Sadness. _


	9. Chapter 9

The Tifa Trilogy: The Infinite Sadness!

_A/N- Wow. I've actually been getting a lot of support for this story, recently. Thank you so much to Roseku25 for giving me such reviewing so much and giving me the encouragement that I needed to keep this story going._

"Do you really want to go through with this?" Hayner asked me, yet again. He was referring to 'Sex Ba-Boom' opening for 'The Advent Children' that night at The Castle That Never Was.

"Yeah, I do. I mean I gotta face them some time right, might as well get it over with. Besides this could be good for us. Publicity and all that, you know?" I told Hayner, who shrugged staring into his cold coffee, thinking.

"Well they say there's no such thing as bad publicity, I suppose." Olette said, achieving at being completely indifferent to my feelings. "Better to be infamous, than to be not known at all."

"That's the spirit!" I said, happily, despite the fact I was dying inside. I had no plan to defeat Cloud, I didn't want to see Tifa and I think the only reason I was at all happy, was because I got laid last night.

"But, promise me it won't be like the last time. Please." Okay, so maybe Hayner didn't care about my feelings at all, self-centred jerk.

Still, I chose to take the high road and comfort him. "Don't worry, man. It's not going to be like before, with Tifa. We're not doing this for the money, we're doing this for us. For fun."

Olette looked at us, her eyes burrowed. "What are you guys talking about? What happened before?" She asked, making everyone in the room, which included Pence, groan. Her eyes widened, as her curiosity increased.

"Final Fantasy, of course." Pence answered, as it seemed no one else was going to.

"Ah." Even Olette knew of the band that me and Hayner had started with Tifa, along with other people. It was said band, that had caused Tifa and I to break up, or at least she blamed the band. My new theory was that she was looking for a reason to dump me, so she could be with Cloud.

I cursed. "Damnit Olette. You're making me go into a flashback!"

"_You let Fang and Snow join the band, without even consulting us?" I asked Tifa. No, Ayumi. She had insisted on us calling her that. _

"_But Snow plays sax, what am I supposed to play instead!" I asked her, still pissed off. _

_Ayumi shook her head, looking at the sky. She didn't have an answer, obviously the thought had never crossed her mind. "Bass. Play bass, every good band needs a bassist right? Problem solved." _

_Too bad, I couldn't play the bass. _

_By this time, Final Fantasy was getting huge, not just in our size but concerning our fan base. Record labels were actually considering courting us, but I wasn't happy. It was too much too fast, there was no fun. It was…work. _

_That was what made me and Tifa fight. "We're signing the contract." She told me. "The guy's gonna be here in like fifteen minutes, come on don't be a dick." _

"_I don't care what you say, I don't want to sign it. I'm sick of doing everything you tell me. My life is miserable, but what's worst is that I'm doing this all for you, but you don't actually seem to appreciate it or be happy about it!" _

"_Well, Roxas. If that's the way you feel, then why don't you just leave. You don't have to have me in your life. In fact, hold that thought, I'm gonna make this real easy for you. Get out of my life. I'm fed up of all your bitching and whining!" And with that she left. She walked right out the door and right out of my life, without so much as a 'Goodbye Roxas'. That is, until now. _

"You about done?" Olette asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I'm cool. So…Castle That Never Was tonight. Awesome…yeah!" And with that, I sealed my fate. Now I was doomed to suffer Infinite Sadness.

"Hayner? Paine said you were in here? Dude?" It was finally time. We were at The Castle That Never Was. We were due on stage in about an hour, but the place was already filling up with people. Apparently the stress of it all had gotten to Hayner.

I followed the sounds of vomiting to the stall where Hayner was emptying his guts into a toilet. I shook my head at the sight, both mortified and amazed at the same time.

"I can't believe you're actually throwing up? You because of just going on stage for Tifa, of all people! And yet, I am about to try and defeat her boyfriend, just so that I can continue my relationship with my girlfriend. And even though I have the worst few days of my life, no one actually seems to give a damn, but you! You are puking." I ranted on like that for the next few minutes, while more chunks escaped Hayner's mouth, some not even making it to the toilet anymore.

When I was finished, without even a word from Hayner, I left the public bathroom and went to go look for people. Some had text me, so say they had already arrived.

"Hey Roxas!" Funnily enough they were all gathered together like they all friends, despite that I knew for a fact most of them never talked to each other, outside of something to do with me and Sex Ba-boom.

Present were Axel, Selphie, Zexion, Demyx and Marly, surprisingly. "Hey Marly. I haven't seen you since like chapter two. How you been?"

The pink haired man shrugged, non-chalaunt. "Oh you know. Still really pissed at Keyblade King 12 for messing up my role and all."

"I hear that. Dude's such a dick." I said, nodding in agreement. "Exactly how did he mess up your role?"

Marly hesitated. "Oh you know…he um…made me have pink hair. Obviously I should have had brown hair."

"That's not really your role."

"Oh, would you look at the time. I should be somewhere else by now. Have a good time Roxas. Live every day, as if it was your last and all that shit."

I gave Marly's back a quizitive look, as he walked away from the group. But despite his excuse to leave, I didn't actually see him go out the door.

I stayed and talked with my friends for a little while longer, learning that Saix couldn't be here today due to work. Selphie really hated Tifa and her band and that Demyx and Zexion were only here, because of work. Incredibly motivating conversations, in their own way. I bid them farewell, seeing Naminé talking to some people, and thinking I would join them.

Behind me, I could hear my friends talking about me. "He's had a rough couple of days." Axel said, distantly.

"And we just gotta hope it gets better. We can't do anything." Selphie replied.

Axel hesitated before saying. "Well maybe we should try."

"So, you dated **him**, huh?" I could make out Rikku saying to my girlfriend. I don't know why, but I decided to hide it out and listen to how this conversation unfolded.

On the other side of her was Yuna, who said. "Well, isn't that interesting. How long did you two go out for exactly?"

Naminé hesitated. She was scowling and her body expression showed she despised the current topic. "I don't see how that's any of your business! I don't even know where you got your information from."

Rikku rolled her eyes, mouthing the words. 'No fun.' and 'Chill out.' Yuna didn't seem particularly affected by Naminé's outburst and she went on to say. "Paine told us. She probably heard it from Tifa, since she was just playing at 'Castle Oblivion' in The Land of Departure."

Naminé growled, icily. "Oh, of course. Tifa, how silly of me to think this wasn't her handiwork."

I decided to come over at that moment, hearing enough. "Uh…come on Naminé. Uh…Olette wanted to see you, before we went on."

Naminé had already talked to Olette, so she knew instantly I was lying and just giving her an excuse to leave. "Right. Thanks Roxas. Excuse me gals!" Naminé jumped up quickly and dragged me towards Olette, in a rush to get out of the area.

She began thanking me, repeatedly, only stopping to comment how the only girls I seemed to know were absolute bitches.

We did, actually go over to Olette, thinking it would be someone to talk to and also it would make our alibis air tight.

"Yo." I said, to those present, which was Olette and her friends Fuu and Rai.

None of them seemed incredibly impressed by me and I wasn't surprised. I barely knew these guys. I knew that Fuu worked with Olette in the little ice-cream shop and that Rai was Fuu's gay room mate, but that was about it.

"So, you guys gonna suck today?" Fuu asked me and/or Olette. I didn't think it mattered.

"Maybe, is Hayner still throwing up in the bathroom?" Olette asked me, making me relive seeing Hayner's vomit bobbing up and down in the toilet.

"Probably. He was like ten minutes ago." I answered, to which me and Olette both shook our heads in disgust. When we realised that we had acted the same way to something, a rare thing nowadays I must remind you, we stopped and lived in awkward silence for a moment.

"I'm just gonna go…get some air." I said, to no one in particular and then took my leave.

I, awkwardly, left the club through the back entrance. I hadn't just made up a random excuse to escape the awkward tension and the fact that me and Olette were more alike than either of us would like to admit.

I hadn't been expecting to find anyone out here, so I jumped when someone said my name.

I turned, panting hard. At first I didn't recognise the figure in front of me. She was an attractive woman, with long white hair dressed in a ridiculously revealing outfit. It was red, all over. A very short red skirt, gloves, boots and a bra. As in, she wasn't wearing a shirt. Her back was completely exposed.

But the face was familiar. "Oh my god Tifa! What kind of outfit is that?"

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything like I thought she would. Her eyes gave the clothes, or lack of in this case, she was wearing and then made an expression as if she agreed with me.

"Yeah, I know. Yoshitaka went way overboard this time. Oh, Yoshitaka's my stylist." She added, remembering that as I was a normal guy I wouldn't know anything about having personal stylists, as if it was natural and everyone was just born with one.

"Oh, okay." I said, yet another awkward moment. But it was awkward in the way, that we both had something to say, but both of us were just too afraid to say it.

Apparently Tifa must have had more balls than I did, since she came out and said what she needed to. "Look Roxas. I was hoping we could talk."

"Talk? About what?"

"Us. Cloud. Naminé. I mean, what happened?"

"You broke my heart." And that left us both silent. Tifa's eyes went cold and furious for a second, as if she was considering straggling me and was trying to calm herself down.

"I may have broken us up, but you. You just couldn't let me be happy could you? You remember that night, when we were about to get signed. This band you had convinced me to make was actually going to get famous. Our lives were going to be perfect! I was even going to dump Cloud for you!"

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. And for a moment, Tifa smiled and folded her arms. She was smug, confident. Well she shouldn't be. "So you were cheating on me." I said, finally and Tifa's expression shattered. She realised what she had said and it didn't make any difference to me, what she had almost done.

"You devastated me. For almost two years and because of that I did a lot of stupid things. I used this innocent girl and treated her like she was some sort of drug to get over the pain. But I'm happy now, or at least I was. But you've come into my life again and now it's wrecked. So Tifa, after all of this is over. I just want you to stay out of my life. And never come back!"

Tifa's eyes bulged open. She couldn't speak. She looked at me, with my icy blue eyes and my grim expression and she could tell I was serious. She didn't say anything else. She just entered the club without a word, her eyes on me until the last moment.

And with that, I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Did you really mean what you said?" Xion was looking up at me, with her big blue eyes. Two ex-girlfriends in one alley. Great.

"About what, exactly?" I asked her.

She looked down at her feet, before answering. "About using an innocent girl to get over the pain of breaking up with Tifa."

"Oh." My lips staying in the circle shape that came about at the end of the sound. "Yeah."

"I see. Roxas, I think I understand you better now. I feel sorry for you. But I want you to know, I…I almost like it, you know, all the heartbreak and the pain." She sighed and looked up at me again. "I feel like I'm wiser now and I may be totally obsessed with you, but I can't help it. And who knows maybe the plot will change and you'll end up falling for me."

I shook my head. "The fans would be in total outrage and demand to have the ending changed, if that happened, although the budget won't allow for there to be a change to the rest of the script leading up to the ending. God, didn't you see the movie?"

Xion gave me a look and I knew I should shut up. "I'm sorry. I never meant to get you involved…in any of this. You shouldn't of had to be forced to bear my pain, as well. I would do anything to help you out of it."

Xion's face lit up. She clutched me and held me close. "Even get back together with me?" She asked.

"Except that." I told her. "I'm sorry, but I…I really like Naminé. She makes me feel complete. Besides it wouldn't be fair on her, if I dumped her for no reason."

Xion looked crestfallen. "I guess so."

"But anyway, I thought you were with Pence?" Xion suddenly turned a deep red. She looked away from me and then back. She was biting her lip, considering her words.

"Well, um…I'm only dating him to make you jealous." She confined into me.

"Awk Xion." I said, shaking my head, angry at myself for messing with her head so much that she would do something like this. "Pence. You know, you should at least give him a try. He's a pretty decent guy."

Xion looked blank. "O-Okay." She said. "I'll see you in there…but just remember." She turned to face me, about ready to get into the club. "I will always love you!" And with that she skipped into the club, hopefully to find Pence.

_(Naminé's POV)_

Okay, Roxie, my turn. You see, Roxas had gone to get ready for his show, along with Olette and Hayner. That didn't leave me a lot of people to talk to, so I joined with Axel. Selphie had gone off with some guy, so I don't really know what happened to her.

"I'm just gonna go grab a drink." I told Axel, seeing that the lights were dimming and the show was about to go on. He nodded and watched me walk over to the bar.

"Uh…a gin and tonic, please." I asked, the surly looking barmaid. I was just about to whip out my wallet and pay, when…

"Oh why don't you let me handle that one dear?" Ayumi Hart, scantily dressed in a little red number, asked waving a shiny piece of plastic in front of my face.

"Well, if you're offering. Who am I to turn down a free drink?" Giving an answer I knew the rock star wouldn't be expecting. Still after the initial shock, she realised I was joking and started to laugh.

"Fine, fine. And here I thought we could be friends. You know we're not that different, you and I."

I scowled at her, something that would have made any normal person, at least flinch in fright. But no, not this girl. She wasn't going to allow me the satisfaction of knowing I could scare her. "You think so. Maybe, I mean we both dabble in being bitches. I suppose I can see some resemblance."

Ayumi gave a short fake laugh. "Actually I was referring to our tastes in men…and also we seem to both be legends in our own ways."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I told her, truthfully.

"Oh really? Castle Oblivion? What about the lord himself, Marluxia. The Advent Children got to play an exclusive gig, just for him. I must say, he had some interesting things to tell me about you. You're really just a little floozy who doesn't know the true meaning of love aren't you?"

My drink arrived and I drowned it in one and then landed it down, forcibly on the table. "You have no idea who you're messing with, Tifa Lockheart!"

Tifa's eyes flashed with the kind of ferocity that a bear must have right before it kills. "Are we really going to do this?" She asked me.

I smirked at her. "Seems like it. It'll be good for the ratings anyway!"

I tried to summon my hammer, but instead I got a paintbrush. A freaking paintbrush! "KK12? What is this?"

"_Xion sued after your fight with her. The judge took her side and said you needed a more appropriate weapon. You can also summon Oathkeeper, if you want."_

"Okay, but what do I do with this?"

"_You played Epic Mickey? It works a lot like that." _

And on that note, the paintbrush shot out a lot of thinner right over her chest. "Wow. You know I don't think they make a bra for a size that small." I joked, smugly.

I expected Tifa to get mad and do something crazy. But she just stood there, a wicked smile spreading across her face. She looked up at me with murderous eyes. She laughed, manically.

"Okay Naminé. You want to fight, let's do it!" She pulled on a pair of blue gloves with hearts on them. She came in fast and went for an uppercut, splitting my paintbrush in half.

"What the hell? Damn you! I better get insurance on that!" Tifa stood, good and ready, her chest returned since the powers of the paintbrush must have been reversed with its destruction.

"Fine, whatever." I said, holding out my hands, I summoned Oathkeeper, making me the second Keyblade user in this series.

"Mind if I get it on this action?" Axel appeared behind me. Zexion and Demyx were also here, but they seemed to be acting as crowd control. It never occurred to me that embarrassing and fighting a celebrity would get me in trouble with their fans. I didn't even want to think about the legal battles that would probably ensure afterwards.

Axel summoned out his chakrams and things started to get hot, as in there was fire everywhere.

"I hate to ask this, but is there just going to be like one poorly executed deus ex machina after the other from now on?"

"Yep." Axel answered simply. I sighed and cursed our writing staff for being such complete and total idiots.

"Take this!" Axel threw his chakrams and I went in close with my Keyblade. Suddenly, faced with a bunch of sharp objects Tifa wasn't liking her chances using only her hands, but she had chosen her poison and now she was going to have to stick with it.

She vaulted over me and gave Axel a kick to the head, which must have rattled a few brain cells. He stumbled back and actually bent down to cough up blood. He started cursing fluently.

I covered him with a few attacks from behind, most of which Tifa wasn't able to dodge and I was able to force her back so that Axel could get in close. He held his chakrams right up to her throat.

"Game over." He whispered in her ear, looking deadly serious and somewhat cool.

"For you maybe." Tifa smirked. She elbowed Axel in the stomach, following a knee up to the chin and then a roundhouse kick to the side. He was down and unconscious after that.

"Now, it's your turn." She promised me, advancing her clad fists raised. She was about to finish me off with one final knock-out punch, when she was attacked from the side. She fell over and landed, painfully, on the floor.

Xion stood there in her place, looking grim and yet she was smiling. It was a bit creepy.

"Um…thank you. I didn't know you cared." As in I was pretty sure I had only seen this chick a handful of times and the only time I remembered was when she had tried to do me in.

"I don't." She told me, with a casual shrug, before returning to her serious demeanour. "But you make him happy. All I want is his happiness." She said. And now, it was Oathkeeper and Oblivion working side by side to defeat a common enemy. Boy, was Tifa fucked.

_(Roxas' POV)_

Okay, I can take it from here. You see, by this time, Sex Ba-Boom was finally up, ready to go on and rock out. And as soon as I was up on stage, in a very nice suit, I might add, all I saw was Tifa battling against Xion and Naminé. And despite everything Tifa seemed to be holding her own and I didn't want to see any of these people hurt. I did or at least had loved them at one point or another, even Xion in my own little way.

I directed the other members of the band to play a new song. Both of them were familiar with it and Olette seemed to share my view that she didn't want to see the three fighting.

"Don't get me wrong I love you. But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older, you'll understand what I meant when I said 'No, I don't think life is quite that simple.'"

Tifa turned to look straight at me her eyes wide, tears were brimming out. She sank to her knees and started to sob. I stopped the song and told the other guys to continue without me. I don't think they listened, everyone's eyes were on Tifa anyway.

I made it through to Xion and Naminé giving them both hugs, just thankful they were alright. "So what's wrong with her?" Naminé asked me, referring to the quivering hot mess on the ground.

"She gets really emotional whenever she hears that song." Xion answered for me. "It was in a news article, the song came on the radio while she was touring once and she just collapsed. The artist of the song is unknown, the only info on it is that this guy sent out this song to be put on the radio. It was for his girlfriend, he didn't use a name."

"I sent it when Tifa and I were still going out. But the radio station only played it afterwards." I told them.

I helped Tifa get off the floor. Her massacre was running. Her face was red, and it looked worse because of her bleached hair. She was a complete wreck. "Get your hand off of me."

"Huh?" Tifa snapped my hand away, she backed away from me. She looked like a volcano ready to explode.

"Cloud! Come and kill these losers!" Everyone looked around. Suddenly there was a lot of talk. No one had seen Cloud since the last chapter, it was unclear where he was, as well as Tifa's other band member Aerith.

That's why it took everyone by surprise Cloud walked out of one of the nearby supply closets. He was doing up his fly and he had a pair of pink knickers on his head. He froze when he realised there was no music playing and that everyone in the club was staring at him. He caught Tifa's eyes and visibly flinched, knocking into Aerith who was coming out too.

"What are those?" She asked, aggressively, pointing to the women's underwear caught on his spiky hair.

Aerith giggled nervously. "Oh that's crazy. How'd those get there?" She said, picking up the panties claiming them as her own.

Suddenly Tifa's rage turned to Aerith. "You! Right under my nose this whole time, eh? Well you are so fired and DEAD!" She screamed, going in for a punch, which left a hole in the wall behind Aerith, who dodged the attack gracefully.

She looked at the hole, then to Tifa and then to Cloud. Finally she sighed and shook her head. "You are so not worth it." She muttered, referring to Cloud. Then she looked at Tifa. "Take him. Aerith is out! Peace!" She cried, walking through the crowds of people and straight out the door, with everyone staring at her, as she did so.

After Aerith had left, Tifa turned her attention back to Cloud. "We. Made. A. Vow. Cloud." She breathed, as she cracked her knuckles threateningly. She threw a punch, which Cloud caught, his cobalt blue eyes glowing. His Mako powers were activating.

"I won't fight you Tifa." He said, calling her by her real name.

She took her hands away, but they were still tensed, she was literally shaking with anger. "But you…how long? Why?"

Cloud calmed his powers down. He shook his head, took her into his muscular arms and started to try and soothe her. "Look, it wasn't what it looked like. She…she drugged me. That's it. She put something in my drink and totally took advantage of me. Look, Ayumi, you're my girl. I don't need anyone else."

"Oh Cloud…" Tifa said, snuggling her head into Cloud's torso. "Let's both be girls!" She cried, kneeing him in the nuts after which he howled with pain.

In his blind rage, he threw Tifa half way across the room. She landed painfully on the other side, where Naminé ran over to see if she was alright.

"Tifa? Ayumi?"

"I told you not to touch me!" She cried, but did nothing to stop Naminé sitting her up and putting her arm around the fallen rock star. "I hate you." She said, quietly so only Naminé would be able to hear.

"Well Cloud. I think it's about time we end this arc." I said, suddenly everyone was backing up. Xion, Demyx, Zexion and Axel, who had at some point recovered from his brutal beatings from Tifa were ready to help me out, but I declined their invitations. "This is something I need to do alone."

"You think you're hot stuff Highwind? Well you're not. You're nothing compared to me! I'm Cloud. I have millions of adoring fans! I'm a freaking rock star!" Cloud said, his hands moving in time with his words, building up to the climax.

"You're an ass. And it's about time I finish you." I held out both of my hands and light and darkness enveloped them. When they cleared, I was holding two Keyblades one for each hand. Kingdom Key and Kingdom Key D respectively.

"Oh yeah. Nice toys. Let me show you a real blade!" He cried, extending his arm out expectedly. A huge sword came into his hand. A buster.

I cursed inside of my head. 'Just when I think I've got an edge.' I thought, miserably.

Our blades clashed, I did have a bit of advantage with my having two weapons instead of one, but Cloud made up for it with his superior strength and speed.

We backed off each other and then went back in. Each time we our blades clashed together, no clear winner. It seemed like this battle would go on, until someone messed up. And that someone was going to be me, unless I finished him off quickly.

Unfortunately that was easier said than done. I was smart, smarter than Cloud at least and that won me a few hits on Cloud, but every time I thought I was doing well, Cloud would ruin it by coming at me with all he had throwing me off balance and dealing with me from there.

About ten minutes into the fight, both of us were getting tired. We looked at each other and an understanding passed between us. One final attack each, that would decide the battle.

We circled each other a couple of times, both of us considering our options looking for openings. I had no options and couldn't see any openings. But those problems didn't seem mutual for Cloud.

"Time to die Highwind!" He said, jumping into the air. "Omnislash!" He yelled, coming down to give me his signature move. My body was hit fifteen times, from all directions, leaving no part of my body unbeaten.

"Give it up." He told me.

I was on my last legs. I could barely stand up and I was weak beyond belief. All I wanted to do was give up and lie down. But I couldn't do that. I wasn't just doing this for me anymore. This guy had hurt Naminé, Tifa even Xion. And I couldn't let that go unpunished.

"Magic Hour!" I cried crossing my Keyblade in an 'X' shape above my head. Cloud's expression was puzzlement and then fear as white beams of light fell from the sky, hitting him, each time getting stronger, until…

"AHHH!" His body disintegrated in the light.

I heaved, heavily and almost collapsed. I would have too, if Naminé hadn't come and started to support me.

"Is everyone all right?" I said everyone, but I was really only talking about my friends. Naminé nodded.

"I'm fine, but you might want to check on Tifa." She told me. I looked over to where Tifa sat on a chair, looking completely disoriented. When she noticed we were looking at her, she waved her arm.

"I'm fine. I'll get over it." She told me, before really looking me in the eye and smiling just a little. "You know the name Tifa really isn't that bad. And…you know thanks." She told me and with that she came over to hug me. I think we both needed it. We needed closure. She whispered in my ear. "I'll be seeing you." Before she walked out of the club as well.

"You okay Olette?" Olette looked surprised. To be honest, I had only asked her because she was there, but she smiled and then hid it quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing even happened to me anyway, dickwad."

"Xion?"

Xion was smiling at me. Pence had his arm over her. "I'm fine. I've got Pence here. You know, he's a pretty decent guy." She told me, giggling at our own inside joke.

"You know dude." Demyx told me. "There's about a hundred people who came here for 'The Advent Children' and they're kinda gone. I mean, not that the fights weren't awesome and all, but we came here for music right?" He asked the crowd, which returned the question with a loud cheer. "Don't worry dude. Me and Zex'll help. Hey Axel, you wanna play too?"

Axel shrugged. "Why not?"

"And I think what I just wrote is going over my head. I'm stealing lines from myself. And what I said, was never said. It's just a lyrical lie. Made up in my mind…"

A group made up of Demyx, Zexion and Axel had gone up first singing a song called 'Lyrical Lies'.

And now it was our turn. I instructed the guys to play another song. Another one of my originals. I got the microphone. "Hey everyone. Sorry about everything. But anyway! This is a song written by me for someone very special. I just hope I'm good enough for her."

I nodded to Hayner and Olette and we started to play. "…What's left of me. What's left of me, yeah! My heart's a battle ground. You show me how to see, that nothing is whole and nothing is broken…"

Naminé's eyes lit up. She smiled and muttered how much of a dork I was, but she seemed deeply pleased by the song. I think I might have seen a tear or two.

Life was perfect. Nothing could ruin it! But there was still a bit of doubt, that came in the form of a pink haired man watching me from the shadows. He left when he noticed I was looking at him. Later I wondered why Marly had lied to me and why he had stuck around to see us. And why he looked so…so evil.

_A/N- That was it. I hope you enjoyed this. We are now about halfway through the story. But there's still a lot more to go. Four exes are still out there and I must warn you all. In the next few chapters- THERE WILL BE…YURI! _

_Next time- Larxene, the Savage Nympho! _


	10. Chapter 10

Larxene: The Savage Nympho!

_A/N- Alright! We're half-way through the 'Roxas VS the World' series. There's nine more chapters to go, including this one, but I'm just gonna take a moment and thank everyone that's supported the series thus far. Thanks to all! _

Looking at a gorgeous sun, setting into an equally beautiful sea, while me and my girlfriend are sitting on a tree, holding hands and grinning like idiots really makes you think. _'Yep this is it. I've finally found that moment which I want to last forever.' _

"Naminé?"

"Hm…yeah?"

"I…I…lo…"

"Roxas, what's up?" Naminé looked at me, quizzically. I read her facial expression and realised I was ruining this moment. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Lo…lotion. How about I smother your naked body in lotion?" I said, grinning like only a love sick idiot can.

Naminé giggled like a schoolgirl. "Nah. Strangely all the onlookers are not putting me in the mood." She pointed behind herself to all our friends who were also on the beach.

At the moment, we were being watched by Paine and Olette, who seemed very content to glare at us as though we were doing something sinful. Oh please this was love. How could God possibly go against something so completely wonderful?

"Those two make me sick." I heard Paine mutter, she was looking down at the volleyball in her hands and had a considering look in her eyes. Apparently it didn't take long for her to override any little ghost of a conscious she had, because she aimed the ball right at my head.

"Stop the shenanigans! Bitch!"

The ball hit hard, knocking me off the tree I was enjoying myself on. Naminé shot a look at Paine, who just rolled her eyes in reply, and walked off towards her on and off again boyfriend; Hayner.

"Are you okay? You don't have brain damage right?"

I groaned in reply and tried my best to stand. I staggered over to the beach, with Naminé supporting me. We both sat down near Pence who was in a hoody playing his game console. He looked miserable.

"Hey Pence. What's wrong? Why aren't you hanging out with Xion?" I asked, looking at Xion who was looking for seashells. She said she liked collecting them.

"I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled, not looking up from his game.

My mouth settled in an 'o' shape. It was obvious that Pence and Xion must have broken up. I supposed it wasn't all that surprising. Xion had only asked Pence out to make me jealous. It had been two months since I had convinced her to give Pence a chance so they had done pretty well to make it as long as they did.

"So Nami. You want to play in the waters and get someone to take photos that some guy would get…pleasure out of." Olette asked my girlfriend but smiled at me.

"Ah come on. Give me a break Olette. I'm not that perverted." The three of us shared a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. But I'm bored. This island's beautiful and all, but it's pretty small." Destiny Island was known for being a nice place, but it couldn't only be rented out to one group at a time, because of the size of it.

"Well whatever." Naminé said. "Just try to enjoy it. It's summer, we should be having the time of our lives. The memories that we keep with us, until we die." Olette and I smiled and nodded.

"I wish we could go back! To what we were before! Because I don't think I love you anymore! Anymore!"

Paine gave acidly glares to her boyfriend, as he sang his song to Paine. It was for her birthday. The wicked witch was turning twenty-three, the same age as me and Olette.

Xion, looking woozy and holding a vodka bottle with a weird smile on her face. She started screaming after Hayner finished his song. He smiled at her reaction, but the smile instantly disappeared after Paine gave her own two cents worth.

"You know, Hayner, you're really something. That song, you know?" Hayner frowned, probably because he was detecting for sarcasm.

"Yeah…I played it just for you. Did you like it?" He asked, taking a swig of whatever he was drinking.

"Hayner, dearest. I'm guessing you don't remember when you wrote that song. So I shall remind you…" She also took a swig of alcohol. "You wrote it when you broke up with me for the seventeenth time!" She screamed.

Hayner blinked. "Yeah well. That was a long time ago. I forget these things. Sorry babe, didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

She seemed disgusted. "Bad memories? That was one of our best break-ups!" She drowned the rest of her bottle and stared into the bonfire that we had started on the beach.

Xion crawled closer to Hayner and started whispering in his ear. "Don't worry about her. She's just jealous of your talent. A total bitch. You deserve better than her."

Hayner started to go red in the face. "Xion…that's my girlfriend you're talking about." He reminded her. "I think you might want to lay off the drink. You're still underage after all." That made Xion go even redder than Hayner. She looked down at her bottle and then at me. I had Naminé in my lap, which didn't seem to make her feel any better.

"Are we going to this lodge thing or what?" She yelled, suddenly, referring to this house that was included in the rent of the island.

"Where's Olette and Xion?" I asked later on, relishing in the fact that I didn't drink and I was the only one out my whole group of friends that weren't wasted out of their minds.

"Who cares about Xion? Olette on the other hand." She made a howling sound, like a wolf.

"What do you like Olette?" I asked her, enjoying how drunk she really was.

"I love Olette! I wanna marry her!" She cried out, throwing her hands over her head. I smiled, but her words created an uneasy feeling in my stomach, although I wasn't sure why.

"Maybe Xion's throwing up and Olette's helping her out. Or vice versa. Whatever." Hayner said, showing himself more capable than most under the influence of drink.

"I told you not to give her any booze Hayner! Paine scolded him. "You're such a freakin' idiot!"

"I'll go take a look then." I told them, going upstairs searching for the two.

Up the stairs I could make out mutterings. Both Xion and Olette's voices. I followed them to one of the bedrooms. The door was closed. I listened it to their drunken mumblings for awhile.

"Men! I hate them! I hate them!" Xion's voice.

"I know they suck. And they're all exactly the same!" Olette's voice.

"I've kissed the lips that kissed you." Xion.

"Here. Kiss the lips that kissed him." Olette.

I opened the door, the uneasy feeling in my stomach growing slightly. My eyes were wide as I saw Xion and Olette completely drunk and making out on the bed. And with one look at it, I closed the door and raced downstairs.

"Did you find them?" Pence groaned from the corner.

"Nope!" I lied, forcing a smile. "They're probably around somewhere though. You know." I laughed, shakily. Thankfully, everyone was too out of it to notice my uncomfortableness. And I decided I would never speak of the incident again, as long as I lived.

"Roxas?"

I turned in the double bed that me and Axel shared. He seemed to be thinking hard. His gaze met mine and I shuddered, because I knew it was bad news. Axel's face was easy to read.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

Axel sighed and came out with it. "We have to see Xemnas soon. About our rent, this week or the next. He's called us and we have to go speak to him."

I pouted. "Xemnas, our landlord? Come on!" I begged him. "He scares me and you do all the talking anyway."

Axel shook his head, as if he didn't know what to do. "It's okay." He tried smiling. "Xemnas is just a little bit intimidating because he can control our destinies!" He faked a laugh. A low chuckle.

"Just a bit, I guess." I got out of bed and tried to see what I could scrounge up for breakfast.

"So anyway. How are you and Naminé doing?" Axel asked, as we tucked into a dinner of crackers and ice-cold margaritas.

"Uh…well. You know…good. We're doing good. I think. I mean, we're half way through the series. So that's a good thing right?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, have you said the L-word yet?" Axel asked, causing this uneasy feeling to appear in my stomach yet again. It was starting to get annoying, but I couldn't place what it was.

"The L-word?" I asked him. "You mean…lesbian?"

Axel frowned at me, as if he was actually deciding whether I was serious or not. "I meant love, dude. I wasn't trying to trick you or anything. What's your problem?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. There's just this weird feeling I get, recently, whenever anything involving girls comes up. I wonder what it is?"

Axel didn't have any answers and a call from Olette distracted me from my thoughts.

"Okay everyone. If you're here you volunteered to help me move into Fuu and Rai's place. So let's get to it!" Olette screamed, trying to encourage her volunteers, which included myself, Hayner and an emo guy named Vincent Valentine.

"'Sup?" He asked me, as we all got into his car with the stuff from Olette's old place.

"Uh…cool. So how do you know Olette?" I asked him. He exchanged a look with Olette, who shook her head slowly, leaving Vincent to just shrug, nonchalantly. And that was the end of that conversation.

"Hey Fuu." I said to Olette's new roommate. She nodded to me, giving a somewhat half hearted smile. "Second Left hand door on the landing." She told me, returning to her iced-tea.

Hayner followed after me, giving Fuu a little nod. The two of us reached the landing and turned left. The first room on the left was Rai's room.

I passed by it without so much of a nod to the annoying guy who resigned there. But Hayner had a good look within Rai's room and his eyes widened. "Rai…are you recording music?" He said, having a look around and finding Rai's home recording studio.

"Can I help you or something?" Rai asked, scowling at Hayner, as if his whole appearance annoyed him.

"Rai! Could you help to record the Sex Ba-Boom album? We need to record to take our music to the next level. Please help us!"

Rai shifted in his chair and seemed to consider how tiresome the whole recording process would be for him. In the end he gave up to Hayner's puppy-dog look. "Fine, but it's only because I find you attractive, you know?"

"I can live with that!" Hayner said, quickly with a happy-go-lucky smile on his face.

"Naminé?" I asked my girlfriend. It was our time now. We were at her apartment and just enjoying my cooking and conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Well, it just occurred to me. I really don't know that much about you. I mean, like, why do you even like me? I just feel like I need to understand you more."

"Hm, I guess you're right. We really don't talk as much as we should. But I guess I'm not the type to open up to people. I guess I really only get with people because they like my body." She laughed.

"Nah. I mean, yeah, I am pretty attracted to you and then you started appearing in my dreams, so I thought you were 'the one'."

"Oh that reminds me. I may be affecting your dreams again. The damn corridors are acting up again."

"How do you create those corridors anyway?"

"Well, I guess you just focus on all the bad stuff in your life and take it out, allowing the darkness in you to take form. But it's dangerous and letting all those bad thoughts come back into your head, even for a moment, it can really mess you up."

I nodded, taking in the information. "Okay, got ya. It's just. I might need to learn how to use it. It might be good for me to get away from a battle, ever once in awhile when I need to."

"Hm…so what is it you like about me by the way? I mean, I like you because your sweet and kind and also simple minded. You're nicer than any of the other people I've dated."

I frowned. "That's kinda sad. But I guess what I like most about you is your insecurity. It's cute in a way. You're also incredibly alluring and funny."

Naminé smiled a bit. "You're right. You really don't know enough about me. But, you know, that song; Sanctuary. It really did touch me, made me realise that you know me better than anyone ever has."

"Roxas, wake up. You're going to be burned alive." Axel's voice came out a small device on my bedside. I glared, angrily, at my phone but picked it up anyway.

"What are you talking about Axel?" I asked, getting out of bed now since he had woken me up. Axel had left for work a little while ago. He worked early morning and night shifts at a bar. I don't think I need to say which kind.

"There's a heat wave coming your way guy. The apartment is going to be like a furnace. I suggest you get out of there. Go to the mall or something. Just get out, before you're caught in the heat."

I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Yeah, okay. Thanks buddy."

I walked around Twilight Town's only mall, looking for anything of interest. Unfortunately, there was none. I was planning on just grabbing something to eat and risk going back to the hell hole that was probably now my apartment.

I wasn't really looking where I was going and bumped into a girl, about a head shorter than me. She had shoulder length black hair, darkish eyes which seemed purple in the right light. She was wearing a familiar looking headband.

Her eyes widened, as she took me in. There was something really familiar in her face. "Ro…Roxas Highwind!"

She flew into me, throwing her arms around my waist and taking me down to the ground. I stared at her and there must have been something in my expression that portrayed how I felt, since the girl backed off.

She gestured to a nearby bench and I followed her, hesitantly.

She pointed to herself. "I'm Yuffie. From high school? Hallow Bastion?" I gasped, as I made the connection. I hadn't spoken to Yuffie since I left Radiant Garden. She had grown up a lot since then.

"Wow. No way. I can't believe this. I mean, I'm only in town for a little while and then I'm moving on to Balamb Gardens." She continued to talk and I had to wonder if she had become even more talkative since I left. Yuffie really had developed though now. She was like a completely different girl now. It was hard to believe I had left her for Olette.

"Oh hey! Olette moved here, didn't she? Man, she was so upset after you left. Have you seen her lately?"

I nodded. "Yeah…She's here. We hang out. We have a band, actually."

"Oh, like before. That's so awesome!" She said, quickly.

"Uh…hey. You wanna go eat? Come on."

So we went to the food court in the mall and resumed our conversation.

"You know. You should come here us for band practice and I'm sure Olette would like to see you again."

"That's nice of you. Here call me with the dets later, okay?" She handed me a piece of paper with her name and phone number on it.

I snickered. "This is gonna sound so lame, but I can't help thinking this is like the first girls' phone number I've ever got."

"Oh yeah? Hey, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yep. Her name's Naminé. She's from Land of Departure."

"Wow, cool place." She told me. She fiddled with her drink and then she smiled, flirtatiously. "So is she hot? Hotter than me?"

I choked on my food, which made Yuffie giggle and afterwards I couldn't help smiling too.

"Xion. Please! Be reasonable! This is ridiculous!"

Xion seemed like she was about to scream. She had to take a breath a try to be the adult here. "Pence. You're twenty years old and you're begging a seventeen girl to take you back. I'm sorry, but you're the ridiculous one here." And with that she hung up the phone and threw back on to her bed. She made a mental note to block Pence from calling her again. He was becoming creepy and pathetic.

"You about done?" Came another female's voice from beyond Xion's bedroom door.

"Yeah. Sorry about that Kairi." Xion said, as a red head, who looked just like her came through the door. Kairi was Xion's best friend and her look-alike.

"Man, you're passing through boyfriends pretty quickly now." She said, trying to make light out of the situation. "First you stopped loving Roxas Highwind and now Pence."

Xion frowned. "What are you talking about? I still love Roxas. I'll always love him."

Kairi pointed to Xion's desk, where candles were lined up under a large picture of Roxas. The only problem was, the whole poster had holes all over it. It was completely defaced.

"What the-?" Xion glared at her shrine. "I didn't do that!" She cried, leaving herself and Kairi to think about who defaced her shrine.

"Thanks again for bringing me to band practice with you." Yuffie was walking beside me on our way to Olette's new place. The instruments were all over there, so I presumed that's where we were holding practice from now on.

I let myself in to the place and called up to see who was home. Hayner was the one who answered. "Olette's not here, man. She went out with Paine, Vincent and Fuu. They went down to that bar restaurant thing down the road from here."

"So, we're not having band practice?" I asked him.

Hayner shrugged in reply. "We're recording an album right now, buddy."

"Making magic, you know?" Rai's voice sounded from his recording studio.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry about this." I told Yuffie and we went out to the place that Hayner said about; Setzer's Table. The place was known as a place where people were called to throw off games, so other people could win bets and stuff. The owner of the place was kindav of a dick.

"This is so awesome. I can't believe you're here." Olette was overjoyed to see Yuffie again. She was probably happier than I had ever seen her in a long time.

"How long are you in town?" Olette asked.

Yuffie shrugged. "I don't know exactly. But definitely until the end of the summer."

That news made Olette smile even more. "Awesome! We need to hang out, like, all the time. Oh, this is gonna be great."

"Hey Roxas. Move up, will ya?" I jumped at the sudden arrival of my girlfriend.

"Oh hi. Didn't see you there." Naminé giggled as she sat down beside me. She looked down at the food that the bar was serving and stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"So, you're Naminé right? I'm Yuffie."

Naminé didn't seem incredibly interested. "Oh hey. So you know Roxas?"

"Uh…yeah. We went to high school with each other."

Now Naminé looked interested. Her eyes were taking in every little bit of her. "I see. So, you two used to date right?"

Yuffie went a bit solemn. "Yeah a bit. It wasn't serious though. Just your average high school duo giving it a try, mainly because they felt they had to because it would be 'cool'." She started to laugh and I joined in with her. Naminé seemed to relax, just a tad.

Me and Naminé walked home together that night. While we were walking a thought appeared in my mind. The uneasy feeling, yet again, developed in the pit of my stomach. I decided just to ask the question.

"Naminé?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever…kissed a girl?"

"…Yes, I have. Why do you ask?"

"I've got this weird feeling. Like something's going to happen and I can't avoid it. But there's a lot of stuff that suggesting what's going to happen."

"You mean foreshadowing?"

"Maybe…but then does that mean…"

"I would try to not to think about it, if I were you."

In my dreams, I often see myself running up a spiral staircase to a circular platform where a white monster tries to kill me. However this time Naminé was waiting for me on the platform. She looked pissed.

"Roxas? Do you know what time it is? I mean, seriously, how can you still be asleep?"

"Well, I don't need to get up for band practice and I like being asleep. And maybe if I would have gotten more sleep last night, if somebody didn't keep asking for more."

Naminé blushed. "Well." She said, already making me dread my words. "If you feel like you don't have any reason to wake up in the mornings, then maybe you should get a job!"

And that's when the dream ended. But even so, Naminé's words rebounded in my head and I, sadly, realised just how pathetic I truly was. So at that moment, I made a resolve to get a job. Today, if possible.

The problem with that was, I didn't know how to apply for one and it would be awkward for me to apply to random places, so I thought I would try with me friends' work places.

"I'll call Axel." I decided, punching in my roommate's mobile number.

"Uh…dude. Seriously, do you want to work here? A cute young thing like you can probably get a job here, but man, I can't help if you get…well raped mate."

"…Got it. Thanks Axel."

"Anytime, bud."

And with one down, I decided to travel into town, with the aim of asking my other friends on the subject of job openings. My sister, Selphie, was the first one I got to.

She worked at one of the item shops around town, but she told me that only one person was needed per item shop, so there wouldn't be any point of me applying to work in one.

That didn't leave me a lot of stuff to go on. Pence was a freelance photographer and a student, so there wasn't any point asking him for any job openings. Naminé was the only delivery person in the whole town, so getting a job with her would probably do a blow to her pride or something and make her feel less special.

That left me going to Olette's workplace. She worked in a small retail place that sold ice-cream and stuff, but it wasn't very popular, since there was a bigger, nicer one just across the road.

"Wow. She actually said that. What a bitch." I could hear Olette laughing. She was holding her phone, it didn't seem like she had any customers at all."

"Hey Olette." I said, walking right in and deciding to pick up and buy something, so I wouldn't just be lounging about doing nothing. Olette seemed less than thrilled by my arrival.

"I'll call you later Vincent. It seems I actually have a customer." She hung up the phone.

"What can I do you for?" Olette asked, sourly.

I shrugged and looked at Olette, awkwardly. "Well um…I was just thinking. I really need a job, you know to not waste my life and I was wondering if there were any job openings here?"

Olette smiled and laughed. "Let me guess. Naminé, right? Say no more, I would love to have you not seem like such a waste of space. Plus it would suck for me if you and Naminé broke up. Since I'm in a band with you and becoming, like, best friends with her."

I smiled back at her. "Thanks Olette."

"Come on. We're going out. There are no job openings here, obviously, but I happen to know the guy who owns the local gym and lucky for you, they're looking for a guy to work with the younger kids and the geezers. Teach 'em stuff, like martial arts and junk. You could do that right?"

I nodded, vigorously. "That's perfect Olette! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah well. It seems like it would pay well too, so you better give me some alimony every now and again."

I nodded and laughed, hoping she was joking. She didn't smile, so it was impossible to tell.

And so we started walking towards the gym, as we did so. I felt odd, like someone was watching me. When I turned to see if anyone was, all I saw was a quick flash of black. I put it off as a shadow and didn't think about it afterwards.

"Hey Zell." Zell was a good looking blond haired dude, with a cool tattoo running across the side of his face. He looked a bit like a more awesome version of Hayner.

"Hey Olette. Aren't you supposed to be working?" The guy said, folding his arms across his chest and looking deadly serious. Then both he and Olette burst into laughter.

"Okay, what can I do for you?" He asked, still chuckling slightly.

"Actually, this is about him." Olette pointed to me. "He wants that job."

Zell rubbed his chin, looking at me with a little sparkle of interest in his eyes. "Hm…well he looks the part. You do sports right? And you know how to act like you're interested in kids and old folk?"

I nodded. "I'm a black belt in karate. An expert in skateboarding, sword fighting and I did gymnastics in high school."

Zell nodded. I wasn't sure if we impressed, but he hadn't stopped smiling since I started to talk so I took that as a good sign. "Yeah, okay. You can start in a few days. The pay's about fifteen to twenty dollars per hour, depending on what you're doing and the time. We can sort out your hours later, okay?"

"That seemed easy." I told Olette.

She shrugged. "You think so. I don't know. To be honest, Zell's not really into really long auditioning and wanting to see résumés, so I knew if I got you there quick enough, you'd get the job."

"Well thanks again."

"Don't mention…we're being followed." She said, suddenly, stopping and turning around, but not seeing anything of value.

"So you sensed it too. But where is he? You don't think he could be another one of Naminé's evil ex-boyfriends."

Olette remained silent. I quieted down and tried to focus. There was a small clicking sound, as both my Keyblades appeared in my hands. Where was he? I tried to focus on the smallest noises, but it was difficult when we were in the middle of town and it was a busy afternoon.

…There! I looked up at the sky, where an old looking dude, with scars running across his face, an eyebrow and black hair, streaked with grey tied up in a ponytail. He was hanging in mid-air holding two weird looking guns.

He didn't say anything when he saw that I was looking at him, just smiled wickedly. He let fire a huge number of odd purple ammo. My eyes flashed to Olette, who was also looking up at the old man, shooting at us.

I needed to get away. Needed to get Olette to safety.

And only one thing came into my head. Corridor of Darkness.

Focus on bad memories. Focus on them. Relive them and use the darkness and let it take form.

From what Olette told me afterwards, I must have screamed in pain, when I created the corridor, but I didn't even realise I had done it. All I concentrated on was getting away. I pulled Olette by the hand and fell into the darkness.

We were in there for awhile, just floating around in the darkness not sure where to go. As soon as I finalised a location the darkness faded and we were right outside Setzer's Table.

"So are we coming here every night now?" Me and Olette had been joined by Naminé, Yuffie, Paine and Vincent once again.

"A lot of people our age hang out here regularly. It's not that unusual, Naminé."

"I suppose so…eh whatever."

Paine stood up, looking like she was about to throw a tantrum like a total diva. "You know what, I'm off to hang out with some of my other friends in the back. Try to have fun without me."

"Oh I'm sure we will." Yuffie said, quiet enough that only the people at the table could hear.

Everyone started laughing. "So you guys aren't actually friends with her?" Vincent asked Olette.

"Sadly, no." She said, with a smile. "She's a huge bitch."

More laughter broke out. Yuffie got up herself. "I think I need a cigarette." She said, making me spew out all of the drink I had in my mouth.

"I'll join you." My girlfriend said and I was pretty sure I was going to cough up blood next.

"You two smoke?" I practically screamed. The two girls looked at each other and laughed a bit.

"Yeah, bad habit. It's only like once a week." Yuffie said, defensively.

Naminé shrugged. "I smoke every so often. On special occasions." She shrugged again and left together with Yuffie.

It took me awhile to realise the true reason why they were both going out together. "Oh god! They're gonna talk about me!"

Vincent chuckled. "No kidding. Your current girlfriend and your ex."

I banged my head on the table. "Rough night?" A familiar female voice sounded beside me. I looked to my left to see Xion and Hayner beside me.

"Xion. Since when are you old enough to get into a bar?" I asked her, making room for her to sit down.

Hayner put a finger to his lips. "Quiet down dude. Where's Paine?"

"She left awhile ago." I answered. "Damn. I forgot to tell Naminé I got a job. She's probably still mad at me."

"She hates you?" Xion asked, excitedly. I frowned slightly and Xion told me she was only kidding.

"Yeah…well I'm gonna go take a whiz." I told them, leaving for the bathroom.

After I had done my business, I returned to see that Paine had come back and was clearly unimpressed by something. I didn't want to get involved and in the fight that was clearly about to happen.

"What is SHE doing here Hayner?" Paine shrieked.

"I ran into her, while I was coming down here and it wasn't like I was just going to turn her away and all. She is one of our friends too."

"It's okay Paine." Xion added.

This just seemed to put Paine into an even worse mood. "What the hell? Don't talk to me! Don't you know who I am?"

"Can we go?" I asked Naminé outside.

"You know she isn't so bad." Naminé told me, while I was walking her home.

"Who isn't?" I asked her.

She considered me for a sec. "I'm taking about Yuffie. I like her, I'm allowed to like her right?"

"Of course. I'm glad you are."

"So you two dated a bit in high school, right? It sounds like you were close."

"Yeah, kinda. I mean, one of the reasons that I dumped her was that she was my best friend and all, so it just seemed…awkward."

Naminé hesitated for a bit. "So wait. You were raised by teenaged girls and gay guys!"

"No…I mean, Hayner."

"Uh huh." She said, with a laugh.

And after that, I left for home myself. And everything was fine until…

"Oh my God!" A yellow flash knocked past me.

"What the hell Minato? Don't tell me Naminé dated you too!" The yellow flash tried to knock into me several more times, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" I cried, swinging up a punch into the air, where it made contact with my attacker. A figure in gothic fashion slumped onto the ground. He made groaning noises.

"Who are you and why are you attacking me?" I asked him, but when he turned, I saw I had made a mistake. This person may have looked like a guy, especially from behind but up front it was more obvious that she was in fact female.

"You punched me in the boob!" She told me, making me feel physically sick.

I had punched a girl? In the boob?

"My name is Larxene." She told me. "I'm a half-ninja here to stop you from dating Naminé."

"What?" I yelled, confused by the whole scene.

"Um…never mind! I'll be back though. Mark my words, Highwind!"

And with that she disappeared into the darkness…

_A/N- Yikes, long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! _


	11. Chapter 11

Naminé's Fourth Evil Ex- GIRLFRIEND?

_A/N- Hey, everyone! It's come to my attention that this story is the most popular one I've ever done. I'm really happy for it and I want to do something for the fans of this story. A bonus chapter of some sort. _

_I was thinking of just asking you guys what kind of situation you would want to see the gang in or maybe a Q and A perhaps. Dunno, but tell me what you want and I shall see to it. _

I collapsed onto my bed, the moment I got home. Axel wasn't anywhere to be seen. He might have been working. The whole encounter with this Larxene person was bothering. It didn't make sense to me. Why would she care about me and Naminé? I wanted to talk to Naminé, but when I called her, I got her voice message. That didn't work for me at all.

The next day I had work and recording the album to do.

I stared at the phone in my hands. Naminé seemed to be growing more and more distant from me lately. I could understand if she wanted some alone time, but even so…

No! I couldn't be so down on my relationship. I was sure that Naminé would be better, we would get better. I still needed to tell her about me actually getting a job. That should make things easier between us. Or at least, that's what I hoped.

After work the next day, I had to turn up to Olette's house for recording the sex ba-boom album. Hayner and Rai were already there and Olette showed up a little time afterwards.

Hayner took up the mic at first. Apparently with recording, it was easier to take it one part at a time. That meant for each song, the vocals, the bass, the lead guitar and the drums all had to be done at different times. This made the whole experience extremely dull. I zoned out several times. Eventually me and Olette wandered off into her bedroom looking for a sanctuary away from the constant boringness of what was going in Rai's home studio.

I tried calling Naminé again after that, this time I actually reached her. She didn't sound put off by anything. The fact that I hadn't been able to reach her, the fact that I had been attacked by a strange woman and the fact that recording was extremely tedious.

We talked a little bit more after that, until the time came that we didn't have anything else to talk about, or so I thought at the time.

Olette reminded me afterwards of the elderly man the other day, who shot at us. Also that I was using corridors now and I hadn't even told her that I had gotten a job.

"Oh god!" I moaned after her telling me this. "Do you think I should call her back?" I asked her, she shrugged in response.

"Nah. She's working tonight, right? There's no point."

At that point, Rai and Hayner came into Olette's room. "Come on you two. We're going to Setzer's Table. Fuu's coming. You wanna invite Yuffie too?"

And so, here we were again. The group of us at the same place where we'd been going for, like, the last week. Only this time there was a little bit more alcohol going around making everyone feel a bit tipsy and making me feel excluded, since I didn't drink.

"So…where's Paine?" I asked Hayner, looking for a topic of conversation as the world seemed to be dead right now.

"I dunno. She hates me. Where's your girlfriend?" He said, taking a drink and looking at me, sourly.

I started to get defensive at that moment. Hayner's words were reminding me how my relationship, at the moment, with Naminé was…shaky. "She's working! And she likes me very much!" I said, way too loudly, causing people at other tables to stare.

"Like?" Rai said, chuckling. "Haven't you said the 'L' word yet?"

I blushed slightly and refused to make eye-contact with the bastard. "That doesn't matter!" I told him, defiantly.

The whole table chuckled, even some people at surrounding tables.

I cursed under my breath. Fuu put her arm around me. "Aw. Chin up. You'll get there. Sometimes it just takes time." But I could hear her laughing never the less.

"Come on man!" Yuffie said, grabbing me from Fuu. She was smiling like a Cheshire Cat and her cheeks were rosy. "Let's forget these losers. I need a smoke." She told me, pulling me away by the hem of my sleeve.

Outside, the two of us walked side by side, under artificial light in amidst the darkness. Yuffie was breathing in her cigarette and letting out smoke, which was strangely mesmerising out in this surprisingly warm Summer's night.

"You want a puff?" Yuffie asked me, holding out her cigarette. The idea of sharing a cigarette with someone was enough in itself to put me off, but I didn't even smoke. I told her as such.

"Is that a moral high ground thing or are you just a pussy?" She asked, jokingly.

I laughed with her. "Smoking. You know, it's evil. People who smoke are supposed to make your life a misery by their actions. Isn't that the story?"

Yuffie seemed interested by this. "I've never heard of that. Fascinating. Guess that means I'm here to make your life hell." She laughed again, but this time I didn't join her.

"That's not very funny. I don't think of you that way." Yuffie's eyes widened for a moment and she looked down at the ground. She threw her cigarette to the ground and crushed it under her foot.

"Maybe you should." She said, quietly.

"Huh?"

Yuffie leaned against me, looking into my eyes. Her's were full of something, I thought I recognised but must have been mistaken. Was it really…lust? "Roxas. We did so many things in High school, but there was one thing that everyone said we should do, everyone wanted us to do, but we never did."

"Yuffie. What are you talking about? Teenaged sex? I thought we were both against that. I mean what if I had gotten you pregnant. Our lives would have been ruined."

"So what. At least then, we could have told the world, we had done it. We'd gone there, a couple who wasn't a jock and teenager. We would be revolutionists. Pioneers."

"Yuffie, I think you're drunk." I told her, trying not to listen to her crazy talk."

"Am I Roxas? Am I really?" She said, getting closer to me. Our lips micrometres from touching. But then Yuffie collapsed onto my shoulder, completely hammered. I sighed, with a mixture of thankfulness and annoyance because now I had to call her a taxi.

It was soon after that, that I found myself being led by Axel to the financial district of Dark City, where our landlord, Xemnas, was working. Of course, I was complaining all the way.

"Why am I even here? I don't do anything. The apartment is technically your's. You're the one who invited me to live with you."

"You paid the rent once." Axel reminded me. "In my books, that makes you a part of this as much as me." He said, as we got into the evelvator that would take us to Xemnas. He had to be at like the highest point in the building, didn't he?

Xemnas was a pretty old guy. His hair had turned, prematurely silver, maybe due to stress or something. He seemed tanned and I had always wondered wether or not he actually got a lot of sun or if one of his family members was from abroad.

"Mr Highwind, Mr Kagi." Xemnas greeted us with a smile, which told the both of us we were in for a world of pain.

"Gentlemen, it has come to my attention that congratulations are in order. For the first time since your tenancy, you're actually caught up on your rent."

Mine and Axel's eyes widened. We both froze. Confusion was all over our faces. "But sir." Axel said. "That's impossible."

Xemnas continued to smile. "Not so. You see boys. When Mr Kagi first started his tenancy with me. He paid first and last month up first. You signed a one year lease and that year is over this month. This is your last month." He said, just for the dramatic effect or maybe because he didn't think we could figure that out ourselves.

"Wow." That was all Axel and I could muster after hearing this news and realising the significance of it. We would have to move out of our apartment.

"Okay. Out of my office. You have until the twenty-first." He said, shooing us away with his hand.

There was silence between me and Axel for awhile, until we travelled down to the lobby. Finally he said. "Come with me to get coffee. We need to talk."

I didn't start my shift at the gym for at least another hour, so I agreed to it and off we went for a talk that I presumed would be all about the future with jetpacks and stuff.

"So…"

"So…?"

"So do you like our place? You know, the one we have now."

I smiled at Axel. "It has mice, the bathroom is really scary and you…you kick a lot!"

Axel laughed. "Yeah, yeah I know. How are things between you and Naminé?"

I had to think about it, because I knew that Axel deserved and needed a honest answer. "We're okay. Her darkness hasn't been showing up as much lately. But…I think Yuffie may be causing trouble. I think she's getting dependent on me. She's jealous."

Axel looked worried by this information. "Oh. I just thought…you know…maybe you could move in with her." He then smiled at me, seeing the look of doubt on my face. "But hey! If it's out of the question, don't worry about it. I'm just trying to think what would be best for everyone. I was thinking about moving in with Saix."

"Oh." I pouted, realising that Axel must have really wanted that. It would be heaven for him. Sex available every night without complaints. "I'll talk to Naminé. Let her decide whether she wants me or not."

Axel lit up, immediately. "Thanks buddy. I guess I better let you go to work though now." He said, checking the time. I nodded and scurried off to the gym for work.

Along the way, I bumped into Hayner, who was currently delivering mail and putting up posters for current events.

"I really don't see the problem. Man up and ask her. I know it's your first real place and the first time you'd be getting so serious in a relationship, but come on."

Suddenly I saw a familiar face walking towards us and I ducked behind a nearby bush, confusing Hayner immensely. Hayner turned to see an Asian looking man walking past him. His hair was streaked with gray and tied up in a ponytail and he was wearing an eye patch. It was the man from before!

"So that guy tried to kill you, huh?" Hayner was asking me afterwards. Now he was at my workplace. All I had to do at the moment was oversee the weights room and make sure nobody was about to kill themselves by lifting something way out of their weight zone. It was a pretty easy job really.

"Yeah."

"Hm…you know. I think I've seen that guy before. Just around, you know. He's a local."

I considered that and I said I would see Hayner later, as he left for work and I left to go on my break. I decided to go to the same coffee shop that Axel brought me to earlier.

And when I walked in and saw Naminé I thought I could say hi and we could talk. But it seemed she was already in a conversation. One with the crazy girl who had attacked me. I froze and pointed at them, my jaw wide open. I stood there for awhile, listening in to their conversation.

"They used to go out in high school. He broke up with her and went out with a bunch of different girls afterwards. There's no way there could be anything between them now. They're just friends."

Larxene laughed at Naminé's comments. "Coming from Naminé, the Queen of cheating? Isn't that the same excuse you gave to Zack about Sephiroth?"

Naminé blushed a violent shade of crimson. "That was completely different. He's not anything like me. He's pure, that's why I'm dating him."

"Do you really think he's so great?" Larxene asked my girlfriend. When she didn't answer the chubby one with the almost ninja-like speed continued. "He's violent. He couldn't be a pacifist if he accepted defeating the league so easily. And please! I've seen this guy, I've followed him and done my research. Almost since the beginning of the story. There's something pretty suspicious between him and that Xion chick."

Naminé bit her lip, as if the thoughts had crossed her mind too at some point or another. "You should just butt out." She eventually said to Larxene. "I haven't even seen you since University Larxene. And yet here you are, sprouting crazy conspiracies about my boyfriend, as if you've always been my best friend."

At that moment Naminé finally noticed me, groaning and putting her head in her hands. Larxene turned around to see what Naminé was reacting to and smirked at me.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Come on over and sit Highwind. We were just talking about you."

Despite myself, I did sit down. The curiosity factor was just too great. "So mind explaining the situation to me."

Naminé sighed, looking at me and seeing how confused I was. "Oh fine. Well I pieced together who you were talking about from what you told me over the phone. I mean, I guess she put on some weight and went Goth, but then there was that feeling you were having as well. That tipped me off. I knew it was foreshadowing."

"Huh?"

Larxene was smiling now, enjoying where this conversation was headed. "So he doesn't know?" She asked, laughing her head off.

"Naminé. I don't get it. Is she dating one of your evil ex-boyfriends?"

"Evil exes." She corrected me. Wait what? Foreshadowing? Exes? Lesbians? A blonde half ninja!

"OH MY HOLY *&^$£! HER! £$%^*!"

Naminé seemed particularly impressed. "You're swearing's gotten better. And wait, did you get a job?" She asked, examining my uniform and name tag.

"You and her!" I screamed. She sighed and rolled her eyes, as if it wasn't the biggest thing since creation.

"Oh please relax. It was just a phase. I'm over it. You're telling me you sleep with a gay guy and weren't ever a little bi-curious?"

Larxene seemed bored now, or maybe it was the fact that unlike Naminé's other exes, Larxene had the least chance of getting back together with her. That was liable to piss anyone off.

She summoned out her kunais and pointed them at me. "Let's dance Highwind!"

I was staring at her, which told her I wasn't going to fight me. She looked at Naminé. "I'll give you this. He's the biggest pussy out of all your boyfriends."

Naminé growled at Larxene. "Oh please! Would you shut up? I'm so sick of you!" And with those fighting words, Oathkeeper appeared in Naminé's hands.

Larxene looked outraged. "What? You're going to fight me! Coming from the person you could never top in anything, I'm gonna tell you that you're fighting a losing battle."

"We'll see." Naminé said, summoning her biker chick outfit, complete with gloves and leather coat.

"I suppose we will." Larxene said, throwing her hood down so her face became invisible.

People all around the café were shouting things like. 'Cat fight!' and something in me snapped. Larxene came forward her kunai knives raised, but I wasn't having any of it. Darkness surrounded and engulfed both me and Naminé and we were suddenly suspended in a realm of darkness.

"Roxas!" Naminé yelled at me. "Why did you do that?" She was angry. Incredibly so, angrier than I had ever seen her.

"I was just trying to protect you. I didn't want you to fight her." I told her, holding my own against her.

Naminé bit her lip. She seemed troubled. "What's up?" I asked her, concerned. Was this some sort of pride thing? Had I upset her?

"You idiot." She breathed. She shook her head, it looked as though she was about to cry. "You can't use the darkness like that. You'd be consumed by it. You'd turn…into a monster." She whispered, her eyes definitely becoming slightly puffy now.

We stood there in silence for a few moments. I went over and placed my arms around Naminé and held her close. She began sobbing into my shirt, repeating. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have told you how to use the darkness."

"It's okay." I replied, soothingly. "It's my own fault. I asked you, you shouldn't need to feel responsible."

"Ah, well. Isn't that touching?" Larxene said, advancing upon us. She followed us!

"She can use corridors too?" I asked Naminé. She nodded, silently.

"Well come on Rox. We gonna play ball?"

"Leave him alone Larx!" Naminé shouted, exploding from my chest. She was as fast as lightning when she struck Larxene with her Keyblade.

"What? Why are you fighting me? He's the enemy Nami." Larxene growled.

"No, he's not. He's the sweetest, most wonderful guy. And you're a whiny ass bitch who's wrecking it!"

Larxene didn't even get to reply, as Naminé struck her again taking her out.

"You're becoming a really lousy excuse for a ninja, you know?"

"Half-Ninja!" Larxene screamed, bouncing back at Naminé. "Half was just never good enough for you, was it?" She screamed. "I hope you and your two point four children are very happy together." And with that Larxene disappeared into the darkness.

"Would you mind if I asked you how you met her?"

Naminé looked at me and smiled just a little smile. "I'm not telling you how we got together. So don't even ask. But, we were roommates in Art college."

"You went to art college?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you? Wait, stupid question. Of course I didn't. Actually, I'm quite a accomplished artist. I can't do it for a living, but I do make some money from it. Haven't you ever thought of selling a solo album. All the songs you've done for your girlfriends were pretty good. I'd buy the album."

That took me completely me off guard. The solo album and that Naminé was opening up to me. Wow. "I've never thought about it before. I don't really think I have enough songs for an album though." I said, thinking about it seriously.

"Hm? Well, tell you what. Write me a new song and I'll draw you a portrait of you." She promised me, with a kiss on my nose. She dragged me towards Setzer's Table, where we were yet again having a group dinner. But before we entered, I remembered I had to ask Naminé something important.

"Naminé. My lease is up. And I really can't afford my own place." I confined into her.

"Oh." She seemed to pick up what I was asking her. "Well, you could always come and move in with me, I suppose. There are sort of pros and cons of having you move in, but you've got a job now, so you can pay your share."

I nodded vigorously, stroking my head against her chest and moaning like a little puppy. "Yeah alright." She caved.

"Yes!" I cried, throwing my hands up into the air.

The two of us entered the bar to find the whole group this time. That included Zexion and Demyx who had gone on vacation together and Pence, who I don't know where he had been.

"Where exactly have you been Pence?" I asked him, as soon as I sat down next to Hayner, with Naminé on my other side.

"Where? I've been home and at summer school, studying for my last year of college! It's you assholes who I should be asking 'where have you been'?" Pence exploded.

The table went quiet. "So Demyx, Zexion." I said, trying to break the tension. "How was your vacation?"

Demyx and Zexion shared a look and smiled at each other, silently, reminiscing in the good times of their holiday. "Um…it was fun. Interesting." Zexion said.

Demyx laughed in agreement.

"Hey…um…Roxas?" Yuffie spoke up a bit, but then quietened down and looked down at her feet.

Beside me I could feel Naminé tense up. I looked at my girlfriend, she looked pissed off and it seemed as though she was thinking of something deeply. I couldn't understand her when she was like this. She glared deeply at Yuffie, who looked up and caught sight of her look. Yuffie looked downright terrified. She looked to her side. "Excuse me." She cried, a high pitched sound that was barely audible. Pence shuffled away, awkwardly. Everyone who could watched her leave the place.

"Did you see her? She just suddenly left. She seemed pretty upset." Naminé and I were walking home together again. She seemed to be more evasive than usual. I couldn't understand it. She seemed fine earlier.

"Who do you care?" Naminé suddenly stopped and turned on me. Her eyes were full of fire. But what really got me was that the darkness was starting to materialise around her. "What should you care if she's upset. What is the deal with you two?" She fumed.

I have to say by this point she was beginning to scare me. The look in her eyes and enough ferocity that would drive off a hungry tiger. "There's no deal. You know we were friends. I can still worry about her can't I?"

Naminé clutched her arm and avoided looking at me. "Nothing ever happened between you two?" She asked, her voice small and cracking as if she was about to break out into tears.

I reached out for her, but she batted my hand away. "Just…please don't." She pleaded, her voice sounded desperate. I had never seen her so…pathetic before. She was usually so strong. Was Yuffie that big a threat, or could it be this was because of that Larxene girl. Was she twisting Naminé's mind.

"Naminé." I said, strongly. "There was never anything serious between me and Yuffie. And there's certainly nothing going on between us right now." I promised her.

This time she looked straight at me, but I almost couldn't see her face. The darkness was swirling around her, consuming her to the point where she was almost gone. I took this as a bad sign. "Please Naminé. Believe me. I mean God, if you're going to be like this over something that happened almost ten years ago…"

"Goodnight Roxas." Naminé said, the darkness swallowing her up and making her disappear. I really hoped she had just taken a corridor home and there wasn't some worse thing going on here.

So there I was. Just wallowing in despair. My life. At first seeming so happy and joyous was now being turned upside down. I sulked all the way back home. I half expected it to rain, just to reflect my mood. No such luck.

I opened the door to my apartment and flicked on the lights without even thinking. The first thing I did when I saw what was going on in my bed was curse Keyblade King 12. "Turn off the lights!" Two men screamed at me.

About ten minutes later, the two men. One with flaming spiky red hair, which was my roommate Axel. The other was a man I hadn't seen before, with blue hair and a 'X' shaped scar engraved on his forehead. He had a stoic expression, but seemed like he had laughed a bit recently. I guessed this must have been Zexion's brother and Axel's boyfriend Saix.

"Sorry about that." He said, simply, referring to the sight I had seen when I had entered the apartment. Let's just say it was not a pretty one.

"I can't unsee that." I said to myself more than anyone.

Axel grabbed me around the neck and smiled at Saix. "Told you, you were good. He's so impressed that he just can't stop thinking about it." Saix cracked a smile, which I got the feeling was a bit of a big deal.

Axel turned to me. "Look guy. I'm sorry you had to see that. How about I get you a cab fare. You can go down to Naminé's or something." Before I could even reply, Axel was pushing me out of the apartment and sending me on my way with a some munny in my hands.

So where did that leave me now? Well, without a home for one thing. My girlfriend thought I was cheating on her… And now the rain was coming on! Just great!

I didn't have much choice but to wander in the rain, trying to get my head together. I could call a taxi to get to someone's place, but Hayner and Pence didn't have a spare bed or couch. Olette probably wouldn't enjoy my company at this hour. Zexion and Demyx would be suffering from jetlag and their sleeping patterns would be way off right now. That left one person. And once I realised who it was I began to scream at the top of my lungs. Oh and I might as well add, screaming at the sky is a very good way to relieve stress.

So there I was. At Yuffie's temporary apartment at two in the morning sitting in awkward silence. Nothing to do, but try to get over everything crazy in my life. "So…"

"Yeah…" Yuffie muttered, apparently unimpressed by me for some strange reason. I mean, don't all women find waking them up in the middle of the night to ask if you can crash on their couch because their girlfriend is angry at them because of you like what they look for in a perfect guy?

Finally after a while of sitting in the dark, literally. Yuffie finally spoke. "Roxas. I need to explain something." She looked distress.

"Go on. What's up?" I said, my voice trying to smooth her. She looked up and smiled at me. Then she frowned and cursed at herself.

"Well. That day at the mall. I was doing my laundry and all I had to wear was that skimpy little dress, but then you couldn't take your eyes off me. Even though you had a girlfriend and I couldn't help thinking. Yes! I've finally done it. I've finally got your heart. I've got you staring at me the way I've wanted you to stare at me, almost since I met you!"

My eyes were wide. I almost couldn't understand what she was saying. "Yuffie? Do you…still like me?"

"I never stopped." She whispered and then hid her head in between her legs. I couldn't see her face, but I was sure it was going a bright red about now.

"Yuffie. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Oh God! And then I was leading you on. I'm so sorry. But I didn't know." Yuffie looked up a little, just enough to give me a look of understanding.

"Don't worry about it." She said, straightening herself up. "I thought as much. I prepared myself. But either way, you should know. But anyway, you have Naminé now right?"

I didn't answer and this seemed to peak Yuffie's interest. She went on. "I mean. I've seen you two. There's something special you've got there."

I replied, not bothering to look at her. My mind on Naminé and only Naminé. "Well, I don't know. We haven't even said the 'L' word yet. But, you know, she's cool. I mean she's got her baggage, which would be deal breakers if I wasn't…I think obsessed or maybe infatuated is the right word."

Yuffie laughed. "Oh yeah. Sounds great."

My eyes dimmed, as the memory of our fight came into mind. I filled Yuffie in. "Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean…well you can tell her there's nothing going on between us. And there never will be, will there?" Yuffie said, looking straight up at me.

"I'm sorry Yuffie."

Yuffie seemed to be fighting back tears at this point. I didn't know what to do. My mind was a mess. The narrative of this was probably going to be horrible. I just had no idea what to do next.

"You said she's got a lot of baggage, I hear a lot of girls do."

"As in, you don't?"

"Roxas, if I have baggage. It would probably be you. I mean, what do you really look for in a girl? She really doesn't seem like your type."

"Well, I don't know. Someone cute and fun. Someone who can stand up for themselves. Someone who can be mysterious and aloof some of the time and then caring and gentle the rest. Someone like…"

"Someone like me?"

"Exactly! Someone like…you" I hadn't realised it, until that moment, but me and Yuffie were very close sitting on her bed. She turned her head and we were about nose-to-nose. Our lips were so close and suddenly I could feel myself moving. Being caught up in the moment and Yuffie was moving too. The both of us were getting ever closer to each other…

_A/N- And I end it there, everyone. Sorry that this chapter is late. All my stuff is late. And sorry if this sucked. I feel like I rushed it. But anyway, give me ideas for a bonus chapter and I'll let you know how it goes in the next chapter. Until next time. Bye!_


	12. Chapter 12

The Power of Love

_A/N- Yeah, sorry that this is so late. I have my reasons. But anyway here it is._

"_Well Roxas? Have you decided?" _

I was running. Constantly running. I realised that Naminé was doing the same. Running. Both of us were running, but neither of us were slowing down, not even close to stopping.

But there was someone that was close to stopping. And she could stop me from running too. "No. How could I? What should I do? Aren't you everything I ever wanted? " I asked her.

The angel flew above me. She was perfect, or so I thought. She looked amazing. A little on the small side, but in a cute way. Her features were an odd mix of a weathered outdoorsy look and a perfected pixie-like look. She was adventurous, kind, caring and didn't have any of those standards that made girls completely unappealing to guys.

"Well, isn't that up to you? I can't control your life. You have to make your own decisions."

I felt like stopping to turn around and be hug my angel. Listen to her. She was so thoughtful. How could I simply just keep running away from her? She was perfect and she meant so much to me, how could I simply forget all about her? It would be impossible.

"Your dreams suck, you realise this right?" Another runner. This one was a blond, wearing a black cloak. She could have been beautiful, if she wasn't always scowling. This was Larxene. She and I both seemed to be running after Naminé. But neither of us could catch her. Because of that, we seemed to have come to the conclusion that if he were able to make the other stop running, one way or another, the other would have Naminé all to their selves. I couldn't let her take Naminé away from me though!

Suddenly my angel was gone. Only Larxene and I were left. "What are you even doing here? This is my dream! Get out!"

Larxene shrugged and answered. "I thought I would get the jump on you here, but it seems that my services aren't needed. You seem pretty decided. She's a lucky girl." She was talking about my angel.

"Shut up! How'd you even get here anyway?"

"Oh please. You should know by now. The corridors of darkness interfere with the realm of sleep, allowing people like us to travel into people's dreams."

So Larxene could come into my dreams too? That meant she knew way too much about me. I had to put a stop to that.

"Get out of my head!" I threatened her, bringing out my weapons. The Keyblades.

Larxene didn't seem too frightened. She brought out her knives and jumped into the action, striking with electricity running throughout her weapons. She was fast and passionate with rage, taking to attacking me with everything inside of her.

"Time to die Highwind!" Larxene cried, stabbing me. Pain shot through my entire body. Or maybe that was just what electricity felt like? Whichever, it didn't matter. But what did matter was that I was dying. I could feel it, but this was a dream? Could I die in a dream? Probably. Oh crap!

"_Roxas! Wake up! Roxas!" _My angel's voice came to me. But not from this world. From the real world. My world. All I had to do to end this was wake up…

But then I remembered. The real world wasn't much better than my dream.

"Sorry for waking you, but you were having a bad dream or something." My angel was sitting at my feet. She was fully washed and dressed, drinking some coffee.

I, on the other hand, was messed up, wearing the same clothes that I had last night and was lying on the couch of my ex-girlfriend, because my current girlfriend thought I was cheating on her with my ex. Life sucked!

But worse of all, my only memory from last night was my angel, Yuffie, asking me to have sex with her. I couldn't even remember my answer!

"What did we do last night?" I asked Yuffie. Her eyes settled on me for a second. She didn't look impressed. Oh well. A lot of people weren't impressed with me.

"I mean…I can't remember. Did we…you know?" It was extremely awkward to talk about this sort of thing.

Yuffie sighed and took a sip of her coffee and then as she stared into the insides, she said, "You mean did we make-out? Did we _do it_?" She seemed kinda upset. I couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

"D-did we?" I struggled, trying to say the words. I almost didn't want to hear the answer. But then, I couldn't go through not knowing. I needed the answer, in order to keep my life going.

Yuffie couldn't answer at first and my heart skipped a beat, fearing the worst. But then she answered. "No. We didn't do it, in the end. You began pushing me away and then began explaining very carefully how you just wanted to be friends and that you were in love with Naminé. Then I started to cry and so you ordered beer and pizza, to try and cheer me up. Then some shit happened, but I calmed down. And then you fell asleep and I went back to my room. And that's all that happened."

I fell silent. I couldn't process my feelings properly. Too much information for me to take in at this point. But then I still needed questions to be answered.

"Why don't I remember any of this?"

"Dunno. You ate a lot of pizza."

"And I actually said the 'L-word'?" That was the most important question in my mind. I gave a heavy sigh, as the words left my throat.

Yuffie smiled at me, with a sad sort of look in her eyes. I guessed I would have to get used to that look, it would be in her eyes every time I looked at her. But the smile gave me a little hope. "Wow. You're serious. You're really, actually in love."

That stunned me. I blinked and then I just had to take a few seconds to get everything in my head sorted, otherwise it would explode. And that's the moment I realised the truth. Despite Yuffie being my angel, I wanted my runner. I wanted Naminé, because I was in love with her!

I stood up, my fists clenched, a fiery new determination fuelling my entire body. "Yuffie. I'm sorry, but I have to go now!" I said, before running out of the door. But as I was running, I had a thought and returned to Yuffie. "Um…could I get a shower before I go?"

Yuffie started to laugh and pointed out the bathroom.

Before arriving at Naminé's place. I decided to stop and grab something to eat and drink. I walked into the nearest café and found Xion at the till. "Oh hey?" I said, a little awkwardly as I began to order.

"Hey Roxas. How's things? You okay? You don't seem like you've slept…" She looked worried. Xion concern for me was slightly daunting in its own way, as if she still cared for me. I was slightly hoping she would move on to Hayner or something.

"Um…well yeah. Me and Naminé are going through some stuff and then there's this guy…" I stopped mid-sentence. There walking into the café was the man with the arrow guns himself. Xigbar, was his name. But Xion called him another name.

"Oh god. It's my Dad, he keeps coming here to check on me. It's so annoying."

I turned to stare at her. "That's your dad?" Xion nodded and began looking at me strangely.

"Um…do you know my father?" Xion asked, she seemed to grow even more confused as I hid behind her cashier. She bent down, so she was hidden too and began rubbing my head in a comforting manner. It wasn't very helpful. But still I suppose Xion could answer some questions, like why her father was trying to kill me.

"Um…yeah. We've met. He's been trying to kill me recently. You got any ideas why?" Xion bit her lip, as she began to think. She stood like that for a few seconds, all the while I was straining my ears to Xigbar's footsteps. He seemed to have stopped moving, perhaps because he couldn't see his daughter, but it didn't give me any confidence.

Finally Xion spoke, "Well I guess it could be because a few weeks ago, Kairi got pretty worried about me. I was in a bad place. She thought that I needed counselling and she was telling my parents all about this jerk of a guy, who had broken my heart and made me out like I was suicidal.

"My Dad was all for the idea of having me go to a doctor, but my mother said that all I needed was time. Well she was right in the end, but I guess the whole experience caused my dad's brain to be replaced by a mechanical engine of revenge!

"After that, he must have dug out some of his old arrow guns from his army days and now want's to shoot you right through the head, as he did with the pictures from my shrine. Man, my dad is so lame!"

Xion finished with a smile, as if the whole thing was nothing to worry about. But then she began to frown. "You're worried. He's really trying to kill you, isn't he? Oh man…um…" Xion pondered on a way to help me, then her face lit up. "Oh I know! You can take Oblivion. That's my Keyblade. You should be able to use it, it'll probably help you. It's a lot stronger than the Kingdom Key-D at least."

Xion produced her Keyblade and handed it to me. I accepted it, but I wasn't exactly sure how I could suddenly summon it just by deciding to hold it. It made no sense to me, but oh well.

Temporarily forgetting why I was even sitting down behind a cashier with Xion, I stood up, ready to leave and get back to Naminé. Xigbar was there in front of the cashier, pointing a gun straight to my head.

I blinked once and then back flipped to avoid the shots that he sent my way. Xion jumped up and kicked out at her father. He seemed stunned by this reaction from his own daughter. He didn't attack his own daughter, thankfully. That gave me enough time to muster up the dark power inside of me and travel through a corridor.

But I travelled with only one thought in my mind. Naminé was all I could think about, but it wasn't her house I was thinking about. It was simply her. So I started travelling to somewhere I hadn't before. The realm of sleep.

In Naminé's dreams, I saw things. A young girl with blond hair, carrying a drawing pad being kicked out of her mother's house, while her father loaded up things into a car.

An slightly older version of the girl was taking off a young boy's mask and kissing him. A few more scenes where the girl grew up and continued to have more boyfriends. And then there were scenes where two blond girls began making out and…other things that I can't talk about. Finally, the scene settled.

I was in some sort of castle. A huge one. Inside of it was a room where Naminé kneeled down by a master of some sort. She was chained up by a man with outlandish pink hair. His face was hidden, but I got the feeling I knew who this was. Marluxia, the Lord of Castle Oblivion.

Naminé seemed happy here and I just stared at her. A part of me was very confused by this. Was this a memory, or was it Naminé's deepest desire?

Naminé then seemed to realise that I was here too. Her face turned to shock and then rage. She jumped up and strode over to me. She was seriously pissed and then she produced Oathkeeper. Not a good sign.

She came at me with her blade and I produced Oblivion. The swords clashed against each other and then Naminé woke up.

But there was still a fight going on. Naminé forced me outside, out of her house. As I was leaving, I could have sworn I saw that another figure inside of her bed.

"How dare you!" Naminé demanded of me. She was fuming with anger. I had never seen her this way before. It was weird that she was so angry about something so small as going through her dreams and seeing her whole life.

"I'm sorry." I told her. "I was trying to get away from this guy that was trying to kill me. I used a corridor and I ended up in the realm of sleep. Sorry."

Naminé seemed like she was about to retaliate, but then she took a breath and wiped her brow. She thought for a moment and said. "Alright, alright. I guess it's not your fault. And besides, I've been inside your dreams, it's only fair you go into mine. But…just forget what you saw, alright?"

I nodded. "Sure. Already done." I answered, glad that this small argument was already done away with it.

Naminé seemed to be giving me a pitying look. "Sorry I got angry. Today and yesterday. I was just being really immature and stuff."

And so that was that. I was forgiven and Naminé was sorry. But I couldn't just let the case end there. I needed to clear my conscious and come clean. "Naminé. I stayed over at Yuffie's last night."

Naminé froze up, her eyes widened. Her nostrils flared and her fists clenched. "You did what?"

I had to avoid Naminé's eye, as I began to explain myself. "Well, Axel had someone over at his place and nobody else would house me and Yuffie was the only one I could call and I didn't know what else to do."

Naminé frowned and sank to the ground, looking miserable. Then she couldn't look at me anymore. The darkness began swaying around her feet. She seemed really upset suddenly. Not angry like the last time. Did this mean she really cared about me and that this wasn't just some stupid pride issue?

"Are you in love with her?" Naminé asked me, which caught me completely by surprise, but I could tell that this was Naminé's biggest fear. She was really afraid to lose me. My heart panged and I longed to be with her and forget that this ever happened.

"No Naminé. I'm in lo-" My sentence got caught in my throat. I hadn't simply imagined another figure in Naminé's bed. From down the stairs came Larxene. She smiled sleepily and smugly.

"Hey Roxy. Has my naughty little Naminé told you about the smoking hot things we did together last night?"

I blinked once and then looked straight at Naminé. "She stayed over with you last night? Did you two…?"

Naminé buried her head in her hands. The darkness was gone and replaced by a flood of colour in Naminé's cheeks. "Oh god." She muttered, as Larxene continued.

"You guys ready to break up yet?"

I can't exactly remember what happened after that. It was too dark. After

that I don't remember what happened exactly. I remember black.

I remember twisting emotions, ones that I had never experienced before.

It was hard to get my head around what was actually happening. I really

needed time to slow down.

I remember Larxene going back upstairs. I remember Naminé getting up and giving me a depressed look mixed with a little guilt. She closed the door, so only her head was popping out. "Roxas…just walk it off, okay?" And then I remember running away.

I'm not sure where I was running to, though. I never thought about it. The darkness was too thick anyway. I couldn't see where I was going. The only thought in my mind was, "Is this hell?" The creeping feeling of despair was devouring me, trying to take control of my entire body. I collapsed due to exhaustion.

"You're so pathetic." A harsh and cold voice told me. It sounded strangely familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked it. I struggled to lift myself up. "Are you…Gideon?"

The voice laughed. "Oh please. Trust me, I am much more of a threat to you than that fool Marluxia could ever be. You'll see, in due time, of course. But right now I'm all you need to worry about. I'm your worst nightmare…you really should have listened to Naminé."

The darkness was lifting off of me. I couldn't understand it. There had to be a reason and I realised that there was. The darkness was lifting off of me and taking a form of its own. The voice belonged to…Anti-Roxas!

He stood above me, smiling smugly. "So what now?" I asked him. "Are you going to kill me, or torture me or what?"

Anti-Roxas looked like he was considering his options and then he smiled, evilly. "You know what? I'm going to let you go. Yeah, it's not my time yet. I think I'm going to enjoy watching you and her mess up your own relationship. Go to her. Make things right." He laughed, as he faded back into the shadows.

Great, I thought. Now I have another enemy to deal with, one that knew me so well, it seemed he could predict what I would do before I did it. But he was right. I needed to go to her, to make things right. I began running towards my girlfriend's house.

When I arrived at Naminé's house, she was busy fighting against Xigbar. She seemed incredibly confused and she was struggling against Xigbar's aim. He shot at her, but I got there fast enough to deflect the shot.

Naminé seemed happy to see me. "This guy followed you through the corridor in my mind. Who is he anyway!"

"It's Xion's dad. He's trying to kill me." Naminé shook her head, as if regretting asking.

Xigbar looked up. "Okay, now I'm just pissed. I mean, come on, you already have another girlfriend. And she's a freaking ninja. Fine, you know whatever. I'll punish you both!" His eyes began to glow and suddenly he was hovering in the air, he began a round of rapid fire, trying to take us out. It seemed that his attacks were completely unavoidable.

And then Larxene joined the party. "Oh for the love of God, Highwind. Can't you even fight your own battles, you lazy ass!" The crazy bitch, jumped into the battle, phasing through the shots that Xigbar aimed at her.

Well I wasn't going to just let her take all the glory for taking out Xigbar. "Xigbar, you don't understand. I treated your daughter with respect and I barely touched her, but she…she became obsessed. I didn't want her to be messed up with me. And then I met Naminé and…I left her. It was selfish, but it was also for her own good." Xigbar wasn't quite sure what to say to that. He stopped shooting and that's when me and Larxene brought out our weapons to destroy both of his Arrowguns.

Xigbar dropped down to the ground. Larxene looked ready to finish him off. But Naminé held her back, giving me a look to hurry up and get him out of here. "Xigbar, go on. There's nothing left to gain here. You saw Xion at the café. She doesn't want you to kill me. She'd resent you, if you did. It would tear the family apart. Please go home and completely forget about revenge."

Xigbar sat for a moment, processing, finally he said. "Yeah, yeah. Alright. Fine. I'll leave you alone for now, but mark my words kid. If you do ever hurt her, in any shape or form, I'll hunt you down and take your head as a trophy." And with that, he simply got up and left. Overall, he was a weird guy. It was a wonder how Xion became as cool as she was.

However, this chapter isn't over yet. There was still one more enemy I had to fight or else there was a decision that Naminé had to make.

Me and Larxene shared a look. She nodded and we both turned towards Naminé. "Nami, we can spare a fight here. But you need to tell us…who do you want to go out with?"

Naminé bit her lip and took a step back. Her eyes darted between me and Larxene. The Nympho actually looked upset and then she started to bargain with Naminé.

"Please, Nami. You remember the good times we had. The sex. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that. I have video evidence. But besides, I can protect you from Marluxia, from anyone. This fool couldn't do that. We both know he'll never defeat the twins…"

"Wait! Twins? You dated twins?" I asked Naminé.

She looked embarrassed and quickly answered. "Well…yeah."

"At the same time?" I asked her and immediately knew I had hit the nail on the head. Naminé had flushed a deep crimson and she couldn't look at me.

"I don't have to answer that!" And then I started laughing. I probably should have been angry, but the little thing about cheating on these two guys just seemed so much like her that…it made me happy that she seemed to be getting back to how she used to be. And that's when I knew what to tell her.

"Naminé. You can be rude, sweet, horrible and amazing. But I wouldn't want you any other way. I think I'm starting to understand you. You play mysterious and aloof to avoid getting hurt. You don't want to answer my questions, because what can you really answer? You're always changing. You constantly change, so that you keep going. You don't ever have to stop."

And Naminé suddenly did stop. She stopped and looked at me. Her eyes shinning. "And you don't care about that stuff?"

I smiled at my girlfriend. "Of course not. Naminé, I love you and I know we can make this work!"

Naminé began to smile. "I think…I think I love you too Roxas!" And in true chick flick movie-style, Naminé and I ran to each other embraced and made-out, until we couldn't breathe any longer.

When we broke apart, we turned to see Larxene, looking absolutely livid. "You bitches! You think you can just make-up like that? Well, you're wrong! I won't allow it! Let's dance Highwind!"

Larxene jumped backwards and took out her knives. There was about eight of them in total, although there could be an infinite amount. I didn't look confident against my chances against this crazy girl. Clouds were forming and the sky was going black. She was going to cause a storm.

Naminé summoned Oathkeeper. "Here." She said, forcing it into my hands.

"Thank you." I whispered, before also summoning out Oblivion. I jumped up and spun in the air, swinging my blades at Larxene's head, who blocked it and countered with a bolt of lightning right into my stomach, knocking all of the wind out of me. I collapsed on the ground.

Larxene stood on my head, with her heel digging into my neck. I couldn't even cry out. I could hear her laughing at me though. She was a complete sadist, actually enjoying this!

Her laugh filled me with rage and the rage fuelled my darkness. It was emerging again, but this time. I was going to control it! "Ahhh!" Larxene screamed, as she was thrown right off me.

I got up and raised Oblivion. Large dark orbs fired out of it, in rapid succession. Larxene cried out, but I wasn't finished with her yet. "Magic Hour!" I screamed, summoning four pillars of energy. Two of light. Two of dark. They closed in on Larxene and completely engulfed her as she screamed.

Naminé came running towards me afterwards. She looked incredibly worried. "You're using the darkness too much. You really need to stop."

I considered this. "Okay. I will. On one condition." I whispered my desire into her ear and she smiled at me.

"Thanks for helping me move in guys!" I said to my friends. Everyone was helping move into Naminé's apartment. We probably didn't need even a quarter of the people, who had shown up. I only had a couple of boxes, but everyone was giving me a moving in present. I think it was more for Naminé's benefit than my own though.

Meanwhile, Xion told me her Dad was happy enough with me and that she and her Dad were going to be talking a lot more about relationships and using Arrowguns to kill ex-boyfriends.

Axel was moving in with Saix in a huge house. They were getting close, fast and they had signed the contract even before I had been told we were going to have to move out. Axel had known all along that our lease was up soon.

And the Sex Ba-boom album was almost done, it would finish around November. So in two months and it would be sold worldwide on the internet and in the local stores.

So there was only one more loose end to tie up.

"To Yuffie and her continued acting success!"

"Hurrah!"

We were all partying and celebrating Yuffie getting a role on a TV show in Balamb Gardens. "So you're hoping on the bus Tuesday?"

"That's right."

"Ouch, long ride."

"But she'll always have the memories of her time in Twilight Town to keep her company on the trip."

"Are we really letting Xion drink beer again?"

"Yes and it's hilarious!"

And so the day ended on a high. Me and Naminé returned to our shared apartment and crawled into bed. "Naminé, how old are you?"

"I'm 24. And my birthday is 1st January."

"New year's? That's awesome. I'll be 24 soon too. End of September. The 27th.

"We'll be the same age!"

Yeah. And we settled down together in our bed, snuggling gently and kissing every now and again. Finally enjoying our lives as we shared a moment that seemed to last forever…

_Next Time- DARKNESS. _


	13. Chapter 13

DARKNESS

_A/N- Yeah, I know. I'm very, VERY, sorry about how long this took me. Let me explain, I moved to England from Ireland and well…it took me three months to get into a school and so then I've had to catch up on a lot of work. So, I'm sorry this is so late. But anyway, let's get on with this! That is, if there's still anyone reading this…_

_Roxas and Naminé's apartment. August. _

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Roxas! Happy Birthday to you!" My living room filled with my closest friends and a cake with my face on it. Life didn't get much better than this, at least I didn't think so.

I stood up for all to see and looked straight at the cake, almost as if it was the enemy. Giving a steely look and punched my fist into the air. "Everyone I have an announcement to make," I said, profoundly. Olette rolled her eyes. Naminé sighed, but did it with a smile. The others just have blank expressions, already being far used to my antics. "I, Roxas Highwind, am going to have the best year of my life!" And with that, I violently blew out the candles on my birthday cake. "Now let's all have cake!"

_Paine's loft. October. _

And now we jump two months ahead for no particular reason. I guess my birthday was the only great thing to happen since where we last left off…Huh, oh well it doesn't really matter. Ever since I had defeated Larxene and moved in with Naminé, my life was good. Life was great, even. I was the happiest I had ever been…maybe my whole life. But on the 31st October, my life took a turn for the worst and on that day, I began to drown in darkness.

"Man," I complained. "Even for a Halloween party, I think this is a bit over the top. Are any of you guys getting sick of all these parties?" I was talking to Naminé and Olette. The three of us were in a loft bought by Paine, Yuna and Rikku during the summer. Ever since the three had moved in, they had looked for every excuse in the book to start throwing parties, even celebrating weird cult holidays.

"But imagine we didn't come to these cultural bonanzas. Think about it, we'd be missing out on all the slutty girls, cheap decorations and horrible themed food." Olette said, dryly.

"I guess Paine's trying or something. I heard she's moving to Traverse Town, is that true?" I asked them, trying to find Paine or her two little followers. Usually I would have asked this question to Hayner but…

"Yeah, it's true. Although I hear she's coming over every other week for like days at a time, so I really don't see the need." Naminé answered, munching on a skull-shaped cookie.

I went out and passed my eyes along the groups of people. In the very centre of the loft, there was a group of people dressed as skeletons, vampires and the like. They seemed to be tonight's band. "So why aren't you playing?" I heard a young girl asked.

The question wasn't directed at me though. I looked over to see Xion talking to Hayner. "Roxas! Get over here. Quick." Naminé called out, she sounded pissed.

"But I think Xion has something important to talk about with Hayner. I need to listen, so I can relay what they're saying to the reader." I told her.

She sighed, impatiently, "Oh just switch the POV over to her!" I rolled my eyes but I did what she said.

_Xion's POV_

"Why aren't you guys playing?" I asked Hayner, looking at the band, who looked like they just walked out of a costume shop's half-price sale on cheap monsters.

"We broke up," Hayner said, absent-mindedly taking a swig of his drink. The way he did so, made him seem like a professional. Had he been drinking a lot?

Oh who cared about that, there were bigger things to worry about. "Sex ba-boom broke up?"I screamed, attracting some weird looks from my fellow partygoers.

"What?" Hayner asked, looking up from his drink. For the first time I saw how red his eyes were, how dilated his pupils were and seen that he hadn't shaved in a few weeks. He seemed like a total wreck. "Me and Paine broke up again, tis all."

I shrugged. "That's not so much big news. It's happened like fifteen times and that's only as how long I've known you two." I said to him, smiling slightly. It was nice to hear that Hayner was worrying about something so insignificant.

I heard Roxas' voice and looked up, instinctively. It seemed like he was about to come this way but called away on other business. Probably Naminé. I sighed and sadly looked on, as he walked away from me. Hayner coughed, annoyed. "You can't still be in love with that guy, right?"

I blushed a very deep scarlet and turned to face down. "I'm not!" I cried, my voice going extremely high; a true sign to show I was lying. I looked up at him, his stare definite, soul piercing, making me spill out the contents of my heart. "Fine, fine. I'll tell. It's just…I don't understand it. Lately, he seems so happy. I mean, he was never like that when we were going out. What's different between me and her?"

"Xion," Hayner said, his voice strained, "You should know by now that Roxas cheated on you with Naminé. He was just using you because you were there. He never really liked you, he just wanted a way to get over Tifa until he could find his next sweetheart. I mean, you didn't even get a song, Roxas gives all of his girlfriends a song, when they break up. It just goes to show, he didn't even consider you his girlfriend."

"Ah…" I had heard all of this one time or another but not all together, not so harshly. It made me think though, "If he never considered me his girlfriend…did he ever tell Naminé about us? I mean, I've said things to her but…does she know?"

Hayner remained silent. He looked into his empty whisky bottle and said nothing, realising too late that he already said too much.

I took in that information and looked down at the floor. 'Soon,' I thought to myself. 'Very soon…'

_Roxas' POV_

"Um…why isn't he saying anything?" A tall guy with jet black, spiky hair asked Naminé. She didn't reply so Zack waved his hand in front of my face, trying to get some sort of reaction out of me.

"This is the guy that defeated the last five evil exes?" Another guy, around the same height as the first, the same age but this one had long striking silver hair. He looked much crueler than the black haired man.

I blinked at them, registering that I had regained the POV. "Okay, sweet. Got the POV back, so we can start talking! Paine who the hell are these guys?" I asked the goth…emo chick in the middle of the two men. The two dwarfed her in size and their style and aura made them seem so much…better than her. Paine looked completely out of place with them…kinda uncomfortable. 'Just like with Tifa,' I couldn't help thinking. I guess Paine had this problem and thought she had to surround herself with people that were popular. In fact, now that I thought about it. These two looked familiar.

Paine smiled, gloatingly at me. The men at either side of her looked relieved that I was showing some signs of 'intelligent' life. "Of course someone like you wouldn't know, Highwind. These two are Zack and Sephiroth Fair. They're twins who make up the group 'Road to Dawn'. She smiled some more, I swear the girl had shark teeth. Even the Fair brothers smiled, but their smiles were cold, calculating…evil.

I gripped my girlfriend's hand, turning to her, "These guys are the twins you dated right? Evil ex number 6 and evil ex number 7?" She nodded her answer, glancing once and me and then returning to glare at her ex-boyfriends. No doubt they both brought up bad memories, just as every ex did.

"So are we gonna fight or something? My girlfriend doesn't seem to approve of you two and I would rather you'd leave very soon."

"Sure!" Cried Zack, putting up his hand to volunteer and everything. With his gleaming eyes, excitable air and award-winning smile, I couldn't help being reminded of a small puppy during playtime "I'll fight ya!"

My eyebrows burrowed "Only the one of you?" I asked, looking at the silver haired man with the weird name that I'm going to say would take me about five tries to get right. Sehirof or something?

"Oh yes, if we both fought you, then this wouldn't be as fun. For now, I'd prefer to just sit back and watch the carnage," he said, chuckling without any humour behind it. I turned my eyes back to Zack, who still had that grin on his face. This was a guy who lived for fighting. I suppose I could relate.

"So, shall we take this outside?" I asked Zack. He thought about it and then turned to Paine, who nodded. The hostess brought out a microphone and a small device from her pockets.

"Listen to me guys and gals," Paine said, speaking into the microphone, so her voice echoed throughout the loft, she suddenly had everyone's attention and you could tell she loved every moment of it. "Tonight, we've got a special event, if you would all clear the stage, we're going to have an all-or-nothing cage match between the Mr. Zack Fair, voted in 6th place of guys that girls would love to molest and lead guitarist and singer of 'Road to Dawn!'" The screams of Zack's fans almost made my eardrums pop. And I'm almost sure that this party would end with police showing up, for one reason or another.

"And this, devilishly cute hunk will be fighting the punk-ass who broke up 'The Advent Children' Roxas Highwind." I think I got a lot more cheers than Paine was expecting. A lot of guys wanted me to show this pretty boy up and more were at the opening concert of 'The Advent Children' and know how much of an asshole Cloud was. I got points for separating him and their beloved Tifa.

Paine, scowling punched a button on her little device and the loft floor began to rumble, in the very centre of the room, the wooden floorboards lifted upwards and fell down into place. From the hole in the floor, an actual cage rose up, complete with steel bars, doors that can't be opened from the inside and dried blood from some pervious fights. I wonder if Paine has already used this or if she got it second-hand.

Olette came over to me, along with Naminé. The two brought water, a towel and alcohol. "Are you guys supposed to be my manager and coach or something?"

"Pretty much," Olette shrugged giving my shoulders a little massage, while Naminé whispered advice like 'go for the balls' and other such actions which would make me seem like a total priss. Of course, I didn't listen to a word of their advice. Instead, I watched Zack getting into the zone in his own way; by doing squats. I guess he was warming up. Should I do that? No, just get him with the Keyblades and it'll be another ex out of the game.

The two of us had to enter the cage at the same time. Zack had removed the suit and tie he was wearing, leaving only his shirt on. He had brought in a long sword into the cage with him. "Let's get this fight underway," he shouted, not so much to me but the crowd.

I summoned the Keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion to be my weapons. I was pretty sure that with these blades, the ones that had taken out Larxene so easily, I could beat Zack too, with just a bit more effort. I charged him and he immediately brought his blade to clash with mine. "You're fast." I almost gasped.

Zack grinned at me, putting the pressure on me, trying to make me succumb. His muscles flexed angrily despite the smile on his face. "And strong too. Me and Sephy over there are just like Cloud, we also have Mako powers." Mako? Not that stuff again and to me, it didn't seem that Sephiroth and Zack were the type to lose control, like Cloud did.

I could feel my body starting to give way. My feet were slipping under Zack's power. He was too strong for me, in a fight of physical strength. "Fire!" I screamed, setting both Keyblades alight. Zack jumped back, surprised but he quickly regained his confident smile again.

"Great, for a second there, I thought you were gonna make this too easy for me. Let's see what you can really do; no holding back." He really is a battle enthusiast. He loved the stuff, couldn't get enough of it. Well fine then.

"Event Horizon!" I shouted, allowing light to consume me. I launched myself at Zack, who countered the first attack, dodged the second, hit him on the third.

"Rush Assault!" Zack cried, suddenly being able to match my speed, he hit me and we broke, we met in the centre of the cage, slashing away at the other until neither of us could maintain the attacks anymore.

Both of us were panting. I hadn't expected Zack to be this even of a fight and I even wanted to face him and Sephiroth at the same time. It would be almost impossible. The sound of the crowd had long since gone silent but it now started to hype up again as talk broke out between people. It sounded like they were betting between themselves who would win. Zack suddenly grinned again. What the hell was with that? But I think I got the message this time around.

"Cure!"

"Healing Wave!"

And so we were at it again, restored and back to fighting. Most of our attacks were blocked or dodged then countered, only some hitting. It soon became clear to both of us that if we were to keep this fight up, it would go to the person with the most stamina; Zack Fair.

"Magic Hour!"

"Meteor Shots!"

"Reflect!"

And so the fight ended, right there. Zack had magic of his own; being able to summon meteors and fire them at me came as a big surprise to me but I was able to reflect them off of me. I think I may have broken a few things in the process though…including a guy's spine but I think he'll live. On the other hand, Zack took the full impact of my beams of light and darkness. He lay on the ground in a smouldering wreck. 'Well, there's another ex-boyfriend down', or so I thought.

Zack picked himself up and limped over to his brother, smiling sheepishly. "Looks like I lost," he said, not sounding particularly annoyed or even upset about the outcome. Sephiroth shrugged, like he hadn't expected anything different. Paine was staring, like me, wide-eyed at Zack and his ability to still be alive and talking while some parts of his clothes were still on fire. Naminé seemed unsurprised, I have a very strong feeling she knows what's going on here but just can't be bothered to go into a huge backstory right now.

Sephiroth caught my eye and smiled at me, smugly "Oh, did we forget to mention that in order for you to beat us, you have to kill us both within ten seconds of the other or we'll just come back to life?"

I gritted my teeth to stop myself shouting 'Yes! Yes you did!' Because I'm pretty sure I would make myself look like more of an idiot than I already was. I shrugged it off and just said "Whatever, it will be fun to take you both on at once. Fighting all these weak opponents was getting boring, maybe two-on-one will even the odds a little bit?" Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, making them look like snake slits. It was obvious he was the 'evil twin' out of these two and I just really had to hope that good was stronger than evil, as I turned and walked away, with Naminé and Olette following me.

_Roxas and Naminé's apartment. November. _

Naminé and I decided to take it easy for now. There was no point in going after Sephiroth and Zack. Eventually they would come after me and I was happy enough to wait and just bide my time until I eventually had to fight them. Besides that and my talk at the party several days ago, I didn't think I was ready to take on both Zack and Sephiroth at the same time. Zack had been strong enough, but along with his brother, it might be almost impossible to defeat them.

So, me and Naminé were just enjoying our lives. It was now November and the leaves had changed and it had become cold again. Snow was starting to fall. "Okay, so I'm going to work." Naminé said to me, just as soon as she finished breakfast. "Then I'm going to go and see about getting snow tyres and I'm gonna get some tea and stuff. You got work today too right?" She asked me, as she picked up his helmet.

"Yeah and I'm off tomorrow. You're off too right?"

"Uh-huh. I was kinda just thinking about going shopping that day though. Would you be okay with that?" She asked, looking at me suspiciously.

I shrugged my shoulders, picking up my trainers and my work bag. "I don't mind, I can always look for new clothes and help pick out some stuff. Remember I was practically raised by teenaged girls?" Naminé smiled and headed out the door.

_Twilight Town Gym. _

And so I left home too and headed to the gym for work. Zell was there behind the desk, looking through the day plan. He saw me and pointed to the plan. "Roxas! You've got a karate class starting in twenty. That lasts two hours, then you got your lunch break and then you have to oversee the training for the 2 o'clock session. That's another two hours. Have fun!" Zell said, smiling wickedly and leaving the reception desk and went off to his own sessions for the day.

And so work was work. It went on and I have to admit, I like my job. It was fun to teach the little kids obedience and have fun with the elderly people who were attempting to regain their youthful strength. It was impossible of course, but nine times out of ten, it was hilarious to watch. It was about five when I finally got off from work and I decided to head straight home, deciding that Naminé was probably there waiting for me. I guess work goes by fast, despite how boring it seems sometimes. Or maybe that's why it goes so fast, so we don't linger on it for too often.

_Roxas and Naminé's apartment. _

I got home to find that Naminé was relaxing in the bath. I dropped my work bag, slipped off my trainers and began stripping then and there in the hallway, being in my boxers by the time I reached mine and Naminé's bedroom. "Hey, welcome home!" Naminé called out to me from the tub and I called a greeting back. "Hey, would you mind putting my phone on charge? I would do it myself but since you're out there."

"Sure!" I shouted back. I found the phone easily enough on Naminé's desk but I couldn't find the charger itself, "Uh…where's the charger? I can't find it."

There was a silence for a minute, while Naminé tried to think…um…I think it might be in my dresser. You can go look there." I pulled open the dresser and sure enough, inside was Naminé's phone charger, along with some pain killers, a hair brush, a letter with Marluxia's name on it, some artsy stuff…wait…a letter with Marluxia's name on it? I stared at it for a few minutes before deciding it was the real deal. I then proceeded to yank out the phone charger and slam the dresser drawer shut.

Why would she have that? Why would she need to send that guy anything? Oh god, what if he's actually her ex-husband? And she's sending him the divorce documents…no, no need to be so rash. It's more likely that he's been sending her weird letters and she's telling him to stop. Or maybe it's a final goodbye letter or maybe she knows more than one person with the name Marluxia…it's possible right?

"You find the charger?" Naminé's voice calls out to me, making me jump.

"Yeah…no problem," I call back, shakily, placing myself down on the bed because I'm almost sure my legs are about to give way. "Just forget about it" I whisper to myself. Tomorrow's another day after all.

_Twilight Town: Market Street. _

Out shopping with Naminé left both of us time to talk. We seemed to be talking a lot more lately, although we rarely did it at home for whatever reason. I still think it's a good sign. "Do you think I should cut my hair?" Naminé asked me, as she went looking through outfits.

I looked at Naminé's hair, realising she hadn't once got it cut since we had been together. I wondered if she would look better with it short, but realised I liked no matter what her hair looked like. And that's exactly what I told her.

She smiled but it seemed sad, in a way. She was looking at a black hoodie but she continued to talk to me. "Would you like it if I grew it long. Like Tifa Lockhart long?"

I frowned at her back, knowing she wasn't looking at me on purpose. "Why are you bringing her up now of all times?" I said, an obvious annoyed tone in my voice bringing on looks from all around us. All of them were gossipy girls looking for stories to tell, even though it was absolutely none of their business and they wouldn't know the real story at all.

"I don't know," Naminé answered, moving from rack to rack looking at more outfits. "I was just thinking…how did you get over her so fast? It's amazing. Xion, Olette, Selphie…how do you just get over them all so quickly. I mean, you're either really great or really heartless."

It was a weird question to be asked. Especially knowing that Naminé wasn't joking or being mean by asking it. Like if she was actually curious. "It took me like two years to get over Tifa! And I wasn't over Olette just like that either. I mean, Selphie and Xion, yeah, okay I was done with them pretty quick but still…I've got you now. I don't need anyone else."

Naminé remained silent. She had picked up a long elegant dress, embedded with fake roses and thorns. "This is really beautiful." She said, apparently done with the direction that our conversation had been taking. Too bad I wasn't.

"Wait. Are you still…" I didn't continue. Naminé's head hung low and wisps of darkness seemed to play at the heels of her feet. I got the message. Say no more. Leave it be. But I couldn't help be curious, especially after last night's discovery. And then the darkness, it returned for another visit. I just couldn't stand this…every time I think we're making progress, something happens. Now I think she's cheating or at least thinking about it. I needed to ask the right questions to the right people, I decided.

Me and Naminé returned home and then I asked my first question. "Hey, do you wanna come over to Olette's place Saturday? We're recording the last song for the album and having a little celebration. Axel's coming. And then Fuu and Rai live there and I think Demyx and Zexion will be there too. They've been working with us on a few songs too. I think they're a part of sex ba-boom now."

"Uh…yeah, I don't think so. I've got to work Saturday and even then, it just doesn't seem like my place you know. Besides, your band…you just aren't my time of thing. You have fun though." My eyes shot open and my mouth hung open for a bit before I could eventually close it.

_Olette's house. _

"It's official. She hates me and we're gonna break up and she's going to go back to Marluxia and they'll live happily ever after!" I shout, before turning to sob into Axel's shirt. He sighs and pats my head, having years of experience on comforting me. Zexion looked bored and Demyx had tears in his eyes.

"But you two were such a great couple!" Demyx exclaimed. "What went wrong?"

"Nothing went wrong," Olette said, annoyed. "The baby's just overreacting because he's heard something he didn't want to hear and he's making a huge deal out of it."

"Not true! I found a letter addressed to Marluxia! I know she's been writing erotic NamiMarlu fanfiction!" I exclaim in hysterics, my body visibly shaking, as I continue to sob into a disgruntled redhead's shirt, completely ruining it.

"Dude," Axel said, on the brink of being pissed. "Stop being a little bitch, man up and just realise the truth. If Naminé wanted to leave you, she would have done it already. She's not a wimp like you, who takes almost a month to break up someone when they've already moved on to somebody else."

Ouch. My pride. That hurt, but I suppose I should I have expected it, besides that; he was right. "Okay then," I began taking my head out of Axel's tear stained shirt. "If, what you're all saying is true, then how do you explain Naminé's coldness to me lately? We're just being so…I don't know; we aren't as lovey-dovey, as we were before we moved in together." Everyone, even Demyx rolls their eyes at me.

"Roxas, you can be so smart sometimes and then other times, you can just be a clueless idiot." Zexion commented, getting involved into the conversation so I knew what I was hearing was true. I always trusted Zexion to give me the cold, hard truth, no matter how hard it was. "You're out of the honeymoon period. You've never lived with one of your girlfriends, it's not easy living with your partner, the lovely-dovey stuff stops and you become used to each other. Have you two been out on a proper date since you moved in together?"

Zexion's question caught me off guard. There was silence while I thought about it and during that uncomfortable silence, as my friends stood, relishing, in their victory. "Okay, I get it. It's my fault. I'll think of something, a surprise for Naminé. A new song or a fancy dinner…maybe both." My friends gave approving nods and then it was time to get back to recording.

Hayner and Rai reeked of alcohol and unwashed bodies. They both looked pretty rough, since they had been reaching the end of the album. But now, they both looked shaken, Hayner especially so. "What's up?" Olette said, reading their expressions and expecting the worse.

Hayner sighed, hung his head low and groaned loudly. He looked at the members of sex ba-boom and looked desperately down at his own shoes. "We've got a show, there I said it." He was seriously pissed, obviously this wasn't his idea. But then, whose was it?

Risking my limited oxygen supply in this contaminated room, I asked "What do you mean? Who set us a show?" Hayner's expression showed me I was right to think that this wasn't his own idea.

Hayner's eyes narrowed as he calmed down, breathing deeply "I don't know. But they would need our band details and my signature. Something that only a few people know what looks like. I'm guessing this is Paine's petty little act of revenge. We're playing at The Castle That Never Was. I don't know how she was able to afford the place, but there's gonna be a lot of people there and it'll be pretty embarrassing when…if we suck." Hayner crunched the beer can in his hands and threw it against the wall, in anger. "Everyone take time off for next Friday night! We're going to go and rock the hell out of The Castle That Never Was!" Cheers erupted from members of the band.

Axel came upstairs with beer galore. "Now let's all get drunk!" More cheers!

_The Castle That Never Was. _

"Oh my god! We're gonna die! We're totally going to die!" Hayner may have had a haircut, a shave and several showers since Saturday, but he still looked rough, like he hadn't been sleeping. Olette assured him that the bags under his eyes made him look cool.

"Dude, calm down! It's just nerves, man. Pre-show jitters. Get over it. We'll be great." Demyx said, keeping his cool under the pressure. Demyx was a natural performer, used to treating the stage as a second home. Zexion seemed shy and liked to cling to the shadows but he came alive on the stage. They were pretty great additions to the band. Olette was as cold hearted as ever, in the same way that I was just as level-headed as I usually was, when Naminé wasn't involved.

Hayner was just freaking out because he had heard the rumours. Used to be fans talking of our situation. It wasn't pretty.

"It's been like six months, since they did anything."

"What? They're still alive. I was sure they had died or something?"

"What took so long?"

These all served as blows to Hayner's confidence and now, he was a nervous wreck. "Just calm down." I told him, trying to be comforting. He nodded, taking a hold of his guitar and singing a few lyrics, under his breath. He seemed soothed by this.

I shuffled over to Olette's side. She seemed her usual self-confident self, so I didn't think I needed to give her a pep talk, but I found that I always had some of my best conversations with Olette just before a show. Even though our relationship seemed to be getting better, there was still this wall between us and I wanted to break it down. "So, is Naminé coming?"

"Yeah," I said, frowning slightly. "I don't know why she bothers, it's not like she even likes sex ba-boom and I don't really sing in any of our songs tonight," I sighed and began to tune my bass, making sure it was perfect and it distracted me off Naminé and her weird mood swings.

"You can be such a dumbass sometimes, you know that right?" Olette said, she looked tired and irritated by my recent actions. "She likes you. It doesn't matter about the band. She just wants to support you."

"Oh, I guess…I guess I should be grateful…thanks Olette." She nodded, with that all-knowing way about her.

Suddenly, Axel burst through the backstage door. He had a wild look in his eyes and was holding a poster tightly in his hands. "Guy! We've got a problem!" He cried, showing off the poster.

It read something along the lines of, "Come visit The Castle That Never Was where an epic amp battle will commence between the members of sex ba-boom and the super sexy twins of 'Road to Dawn'. The losing band will lose their lives!"

_The Castle That Never Was: Bathroom (Naminé's POV). _

Now, I don't always see myself as a girly girl, but when I'm out I tend to want to look nice, so I find myself applying and reapplying my makeup. It was in the bathroom of The World That Never Was that it happened. Xion appeared. She was dressed in a black cloak, her eyes were hard and cold. I had seen this look before and I didn't like where this was heading. I had hoped she was over him by now.

"We have to talk." Xion said, looking at my reflection in the mirror. She didn't say anything more, but continued to stare at my reflection.

"So…talk…" I told her, as I continued to apply my makeup.

She bit her thumb and stood there in silence before finally admitting "I'm still making up my mind about what to say."

Just as I had expected. Xion didn't plan this at all. She hardly ever planned anything she did, so it was no surprise. Still I wondered what had brought this change over her so suddenly. I was curious and I wanted to hear her. "Well, you just take your time," I told her.

Xion's eyes widened, suddenly that angry, feral look appeared in her eyes. That wild power that was sealed away inside of Xion, just below the surface. But this time was different. A sudden black wave flooded over her. "Black Ragnarok!" She screamed, and beams of darkness unleashed from her aimed at me. I tried to dodge, but the attack followed me and in the closed space of the bathroom, the beams of darkness battered me.

I collapsed on the bathroom floor, falling in some liquids that I don't even want to think about. "I just wanted to talk! You started being all smug and bitchy and making me all mad!" She screamed, trying to justify her actions.

I scoffed at her. "Please. Are you still fighting me for Roxas? This is ridiculous! He's not going to go for you. Haven't you read Scott Pilgrim? Knives doesn't win. She just turns into some crazy girl, like you will if you don't control the darkness!" I got off the ground, giving Xion my best death glares.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Besides you drove me to this! It's all your fault. Everyone's unhappiness is you fault!"

"Dark Maelstrom!" I screamed at her, summoning my darkness to take the form of a tornado, which threatened to tear into Xion, but she was able to defend against the attack. "Get over it Xion. He's over it. He's good at that."

"Yeah? Are you sure? He got over those other girls and me because of you. But who will be there to help him get over you?" How dare you? I screamed in my head. How could you suggest that? You were supposed to be nice but really you were the biggest bitch of all…was that really my fault?

"Shut up." I told her, struggling to keep my voice level and steady. "Seriously, I'm amazed. Why? How? How can you be so fanatically devoted to Roxas Highwind. So much so, that he's taken over your entire life? In some ways, I envy you. And in some ways, I pity you."

"I pity you too." She answered weakly. Her eyes were filling with tears and she couldn't help but let them flow out. "You don't know…he cheated Naminé. He cheated on you with me. For one month, he was going out with both of us!"

And I just stood there. In total shock, unable to move, unable to think. All I could do was feel blind fury. She's lying! At least, that's what I told myself but I could never be sure. Who was this girl to do this to me? How dare she? She should just die! "Dark impulse!" I screamed, and darkness flung Xion against the wall, threatening to crush her. Her cries of pain made me stop. The darkness seeped away from her, but she looked pretty banged up. But she wasn't in danger of dying or anything "…I'm sorry…" I whispered before letting the darkness consume me completely, "Take me away from here." I told the darkness, my voice breaking. My own tears flooding down my face.

_A/N- Six months! I know, I know. I'm sorry. And I know this chapter doesn't really make up for a six month absence but I'm sorry. If anyone is still reading this, then thank you. Thanks for your support. The story is coming to its end soon enough though; it has five chapters left so I'm hoping that I will be able to finish it soon and yes, updates will be a hell of a lot quicker now, I can assure you of that. _

_Next Time- LIGHT_


	14. Chapter 14

Light

_A/N- Okay, chapter 14 is here. I hope you enjoy it. Not too long to go..._

_Naminé's POV_

How dare she?! Xion; Roxas' little stalker. From day one, all she's done is try to get her precious little Roxy back away from me; the evil whore. It was just like her to make up some story in order to split us apart...but then again. This whole thing seemed to come right out of nowhere. It didn't make any sense and yet, Xion seemed to be telling the truth. Was Roxas really like that? Would he really have gone out with us both at the same time. I knew that it their relationship was short-lived but many of the other details seemed to have been kept from me. What was really going on here? I couldn't tell.

"What should I do?" I muttered, stepping out of a corridor of darkness and into my living room. Nothing in my life was making sense right now. I wasn't sure what was going on with Roxas. I was scared. He seemed to be changing. I supposed he must have always been adaptable but now he was trying to adapt to me. He was going to try to make himself my other half. Me, someone who's life is tainted with darkness. The tears and suffering of all those who I had left behind. Would Roxas join the list of people I had hurt? Or perhaps, I would make him the monster and I would become one of his victims...

"Naminé!" There was a lot of banging on the door. It was insistent and annoying, so obviously it could only be Roxas.

"What?!" I called back, my voice going straight through the door to reach Roxas. It was loud and sudden enough that I think he jumped in shock. He recovered quickly though and began to answer me in a whiny little voice, so I knew he had done something wrong.

"I left my keys inside and I can't get in," he sounded like he was pouting. Probably with those big puppy dog eyes and quivering lip and they'll be right on his cute little face and...oh god! How can anyone be mad at this guy? He's way too innocent to be anything like me, right?

"Why didn't you just use a corridor, oh whatever, never mind" I undid the lock and let Roxas in. His hair was out at all angles. Most of his clothes were in pieces and shreds and he was badly cut and bruised. "What happened?"

"The show turned out to be a trap set by those Fair twins. Paine must have done the paperwork for them," Roxas answered, stripping away the strips of clothing he had on and casting 'cure' on the parts of his body that needed attention. "It turned into this wicked battle of the bands and our music created monsters and stuff but then Sephiroth cheated and tried to kill me and then this happened," he gestered to the pile he had of various clothes and such.

I shrugged and sat down beside my naked boyfriend "Sounds about right. I swear to God, between the the two of those twins, they never let a sword down. You got me how they manage to play instruments but whatever. You seem fine enough. Let's go to bed." I said, slinking off upstairs. All the while, I could feel the heat of Roxas' gaze, as he watched me go. I groaned, as I realised there was still much more to this than I think either of us wanted.

I dressed in a nightgown and tip-toed into bed, hoping that Roxas had exhausted himself today and was asleep by now. No such luck. He turned to face, his expression was thoughtful and his eyes were cold. Nothing like the idiotic face he would make when he was worrying about something in the early days of our relationship "Namine, I've been thinking."

"I can see that. Care to share?" I said, trying to remain confident, or at least put out the image that I was. Roxas went silent for a moment and then began to speak again.

"It's just...you went out with these guys. In fact, all of these evil-exes of your's. I don't get it. You say you like me for my innocence. What about all those others. I'm nothing like the other people you've dated," 'Perhaps you're more like them than you think,' I thought. "And all these bad times that you've had with all these evil exes of your's...have you ever been dumped or even had your heart broken when you left them? I know it's random but I can't stop thinking about it lately and you've been so distant from me since I moved in. I mean, are you just waiting for me to turn into one of these exes or something? Aren't I exciting enough for you? Do you like the danger and these past few months of peace, you've been bored. Because if that's it, then I need to tell you now that I'm not evil. I can't be that way, I mean there are times when I thought maybe but...I'm not evil."

"What about Xion?"

And there it was. Those few little words made Roxas lose his previous bravado and suddenly his eyes told a very different person was at home. Someone who was self-conscious and hated himself for actions he had done in his past. Roxas came clean very easily under my hateful stare.

"I...I started going out with Xion towards the end of last year? I'm not really sure. We only went out for a month but during that month, you started appearing in my dreams and I just couldn't help myself and I was too awkward to break up with Xion, so I..." And there was little Roxas showing he was genuinely sorry and here I was, the cause for it all. But unlike normal people who would be sad and might even comfort poor little Roxy; I was furious. After all, I was Naminé Snow, the little girl who looked cute and innocent on the outside, but inside she's already been consumed by darkness.

"I guess I just thought you were better than that," I almost screamed. Every word I said seemed to make him wither in pain. I supposed that's because I was choosing my words very carefully to make sure they were hurtful.

"I'm trying to be better Nami," so he told me. "I'm trying to change for you," the pain was all too obvious in his voice. How selfish of him! Here I was trying to hold back my emotions but he was just letting his flow out uncontrolled. My mood had gotten to the point where I couldn't think about anything else aside from the bad points of my boyfriend and it kept making me angrier and angrier. Rage flooded through my entire body and I felt like I was about to explode.

"Well, you've been doing such a great job so far. First you willing decided to go around killing people. Then you cheated. Not to mention the second time you almost cheated on me. Yeah, you're an amazing person!" I turned to my side, not being able to look at Roxas anymore. The two of us lay there in complete silence. I don't know how long for. Perhaps a minute. Perhaps a whole lot of minutes.

Roxas broke the silence with the question "Do you think I'm a bad person?" And of course, of course, in my rage fueled state all I could think about was insulting Roxas in the worst way I could probably think of.

"I think you're just another evil ex-boyfriend waiting to happen!" This time around I couldn't keep the pain out of my voice and tears began to silently fall down my face, making me glad I had decided to turn the other way, so he couldn't see.

"Does this mean you're breaking up with me?" Roxas' voice was high. Scared. Almost like an animal backed up into a corner with no way out. Completely trapped and caged and at the mercy of its capturer.

"I'll let you know in the morning" was all I said before I desprately tried to go to sleep, knowing full well that tomorrow could easily be the worst day of my life.

The next day, I woke up earlier than Roxas, as per usual. For what seemed like ages I stared at his unconscious body. He seemed strangely at peace despite the events of the last night. It might have been cliché but I couldn't help thinking of an angel, as I watched him sleep. The long blond hair that crossed over his perfect face. The body of a Greek adonis and so much more. The idea of my boyfriend growing wings and taking off entered my mind. He would be flying off into the sunset, finally learning that I was dangerous for him. He was flying away from me.

"Until that day," I whispered to him, before kissing his cheek and walking off into the shower. Roxas was still asleep by the time I came out and stayed that way long after. Several times, I wondered whether or not he was simply pretending to sleep but he seemed to be genuinely dead to the world.

My mobile buzzed, alerting me to a text message from Olette. It read 'Yo. What's up? I didn't see you at the end of the show. Something wrong?' I quickly texted back something about going to meet her at a local café.

"So, you're not breaking up with him, huh?"

"I can't Olette. Not this time. What's the point of breaking up with him because he cheated a bit. He didn't even cheat on me. He was just being his usual awkward self. He's not evil or anything."

"Nami...Roxas can be ignorant, awkward and he'll lie to you in order to avoid anything that he doesn't want to talk about or do. That's just the way he is.

"At first, I thought maybe that he had changed. He decided to fight your evil-exes, that was for you but I've seen him being the way he was...he way he still is. He's not evil, but he's not the Prince Charming you think he is."

"I know that...now. Look, he just seemed really great. I mean, I was fooling myself thinking he was perfect. He's only human of course. It was my own fault..."

"Y'know, this is easily the most pathetic I've ever seen you."

Olette's words stung. I was a girl who placed personal pride and other's thoughts above everything else. Sure I made it seem like I didn't care less but that's just part of the act. A lot of people do it, of course I do it better. I sipped at my coffee, now only lukewarm and it left a bitter taste in my mouth.

Suddenly I noticed an odd change in Olette's expression. She stared at me, wide-eyed and worried. Sort of like the look you give someone when they look really sick or if they've been in some sort of accident "Oh god, have I grown an extra head because that happens sometimes," I admitted but Olette shook her head slowly.

"Your head...well actually your whole body is being surrounded by dark whispy clouds," Olette told me and my face fell. I looked down and saw the dark blue aura continue to try to consume me.

The dark power vanished as quickly as it had appeared. I blushed a deep scarlet and avoided the glare that I knew I was getting from Olette. The two of us sat in silence for a while but apparently that wasn't Olette's style. "So I guess you don't want to explain? Whatever. Now onto the topic of my life. Me and Fuu aren't talking anymore. We had this argument over the rent and then she sold the couch to pay her side of the rent. I mean it was her couch but still, I sit on that thing."

I couldn't help but laugh. Olette gave me a gruding smile. Somehow the two of us had become friends. More than that, we were best friends. The kind that didn't need to tell each other everything because they understood what the other was like and knew what to say and when. How this had happened, I hadn't the slightest. But I was glad it did. Even though, I knew it made it so much harder for me when that time eventually came.

Roxas and I got on well enough over the next few day. I heard somewhere that if you really love someone, you forgive them by day four but you don't admit it until the week is up. We're basically fine but I guess this is going to be a permanent mark on our realtionship. Maybe someday we could move pass it completely but who knows. At any rate, we decided to go to another of Paine's parties. We figured that it would give us an excuse to get drunk, complain at something else and maybe put an end to the Fair brothers as well.

Roxas went off 'scouting' the area for the Fair brothers. Meanwhile, I tried to search for Olette, who messaged me saying she was coming here as well. For support reasons.

"Hey Naminé, wait up!" Oh god, it's the supporting cast. Pence jogged up towards me. He was dressed formally, as was the nature of the party but the look didn't suit him. He had his camera around his neck and he looked worse for wears. I hadn't seen him in a while but in his time off-screen, it didn't look like he had been taking care of himself very well.

"What can I do you for Pence?" I asked him, while still walking around the large studio filled with glowing dots of light coming from the disco ball hanging from the ceiling. Trying to find Olette admist the crowds of people that looked like they were trying to relive their prom night was not going to be easy nor fun.

Pence frowned, as he tried to copy my movements and follow me around the party. But how can I put this nicely? Pence doesn't exactly have my grace and agility and was constantly recieving nasty look from the people he was bumping into "Well, it's just that I haven't been in the story in ages. Everyone's had some sort of plot development lately except me. Seriously I haven't had any plot delevopment since I started going out with Xion and now she'll all over Homo Hayner. I mean, seriously, W.T.F."

"Yeah, yeah, life's tough. But what can I say, you literally hold no importance to the plot in any sort of way. You've broken up with Xion, so you can't be a love interest. This story's already a comedy, not to mention a parody so you're no good for comic relief either and come on, are you telling me you could fight an evil ex?"

Pence looked down at his feet "Well no but-"

"Yeah, I didn't think so." I said, cutting him off. I finally spotted Olette and waved her over. Though I could still feel Pence's glare bore into the back of my skull. No doubt giving me some sort of puppy-eyed look, which I wouldn't be able to resist. I sighed in frustration and defeat "You get a special appearance at the last battle. No more, no less. Capiche?" I turned for just a second to give Pence the death stare and he began nodding his head rappidly before taking off.

"What was his problem?" Olette asked, looking at the trail of smoke the chubby little photographer had left in his way.

"Oh nothing. He wanted more...I honestly don't know what to call it...screentime? I mean, I guess people will be reading us on a computer screen. I think we can call it screentime."

"Oh...okay. And since when have you had the ability to do that?"

"Since Keyblade King 12 died in a tragic accident and didn't tell anybody. I had to pick up the story where he left off making all the big decisions and whatnot."

"Ah, that explains the long absence, the poor writing and why your character has suddenly become more involved in the story."

"Bitch! I am now god! Prepare to be smited! Disrespect me and I'll turn you into a 'My Little Pony'!"

"Wow? Is this seriously how we're getting our laughs? With swear words and cheap references? You know, I really thought this story would go somewhere, but I guess it wasn't meant to be...might as well go get drunk then. You wanna come with?"

"Sure, why not?"

And so, after that long section of pure dialogue, Olette and I went off to the bar (yeah, Paine actually set up a bar in her own home) to go get ourselves hammered. As we tried to navigate through the deathtrap that was a party floor, the roof literally came away, like what you see in a football stadium, revealling the starry night sky above. The sound of mechinary stopped it being any sort of peaceful however and it was possible to see the cage, from the last party being lifted upwards into the sky from the centre of the room. The several partygoers who were standing on the floor, where the cage comes out of were either trapped in the cage, or hanging from one of the metal bars that made it up.

"Seriously? What does this girl do for a living to pay for this stuff?" I demanded, outstanded, to a less than surprised Olette. She shrugged in response. What did that mean?

"Ladies and gentleman!" Paine's voice echoed around the whole lost. She must have hidden speakers all over the place or something. "Please put your hands together for the second fight to grace the presence of my loft. Tonight, you shall see Sephiroth Fair go up against Roxas Highwind. But first off, let me just ask a question to the challenger. Mr. Highwind, why are you still fighting. I heard Naminé dumped your sorry ass."

Suddenly, Roxas' voice filled the room. "That's not true. Not even a little bit. And whatever, once I put the beat down on these Japanese clowns, we'll be that much closer to actually definitely going out!"

"You two still technically aren't going out?" Olette asked me. I thought about and shrugged.

"Yeah I guess. I mean, I suppose we'll properly go out when this is all finished...? I don't know. Whatever happens, happens."

"So what, are you actually going to dump him if he can't defeat these last few exes of your's?" Olette climbed over the bar table, seeing that there was no one protecting the alcohol, she swiped a large bottle of tequilla and gestured to the uninhabited bedroom of the loft. It overlooked the bottom floor of the whole apartment and it was probably the best place to check out the fight. Except for maybe the poor souls who were hanging from the bars of the cage but I'm sure being that close had its drawbacks.

"Come on," Olette said to me, pulling me down on the bed. "This chapter's about you, not him. That means it's time to tell me all about the darkness and what's going on with you and what it might be doing to Roxas. And don't give me any of that 'you can't handle the truth' crap. I want to know." The girl made a great argument, what can I say, so I really didn't have any choice in the matter. And so, I ended up explaining the whole thing.

"The darkness is the physical representation of negative emotions; lust, envy, rage, the list goes on. The darkness has almost always been with me, slowly eating away at my heart. I've kept it there though, I haven't really been able to live without it. But using the darkness, trying to control it; that's the dangerous part. Everyone has a little bit of darkness inside them but those who attempt to use darkness as a way of power are said to be doomed to become consumed by the darkness. In a purgatory state. Your emotions would become non-existent, your memories would fade. In some ways, it sounds inviting. Especially to those with weak hearts.

"...I don't ever want Roxas to go through that; losing himself like that. And for what? Me? No, I couldn't live with myself. I thought Roxas might be okay. He seemed so pure but I can't help thinking that eventually being with me will ultimately corrupt him. Could you live with that Olette? Roxas would be nothing more than an empty shell."

Olette didn't answer. Or at least not with her words. She just ended up staring right into my eyes and then taking a swig of the tequilla she'd swiped. Her eyes wandered to the cage fight in the sky and then skipped away the moment she realised I was looking at her. For awhile, we didn't talk at all. We just watched and waited and took turns drinking the tequilla bottle. At one point, we soon saw we were going to soon run out and seeing that the bar was still unguarded, I snuck down and snatched a couple more large bottles of the same stuff.

And as the tequilla kept flowing, our lips became increasingly loose, "Is he okay up there?" I questioned Olette being unable to look upwards myself at this point.

She groaned before replying at the top of her voice, "Are you kidding?! He's Roxas Highwind. He's smart and strong and nice and cool and I would love to **** him so badly right now. And then I would **** ******* *** ****** with a stick!"

"Do...do you really think that?" I asked her, suddenly gaining the strength to get up and look her in the eye. For a moment, Olette was deadly serious before breaking into laughter. She pointed at me and laughed some more.

"No, no. Don't worry. I was kidding. Man, I got you good! Naminé White, the girl who can look into your soul has finally been fooled. Man, you must really like him. A lot more than I ever did, that's for sure," Olette shook her head, almost in disbelief and let out a small laugh "You know the only person I love right now is you."

"Always knew you were a lesbian," I fired back at her, smirking before letting more alcohol to hit the back of my throat and polluting my inner systems. In the moment, I leapt on my best girl friend screaming "I am going to rock your world!"

"I obviously arrived at the right time," A familiar voice that belonged to the one I loved most. Roxas had discovered the affair his girlfriend was having with one of his best friends and ex-girlfriend. Oh the scandel! Who needs T.V. soaps?

Olette groaned as I began to climb off her. We both gave the boy death glares before we just couldn't help breaking into uncontrollable fits of giggles. "Exactly how drunk are you two?"

"Between a lot," I began, my words beginning to slur, as I was sure they would.

"And a fucking lot," Olette finished for me, before the two of us broke into more hysterics. "So, how did the fight go?"

Roxas shrugged in reply "As well as it could, I suppose. I only fought Sephiroth, so I couldn't defeat the Fair brothers. Whatever they're planning...well it will be over by the next chapter. Hopefully nothing bad happens in the meantime."

"Must you put in that poor excuse for foreshadowing?" Olette exclaimed in anguish. Olette pulled herself up and picked me up as well "Well I'm off," she gave me over to Roxas before heading down the stairs in a swaying motion.

"Hey!" Roxas shouted after her "I'm about to take Nami through a corridor. Don't you wanna come too?" Olette answered with the negative and disappeared. I had a way too funny feeling, however that could have just been the alcohol in my system "Let's go home," Roxas whispered, putting his mouth to my hair, kissing my head so softly. Delicately.

I let him lead me into the swirling mass of darkness, no matter how much I may have secretly feared it; it had become a part of my life that I was unable to avoid. I don't even remember falling alseep but I began to see twisted visions of Roxas falling from the Twilight Town Clock Tower. The ground came apart underneath him, only leaving darkness. Roxas was swallowed by it. I tried to reach out to him, but my body wouldn't do as I told it. I couldn't even scream out his name.

And as the visions continued, I found myself in Castle Oblivion. Once again, in his contol. His little caged bird. Here, because where else could she go? Who else would ever show her the affection that he did? Marluxia...

When I opened my eyes, my heart started beating. Roxas wasn't by my side. I couldn't see him. I couldn't sense him. My heart started beating, the nightmares from last night sending me into a frantic panic as I tried to locate the one I loved. Eventually my eyes latched onto a small piece of paper on my bedside drawer that hadn't been there the night before. The words written on it were in Roxas' messy scrawl 'Called into work early. Coffee, water and aspirin downstairs.' It also contained a list of errands to run when I was feeling better. Seriously?! He knew I would have a hangover but he thinks that giving me some fluids and some medicene would make everything okay. The list would no doubt take me the whole day and I thought there was no way I would do them. However, as I found myself fully healed from last night's indulgences, I couldn't help feeling that it beat spending the day in this lonely house, so I set out.

Now this would be the point in the film where you might switch to Roxas or another character who's doing something more exciting or perhaps a quick montage. But no, if I'm going to have to do this shit you're coming with me! Hahahahahahaha!

_No, they're not. We've put the audience through enough, don't you think?_

KK12? You're alive?

_Maybe. Who knows. Maybe I'm a time-lord and I'll just keep regenerating every so often. And each time I do the writing style changes, usually for the worst...it makes a lot of sense if you think about it. _

Okay, but then where are we going with the story?

_Obligatory transistion!_

And so, here I was. In front of my own house, feeling nervous as all hell as I noticed a flickering light in the window. Either Roxas was home or some burgulars had broken into the house. In both scenarios, I was a little less than willing to enter my home.

I eventually grew some balls, as it were, and went inside. What I found was silence but I could still feel presences. And there was a light flickering in the kitchen. More like that of fire rather than normal lights. I wonder if it was actually possible that there was robbers in the house? I tensed myself as I rushed into the kitchen.

Roxas stood in the kitchen, dressed in a fancy suit, guitar in hand, smile on face. The kitchen table was layed with cloth, a candelabra on the table was giving out the light that I had seen from the outside of the house. Food was on the table too, which Roxas must have obviously created.

Wordlessly, Roxas put his guitar down and led me by the hand to our bedroom, where a gorgeous dress lay on the bed. I couldn't move, unless he took me to where he wanted me to go. Still, without speaking once, he began to take off my clothes, kissing and biting at my neck affectionately all throughout. How could anyone make me, Naminé White, the queen of mean and bitchiness be reduced to so little by this one person. I don't even think I can keep that bad reputation anymore. But Roxas, he could do so much better than me. He could be with anyone so why would he choose me?

I don't remember coming back downstairs or sitting down at the beautifully clad kitchen table and eating away at the food on my plate. I could taste it. It was mouthwateringly delicious, bursting with flavour but it was more like I was remembering eating it than actually tasting it. Time droned on and I couldn't remember if I was talking at all during that time but perhaps I wasn't as Roxas finally asked me, "What's wrong? Doesn't it taste good? Is the dress okay?" He was worrying frantically. I couldn't imagine how much time, effort and money and had gone into this. All to make me happy, but how could I be happy when faced with this. I could never match this and try to give him this much happiness. Oh sure, I could probably make all his sexual fantasies come true but I knew that Roxas wasn't that type of a man. It would give him a thrill but it wouldn't make him as happy as he could make me just by trying his best.

I looked down at the food. I could feel the tears welling up. The emotion beginning to swell up in my chest, threatening to make me explode. "I corrupted you. Sure you weren't perfect when I met you but that's not the point." Of course, Roxas spoke up to protest but I silenced him "It wasn't fair. The only reason you started to go out with me was because I started appearing in your dreams. I made you obsessed. It was cheating, like using a love potion. I shouldn't have said yes when you asked me to go out with you. I should have warned you about all the crap you would have to go through in order to be with me. I...I don't deserve you."

Roxas was beginning to shake. There was a sudden anger in his eyes. No, it was more like hurt "You...you just don't understand," he spat distastefully. He shook his head and I couldn't help but think that this was all my fault. Everything that had happened to this point. Could I hurt anyone else?

Suddenly my phone went off. At the same time as Roxas'. Knowing how this story just loved to kick everyone while they were down, I picked up my phone and said to the person on the other end "Well?"

Sephiroth had called my phone. There was no doubt that Zack had called Roxas. I could feel Sephiroth's smirk just from his confident voice. My eyes bulged as he began speaking. "Roxas, it's..."

"It's Olette, those bastards kidnapped her."

_A/N- Holy hell! I've had a huge writer's block, I'll admit that. But literally, after watching disney movies, sort of randomly, I suddenly felt really inspired to finish this and it happened really easily. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you're still reading. I know the updates have been, well slow's not even the word. But I'm going to desperately attempt to finish this story by the end of the year. _


End file.
